Combo niños una aventura en el tiempo
by Graywolf-kun
Summary: Es mi primera historia, espero les guste
1. Prologo

NTA: Combo Niños no me pertenece, los derechos son de de Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrell. Bueno el punto es que no me pertenece, solo un personaje de esta historia es mío.

Es mi primera historia asi que por favor no sean duros con las criticas y los comentarios.

COMBO NIÑOS

Una aventura en el tiempo.

Prologo: Un viaje que no olvidaran

Hoy Nova Nizza estaba tranquila, ningún divino suelto y nadie en la calle, como si todo el mundo estuviera de vacaciones, el día era muy caluroso y debe de hacer unos 30 grados de calor. En la escuela Benjaminito los chicos estaban en recreo y como siempre, Paco, Serio, Azul y Pilar estaban entrenando.

Pilar: Maestre Grinto hace mucho calor, ¿podemos saltearnos la práctica hoy?

Antes de que Grinto pudiera responder Cabeza dice.

Cabeza: ¿Saltearse la práctica? ¡Tú piensas que los divinos descansan! No, olvídalo y sigue practicando.

Paco: Pero hace mucho calor.

Serio: Es cierto, me estoy derritiendo.

Cabeza: Más capoeira y menos charla, ya podrán descansar después.

Bueno despues de eso los chicos siguen practicando en silencio, ahora iremos a ver a dos que tienen que ver mucho con la serie pero nadie los usa. (Si Diadoro y Gómez)

Diadoro: Entonces ¿que va a hacer este divino por mi?

Gomez: Tempo tiene la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo y cambiar el tiempo a su antojo, supongo que si se lo pide este hará que la alcaldesa no haya ganado las últimas elecciones.

Diadoro: ¿y qué esperas libéralo?

Gomez: Esta bien.

Ellos están parados en la plaza principal de Nova Nizza, donde hay un gran reloj como el Big Ben en el centro de ella, un reloj con números romanos y antiguo, en el centro de el hay un dibujo de un divino con un reloj solar en el centro de su pecho, color amarillo en todo su cuerpo delgado.

Su es cabeza pequeña con el 12 romano en ella. Estaba estirando los brazos que señalaban las 6:00 (el amanecer) en el brazo izquierdo tiene un 9 romano y en el derecho el 3. Sus piernas delgadas también marcadas con 6 romano en conjunto en ellas, en la izquierda tiene la V y en la derecha la I.

Gómez: Para liberar al divino hay que detener las agujas de reloj en la hora que marca sus brazos.

Diadoro: ¿Y cómo quieres que haga eso dime?

Gómez: observe, 5:55. Faltan 5 minutos para eso.

Diadoro: Y entonces.

Gomez: Mire, (el espera hasta las 6 en punto de la tarde) ya esta observe bien.

Saca una cámara fotográfica y toma una foto al mismo tiempo que el reloj marca las 6 de la tarde. Despues revela la foto instantánea.

Diadoro: ¿Una foto? ¿Y eso como detendrá el reloj?

La foto muestra las agujas del reloj arriba de los brazos del divino, exactamente a las 6 en punto, en eso se abre un portal en el reloj de la plaza y una luz encandece a Diadoro y Gomez y después el divino sale del reloj como si nada.

Gomez: Dije que había que detener las agujas del reloj, no el reloj.

El divino se les acerca y se tuerce la espalda.

Tempo: (bostezo) ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?

Gomez: Creo que fueron mil años señor Tempo.

Tempo: ¿Enserio? Yo lo sentí como mil años, 4 meses, 3 dias y 781 minutos. A que debo el gusto.

Diadoro: Mucho gusto señor Tempo, yo soy Diadoro ex – alcalde de esta ciudad, le gustaría ayudarme, solo tiene que volver unos cuantos meses y hacer que yo gane las elecciones y si quiere acabe con los Combo Niños.

Tempo: Y además de acabar con ellos que gano yo.

Diadoro: ¿Qué quiere?

Tempo: Que destruyan ese reloj y… la ciudad.

Diadoro: pero es que yo quiero la ciudad también.

Tempo: En ese caso, yo me voy de aquí y tú arréglatelas solo amigo.

El divino se marcha y se dirige directo al centro de la ciudad.

Ahora volvemos con los chicos.

Pilar: por favor, denos el día para ir a descansar.

Paco: Siiii, hace mucho calor.

Azul: Dejen de actuar como bebes, solo hace calor

Serio: Y tú tienes frio, no

Azul: Bueno es que, está bien yo también me quiero ir a casa.

Mientras el birimbao suena solo como siempre indicando un divino en la ciudad.

Grinto: Hagamos esto, después de que devuelvan al divino pueden irse a su casa a descansar.

Inmediatamente los chicos se dirigen al centro sin responder a su maestre y cuando llegan ven al divino robando cosas.

Paco: Azul, ¿Quién es este?

Azul: Aquí dice que se llama Tempo como dice su nombre es el divino del tiempo, y es de nivel 5.

Serio: Sera fácil, si pudimos con el magnífico este no nos dará problemas.

Pilar: Entonces que hacemos aquí parados, vamos por él.

Tempo estaba robando una joyería muy bien ocupada, el dueño de la joyería lo ve y al ver que no es tan robusto como para decir es fuerte decide enfrentarlo.

Dueño de joyería: Oye tú, devuelve todo eso ahora.

Tempo: ¿Y tú vas a detenerme?

D. de joyería: Yo puedo contigo.

Tempo: ¿Enserio? Pero puedes con el (chasquea los dedos)

Después de eso un portal se abre y de el sale un guerrero bárbaro de cuerpo robusto y musculoso con un enorme garrote.

El hombre que lo enfrento sale corriendo a esconderse y ahora aparecen los Combo Niños.

Paco: Muy bien divino, vas a volver a tu mundo.

Tempo: No tengo tiempo para ustedes, tu (dice mirando al bárbaro) juega un rato con ellos.

Serio: (con la gotita de sudor en la cara) ¿Podemos hablarlo?

El barbaro ataca azotando su garrote contra el piso y los chicos lo exquivan muy de suerte.

Azul: Esta bien, este será un dia largo.

Pilar: Ni lo menciones.

Los chicos van debajo de las piernas del barbaro y las patean, haciendo que se caiga, rápidamente Pilar lo envuelve con una soga que había ahí.

Serio: Ahora por el divino.

Tempo: ¿Cómo vencieron al barbaro? Bueno no importa, tengo todo un arsenal de guerreros listos para pelear.

Paco: Busquen su tótem.

Pilar: Ya lo encontré, es el de Serio, está en espalda.

Serio: Alli voy.

Serio va corriendo y trata de tocar su tótem en la espalda del divino, pero este lo esquiva.

Tempo: No tendras esa oportunidad otra vez.

El divino señala a Serio con su mano y se abre un portal detrás de el, llevándoselo a otro lugar.

Azul: Serio!

Paco: Estamos perdidos, sin Serio para tocar su tótem…

Tempo: No se preocupen, Uds. También irán

El abre ambas palmas y se abre un gran portal detrás de ellos, también llevándoselos.

Tempo: ahora sin los Combo Niños, gobernare Nova Nizza.

Dentro del portal estaban los 4 niños flotando en el.

Serio: Bueno al menos tengo compañía.

Paco: Callate.

Azul: Supongo que subestimamos al divino.

Pilar: Oigan chicos, ¿Dónde lleva esto?

Paco: Si supiéramos, te lo diríamos.

Ahora se abren 4 portales, cada uno en una dirección diferente.

Serio: Rápido tómense de las manos.

Antes de que los chicos pudieran hacerlo, Azul es absorbida por uno de ellos, después Paco, Pilar y por ultimo Serio, llevando a los Combo Niños a una época distinta del tiempo.

CONTINUARA…..


	2. Chapter 1

NT: Como siempre debo decir que Combo Niños no me pertenece.

Los derechos son de Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelllos personajes de esta historia no mios del todo, algunos sí. Bueno entendido esto, vamos a la historia.

Después de que cada portal haya absorbido a los demás, yo también lo fui. Solo recuerdo que perdí la consciencia y me dormí después de eso desperté en una ciudad muy grande con edificios muy coloridos y antiguos hechos de piedra, varios de ellos pintados y restaurados, aunque haya cambiado sé que era Nova Nizza y pensé que si yo estaba aquí, los demás también podrían estarlo, no me equivoque aquí estaban, pero no como yo lo esperaba. Aquí comenzó mi propia aventura

COMBOS NIÑOS

Una aventura en el tiempo.

1 Parte: Serio

Capítulo 1: Encuentros Inesperados

Al ver que Serio estaba en Nova Nizza, inmediatamente corrió hacia la escuela en busca del recinto para hablar con el maestre Grinto, pero al llegar allí vio 2 edificios muy parecidos, en la entrada de uno de ellos decía "Escuela Primaria Benjaminito" y el otro decía "Escuela Secundaria Dr. Benjamín J. Aguirre"

Serio: (Benjamín J. Aguirre, ¿Qué no fue alcalde de la ciudad? ¿Y escuela secundaria? ¿Esto es Nova Nizza?)

El entra en el que dice escuela primaria pensando que va a encontrar algo allí, pero no paso mucho antes de que chocara con alguien, una mujer de unos 40 y tantos de edad, cabello largo recogido color negro y ojos claro.

Serio: Disculpe, no fue mi intención ah… (La mira bien hasta que la reconoce) ¿Señorita Soledad?

Dir. Soledad: Vaya, no me habían dicho señorita desde que abrieron el secundario, ahora soy la directora Soledad y dime, ¿te conozco hijo?

Serio: (¿Dir. Soledad? ¿Estoy en Nova Nizza?) No disculpe es que se parece a una maestra que tuve en otra escuela.

Dir. Soledad: aja… Eres nuevo y dime a que año vas.

Serio: 5° año de primaria (11 años = 5° año de primaria en argentina)

Dir. Soledad: ¿5° año? Entonces debes ir con Azul.

Serio: ¿Azul?

(Je je supongo que ya saben a dónde lo mande, no)

Dir. Soledad: Si Azul, ella es la maestra de 5° año, ven sígueme y te llevo a tu salón.

Serio: Esta bien… (Por favor alguien dígame donde estoy)

El sigue a la Dir. Soledad hasta un salón y Serio en todo el camino reconoce cada lugar, nada había cambiado salvo que en el medio del patio había un muro que conectaba con la otra escuela, al llegar ella toca la puerta del salón y atiende una mujer de unos 30 y tantos años, cabello rubio hasta el cuello y ojos azules, vestida con ropa escolar como las que usan las maestras de primaria, después de hablar un momento con ella le dice a Serio que entre al salón.

Azul*: (el * es para diferenciar las edades) Bueno chicos, hoy tendremos un alumno nuevo, (lo mira) por que no te presentas.

Serio: (mira a la clase) Mi nombre es Serio, mucho gusto.

Azul*: ¿Serio? Lindo nombre, tú me recuerdas mucho a alguien, pasa y siéntate detrás de Jen.

Serio: Si.

El camina por todo el salón, el mismo salón al que el asiste con la Señorita Soledad. Solo que hay otros chicos en los pupitres, el único que estaba vacío era el que usaba Paco, detrás de una niña de unos 12 años de edad, con el cabello largo hasta la cintura color negro, ojos de color marrones claros, 3 pecas debajo de un ojo en línea recta y estaba vestida con una remera de color gris y el pantalón largo color negro.

Serio: Hola, tú debes ser Jen.

Jen: Si mucho gusto, después hablamos en el recreo.

Serio: (que actitud que tienes, muy bien estoy en el futuro, será mejor que no diga quién soy en verdad hasta encontrar al maestre Grinto)

Azul*: Muy bien ahora entregare los exámenes de la semana pasada.

Jen: A sufrir se ha dicho.

Azul*: A ver.

Ella pasa por los pupitres dejando los exámenes y diciendo las calificaciones, llega al banco de una niña de 11 con ojos azules, cabello largo hasta el cuello atado con cola de caballo color naranja claro, piel ligeramente bronceada y con una remera hasta el ombligo de color rojo y un pantalón marrón claro.

Azul*: Lizzi, otro 10, felicidades.

Lizzi: Gracias.

Ella sigue hasta llegar al banco de un chico rubio de ojos avellana, piel también ligeramente bronceada, cabello corto y cubierto con una gorra al revés, vestido con una remera amarilla cubierta por una chaqueta sin abrochar de color negro, un pantalón vaquero (jean) color azul con roturas a la altura de las rodillas, cuando ella se acerca a este chico su mirada cambia a un rostro de decepción y su voz se vuelve dura con él.

Azul*: Jonás, te sacaste otro 1, el quinto en el año, si sigues así vas a repetir 5° año otra vez.

Jonás: Pero mamá, tienes que ser tan dura.

Azul*: Ya lo hablaremos después con tu padre.

Sigue repartiendo exámenes hasta llegar al asiento de Jen y también no luce muy alegrada.

Jen: ¿Otro 1? ¿O es un 3?

Azul*: 5, y con suerte, tu mamá te va a regañar si tienes que repetir otra vez el año.

Jen: Lo sé, pero al menos me esfuerzo.

Azul*: Bueno Jen, eso díselo a ella más tarde.

Ella sigue repartiendo y por ultimo llega al pupitre de un chico también de unos 11 años con cabello corto color castaño con 2 mechones hacia delante, sus ojos son de color marrones oscuros y una remera color negra acompañada de un pantalón largo vaquero color azul oscuro.

Azul*: 7 otra vez Mat, sigue así.

Mat: Gracias Señorita Azul.

Después de eso suena la campana del recreo y todo el mundo sale, Serio es el último en salir e iba directamente a buscar el recinto, pero Jen lo detiene y empieza a hablarle.

Jen: Hola mucho gusto tu eres el nuevo, disculpa mi actitud en el salo pero me preocupe más por el examen, ya son 8 que repruebo este año. (dice ella pasándose la mano por atrás de la cabeza)

Ven te voy a presentar a mis amigos.

Serio: eh yo ahora no pue….

Jen se lleva a Serio del brazo hasta donde están Jonás, Lizzi y Mat y se los presenta.

Jen: Chicos, él es Serio, el nuevo.

Todos se presentan a él.

Jonás: Hola mi nombre es Jonás, pero por favor dime Jona o Joni (Yona o Yoni) No me gusta mi nombre, fue idea de mi papá él es profesor de arte en el secundario y mi mamá es la señorita Azul.

Serio: (Este es el hijo de Azul, ¿Quién será el padre?)

Lizzi: Yo soy Elizabeth, Lizzi por favor y soy su hermana menor.

Serio: (2 hijos, bien ahora más que nunca quiero saber quién es su padre) ¿Puedo saber el nombre de su padre?

Jona: Se llama Serio García enseña artes aquí al lado.

Serio con un rostro de sorpresa piensa

Serio: (¿Son mis hijos?)

Mat: Mi turno, yo soy Mateo, Mat o Mati para resumir y afortunadamente mi padre no trabaja aquí.

Jen: Bueno yo por último, mi nombre es Jeni…

Se escucha el grito de una mujer diciendo.

¿?¿?: ¡ Jennifer Natalia Peralta Ramos ven aquí inmediatamente!

(En realidad quería decir solo el primer nombre pero no me resistí al grito enojado de su madre y los apellidos serian de ambos padres, más adelante les digo)

Jen: ¡ Voy mamá! Bueno ella ya te dijo mi nombre y por favor dime Jen, creo que ya descubrió mis calificaciones.

Ella se va rumbo donde está la biblioteca y Serio queda con los demás.

Jona: Pobre, se va a escuchar hasta china.

Serio: Disculpen si mi pregunta es un poco tonta, pero ¿en qué año estamos?

Lizzi: 2035

Ahora si Serio se traga sus palabras y se queda mudo por un momento.

Serio: (2035, son 25 años en el futuro, creo que iré a buscar al maestre Grinto) Gracias, ahora iré a la biblioteca, debo hacer algo.

Él se va y en la biblioteca se escucha el grito de una mujer, él se acerca para ver y es una mujer de unos 30 y tantos años de cabello negro hasta la cintura, ojos verdes (ya saben quién es) y ropas también verde. Estaba gritándole a Jen por haber fracasado su último examen.

Pilar*: ¡No me importa si estás muy ocupada con los chicos, trata de aprobar los exámenes o repetirás otra vez el año, y si lo haces te juro que te enviare un año con tus abuelos a la granja, sin televisión ni video juegos!

Jen: Perdón mamá pero no es fácil mantener la ciudad en orden y que me vaya bien en la escuela.

Pilar*: ¡ Si te pusieras a estudiar en lugar de usar video juegos todo el día te seria mas fácil!

Jen: Pero…

Pilar*: ¡Pero nada, 1 semana de castigo y se termino! Ahora vete.

Jen se va y Pilar se sienta en una silla.

Pilar*: Dime niño ¿oíste todo?

Serio se acerca y agarrándose la cabeza le responde que si.

Pilar*: Lamento que hayas oído eso, pero es que esa chica me saca de quicio, soy Pilar la bibliotecaria de aquí, ¿y tu debes ser Serio no?

Serio: eh… si ¿cómo lo sabes?

Pilar*: Azul me conto de ti y tiene razón te pareces mucho a su esposo. ¿Crees que fui muy dura con Jen?

Serio: Supongo.

Pilar*: Si yo también pienso eso, pero ya repitió un año y si lo hace otra vez va a perder toda su niñez en la escuela. Yo era igual, solo que no repetía porque Soledad era muy buena conmigo.

Ella se levanta y va a un refrigerador portátil que tiene escondido detrás de unos libreros y saca una botella de gaseosa.

Pilar*: Además de que el idiota de mi esposo no se preocupa por que ella estudie, mientras que sea buena en deportes él es feliz.

Serio: (Se casó con Paco, ojala sea buen padre, por lo que dice)

Pilar*: Me gustaría volver a ser una niña otra vez, sin responsabilidades ni nada de eso.

Serio: No sabes lo que yo tengo que pasar por ser niño.

Pilar*: Ni que fueras uno de los Combo Niños.

Serio: No pero también es duro ser niño.

Pilar*: Cierto.

Serio: Me tengo que ir, estoy buscando a alguien.

Pilar*: ¿Te ayudo?

Serio: Busco a un tal Grinto.

(Perdón si hay gente que no le gusta pero no es así como será, recuerden que Pilar no sabe que habla con Serio del pasado)

Pilar*: Falleció hace más de 20 años.

Serio: El hombre que era bibliotecario de aquí.

Pilar*: Si, el.

Serio: Bueno tengo que irme.

Él se marcha tratando de no creer la noticia, va directo al recinto y entra en él. Estaba exactamente igual que hace 25 años, nada cambio.

Serio: Hola, hay alguien aquí, ¿Maestre Grinto? ¿Cabeza?

Un hombre sentado en un banco con el cabello largo color naranja, ojos amarillos y vestido de traje y corbata (uniforme secundario) que estaba terminado un cigarro lo escucha y le responde.

¿?¿?: ¿Maestre Grinto? ¿Cabeza? No había oído esos nombres de un niño en mucho tiempo, ¿Quién eres y como entraste aquí?

Serio: Soy Serio el Tigrillo.

El hombre se levanta dejándose ver y se presenta.

Serio*: Yo soy Serio, el Maestre Tigrillo

CONTINUARA….


	3. Chapter 2

NT: Como siempre debo decir que Combo Niños no me pertenece.

Los derechos son de Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrell los personajes de esta historia no mios del todo, algunos sí.

Después de recorrer la escuela en busca de alguien que me diga donde estoy, descubrí que Tempo me envió 25 años al futuro, conocí unos chicos que resultaron ser 2 de ellos mis hijos con Azul, 1 de ellas es la hija de Pilar y Paco y el ultimo no sé quién será su padre, también me encontré con Azul y Pilar de adultas, a quien no les dije quién era en verdad, Pilar me dio la noticia de la muerte del Maestre Grinto y en el recinto me encontré a mí. Ahora solo quiero saber cómo volver a mi tiempo y como encontrar a los demás.

Combo Niños

Una aventura en el tiempo

Parte 1: Serio

Capítulo 2: Una solución

Serio*: Soy Serio, el Maestre Tigrillo.

Serio: Tú eres yo, ¿Maestre? ¿Soy el Maestre? Que alguien me explique todo.

Serio*: Así es eres el Maestre, uno de los cuatro maestres.

Serio: ¿4 Maestres? Grinto dijo que solo uno seria Maestre de los Combo Niños.

Serio*: Así es solo uno sería el encargado de la nueva generación, el resto obtendría el título de Maestre y si el encargado de los Combo Niños no puede actuar, uno de los demás lo haría por él. Yo no soy el Maestre de los Combo Niños, ella es Pilar, yo estoy aquí esperando por ti.

Serio: ¿Por mí? ¿Sabías que vendría? ¿Y por qué Pilar es la Maestre?

Serio*: Pilar es maestre porque Grinto decidió que así fuera y yo soy tú así que, si sabía que vendrías tarde o temprano.

Serio: Y dime ¿Es cierto que el Maestre Grinto murió?

Serio*: Pregúntaselo tú mismo.

Serio: ¿Qué?

Grinto: Aquí estoy Serio, estoy vivo

Serio: ¿Quién dijo eso?

Grinto: Aquí abajo.

Debajo de Serio había una cabeza de piedra color marrón oscuro como Berni, solo que este tenía grabado en si el tótem del mono y era más con forma redondeada.

Serio: ¿Maestre Grinto? ¿Qué le paso?

Serio*: El encerró a Tempo ese día.

Serio: ¿Cómo?

Grinto: Yo esperaba que Uds. Pudieran romper el hechizo de Tempo a tiempo, pero paso una semana y el divino destruyo media ciudad, así que no tuve otra opción más que abrir un portal al mundo divino frente a Tempo y lanzarnos los 2 al mundo divino.

Serio: Entonces, porque yo no pude tocar mi tótem y Tempo nos envió a otras épocas Ud. Es así.

Grinto: No Serio, yo soy así porque así lo decidí, si hubiera esperado unos días más tal vez Uds. Habrían vuelto, pero si no Tempo habría acabado con Nova Nizza por completo.

Serio: Aun así debo hacer algo, ¿cómo rompo el hechizo de Tempo?

Grinto: Su hechizo se rompe al tocar el tótem que está en su espalda, no puedo asegurar que sea el tuyo todavía, así que si quieres regresar a tu época necesitas ayuda de los Combo Niños.

Serio: Pero ¿y el divino qué? El esta encerrado en su mundo y no puedo correr el mismo riesgo otra vez, que pasa si fallo y me manda a mí y a los Combo Niños a otro tiempo otra vez.

Grinto: Y si no lo haces los demás regresaran y sin ti no pueden hacer nada ya que Tempo tiene tu tótem en el pasado.

Serio*: Es verdad, es un riesgo que debes correr te guste o no.

Serio: Aun así el mundo divino es enorme, como lo encontrare.

Serio*: Deja de poner excusas, sabes que el divino Berry puede rastrear a Tempo y cualquier otro divino en su mundo.

Serio: Pero, ¿qué hay de los demás? Paco, Azul y Pilar, ¿si derroto a Tempo ahora los demás regresaran?

Grinto: No, si lo derrotas tu regresaras, los demás deben vencer a Tempo en la época en que están.

Serio: Entonces hay que salir de esta por nuestra cuenta.

Grinto: Debes ir al mundo divino a buscar a Tempo, derrótalo y volverás a tu época, pídeles ayuda a los combos niños de ahora, es muy probable que Tempo ya no tenga tu tótem.

Serio: ¿Y ellos dónde están?

Pilar entra en la conversación y parece que estuvo escuchando todo el tiempo.

Pilar*: En clases, todavía no suena la campana, así que tendrás que esperar.

Serio*: Hasta que llegaste.

Pilar*: Tuve problemas con Jen otra vez, vaya, ya me había olvidado de ti cuando eras niño.

Serio*: Bueno eso no importa ahora, Serio tendrás que esperar a que los niños vengan aquí.

Serio: ¿Azul no se preguntara por que el nuevo no regreso del recreo?

Pilar*: ¿Realmente piensas que no te reconocimos? Sabíamos que eras tú desde el principio, pero pensamos que era mejor que Serio o tú te explicara todo, no siempre puedes ver tu futuro con tanta exactitud.

Serio*: Bueno Pilar, pero creo que debes irte antes de que Soledad pase por la biblioteca.

Pilar*: Si quieres estar solo dilo.

Ella se va hacia la biblioteca dejando a los 2 Serios solos con la cabeza de Grinto.

Serio: dígame maestre, quienes son los combos niños ahora.

Grinto: Ya los conocerás, ahora los dejo solos un momento, creo que deben hablar sobre el tiempo un por un largo rato.

Serio*: Si también pienso lo mismo, pero no te diré toda nuestra vida.

Grinto se va dejando solos a los 2 Serios, ahora solo quedan en el recito las 2 caras de la misma moneda, el pasado y el futuro deben hablar.

Pero eso será en otro capítulo :p

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 3

NT: Como siempre debo decir que Combo Niños no me pertenece.

Los derechos son de Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrell los personajes de esta historia no míos del todo, algunos sí.

Después de hablar con la cabeza del maestre Grinto descubrí que para volver a mi tiempo debo vencer a Tempo, solo que él está en el mundo divino y necesito la ayuda de los nuevos combo niños, todavía no sé quiénes son pero lo sabré después, ahora estoy esperando que vengan al recinto y quede aquí con mi futuro, a ver que me depara el destino.

Combo Niños

Una aventura en el tiempo

Parte 1: Serio

Capítulo 3: Conociéndome

Después de que Grinto se fue y dejara solos a los Serios, solo quedaba esperar a los combos niños, pero Serio no va a esperar vivir su vida para saber su futuro.

Serio: Y dime, que tengo que saber de mi vida.

Serio*: No mucho, te casaste con la niña que te gusto desde 1° grado, tienes 2 hijos muy buenos, eres profesor de arte, ¿qué más quieres saber?

Serio: ¿Puedo hacer las 20 preguntas?

Serio*: 10.

Serio: ¿10? No es justo.

Serio*: ¿Quieres que te cuente toda tu vida? O prefieres vivirla.

Serio: Esta bien 10, ¿Cuándo se lo dije?

Serio*: Nunca, ella se dio cuenta sola, como toda la escuela.

Serio: ¿Tan obvio soy?

Serio*: Si, esa cuenta como pregunta.

Serio: Hey! Bueno sigo, ¿profesor de artes?

Serio*: Es muy buen trabajo, está bien yo quería ser artista y lo fui por un tiempo, pero después quise probar enseñar lo que sé, no sabía que era muy buena la paga.

Dice con humor mientras saca un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo enciende llevándoselo a la boca, dando bocanadas.

Serio: ¿Por qué fumo?

Serio*: Lo sabrás cuando cumplas 16.

Serio: Dime.

Serio*: Espera a que suceda, no es un muy lindo recuerdo.

Serio: Esta bien, ¿Tendré acné?

Serio*: No mucha, Paco tendrá más que tú.

Serio: No tienes nada interesante que contarme, siento como si no quisieras que sepa cómo será mi vida.

Serio*: Porque no tienes que saberlo, qué caso tiene vivir si ya sabes toda tu vida antes de haberla vivido, de eso se trata vivir de manejar tu vida a tu manera, tú eliges tu camino.

Serio: Guau… Nunca me había puesto a pensar eso, ¿de dónde lo aprendiste?

Serio*: Me lo dijo Cabeza.

Serio: Por supuesto.

Serio*: Igualmente este no es tu futuro.

Serio: ¿Qué?

Serio*: Solo es mi presente, tú decides tu futuro, ahora estamos en lo que podría ser tu vida, pero tú haces tu destino, si tú mañana te mudas a China, yo ahora sabría hablar chino, si no fuéramos tan obvios, Azul jamás se habría dado cuenta sola, nosotros no hubiéramos tenido tanto valor para decírselo a tiempo y yo ahora estaría casado con alguien más, no existe un futuro que saber, solo es un presente que vivir, el mañana te pueda parecer un futuro pero sin darte cuenta ya lo estás viviendo, siempre será así, tu todavía eres un niño, si lo deseas puedes cambiar tu vida como desees y convertirme a mí en una estrella de rock o en un pintor reconocido, solo pido que me des buenos recuerdos y no un año en prisión como algunos amigos que tengo.

Serio: ¿Puedo preguntar quiénes son?

Serio*: Los conocerás en el secundario, si es que decides terminarlo.

Serio: O sea que todo depende de mí.

Serio*: Prácticamente sí, pero puedes pedir ayuda si quieres.

Serio: ¿No dices que es mi vida?

Serio*: La es pero no puedes vivirla solo, ¿verdad?

Serio: Entiendo.

Serio*: ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Serio: ¿Cuando deje de ser un Combo Niños?

Serio*: El mismo día que dejaste de ser un niño, cuando cumpliste 13 años.

Serio: ¿13 años? Tan joven.

Serio*: A los 13 años ya eres un adolescente, no un niño, como tu eres el mayor de los 4, serás el primero en dejar el grupo.

Serio: ¿Y quién protegerá la ciudad?, si yo soy el mayor porque nací en Mayo, ¿pero después de los demás que pasa?

Serio*: Cuando no hay más guerreros para proteger la ciudad de los divinos y no han nacido aun una nueva generación se debe abandonar un tótem como llave al mundo divino, esa llave sellara todos los portales hasta que una nueva generación nazca, cuando Pilar cumplió 13 el último combo niño desapareció, y para sellar los portales se usó el tótem del ala de dragón (libélula)

Serio: ¿Cabeza?

Serio*: Si el uso su tótem para impedir que los divinos entraran a la ciudad, a cambio de eso el tubo que quedarse en el mundo divino para siempre.

Serio: Que mal.

Serio*: La nueva generación tardo más de 15 años en llegar lo bueno es que ahora ya sabemos quiénes son los siguientes elegidos.

Serio: ¿Y Grinto nos siguió entrenando después de perder nuestros poderes?

Serio*: Si lo hizo, ya que de nosotros debía elegir un maestre y no perdimos nuestros poderes, solo fueron anulados hasta que llegaron los nuevos guerreros.

Él le da una última bocanada al cigarro que estaba fumando terminándolo, justo el mismo momento que toca la campana del recreo.

Serio*: Bueno parece que aquí termino nuestra charla, yo me retiro debo dar una clase en 5 minutos, Pilar ya viene con los niños.

Serio: Aquí estaré esperando.

Serio*: Que no se te olvide lo que te dije, porque si lo haces no tendrás que decirte cuando vuelvas a verte en 25 años.

Él se va por la biblioteca, dejando a Serio solo, ahora solo queda conocer a los combos niños e ir en busca de Tempo.

Continuara…

Esa es mi idea del futuro, no digo que sea cierta del todo, además tenía que darles una buena conversación a ellos y no quiero ser yo quien planee su vida.


	5. Chapter 4

NT: Combo Niños no me pertenece, y Uds. Ya saben quiénes son los creadores así que me salteo esto.

Después de hablar conmigo entendí que no hay futuro, porque cuando llega sigue siendo el presente, también que solo tengo 2 años mas como combo niño, aun así me gustaría haber sabido algo más, igualmente ya no importa solo pienso en conocer a los combo niños y poder volver a casa, espero que cuando entre al mundo divino no cometa el mismo error otra vez y no tenga que ir a otro tiempo otra vez.

Combo Niños

Una aventura en el tiempo

Parte 1: Serio

Capítulo 4: Miedo a perder

Serio quedo solo esperando a que llegaran los nuevos elegidos, pensando en que si el divino tenía su tótem otra vez ¿cometería el mismo error de nuevo?

Serio: (Tengo ir al mundo divino en busca de Tempo y vencerlo, pero, el maestre dijo que él se arrojó junto con Tempo hacia el mundo divino, su tótem jamás fue tocado, tiene mi tótem aun ¿poder tocarlo esta vez? ¿O volverá a pasar esto? Si eso sucede jamás volveré a casa, ni a ver a los demás, ellos se quedaran en el tiempo que fueron enviados.)

¿?¿?: No tú lo harás solamente.

Serio: ¿Quién dijo eso?

¿?¿?: No es obvio, soy tu conciencia.

Serio: ¿Qué?

Cons. De Serio: Ve y medita hasta que lleguen los chicos, tenemos que hablar cara a cara.

Serio se sienta en el que era su cubículo y empieza a meditar de su problema. Dentro de su mente es como una habitación sin luz, todo obscuro donde se materializa una sombra negra que va tomando forma hasta que se convierte en el Tigrillo.

Serio: ¿Tú eres mi conciencia?

Tigrillo: Podría decirse.

Serio: Dime ¿cómo que yo seré el único que no vuelva?

Tigrillo: No lo recuerdas, Grinto dijo que para volver hay vencer a Tempo en la época que te haya enviado, los demás lo harán y si tú le temes al fracaso, tu serás el único que no regrese.

Serio: ¿Temer al fracaso, que quieres decir?

Tigrillo: Estabas pensando en cómo Tempo logro evitarte y traerte aquí, también pensabas que si él tiene todavía tu tótem y sucediera otra vez quedarías atrapado en su hechizo por siempre, que no quieres que vuelva a ocurrir, eso es miedo a perder, ya que si pierdes tendrás que empezar de nuevo.

Serio: Pero ¿que se supone que debo hacer? Si no vuelvo Tempo destruirá Nova Nizza en el pasado o el maestre Grinto se convertirá en una cabeza de piedra, todo depende de mí porque yo tengo el tótem de Tempo.

Tigrillo: Tal vez todo depende de ti, pero no quiere decir que lo tengas que hacer solo, los combo niños te ayudaran a volver, y en el pasado si los demás logran romper el hechizo de Tempo te ayudaran, y si no tú los ayudaras a ellos, si Tempo vuelve a su mundo en el pasado los demás volverán…..

Serio: Lo ves, eso también de mí, es mucha responsabilidad la que tengo encima.

Tigrillo: ¿Y por eso vas a tirar todo por la borda? ¿Crees que los demás no tienen también esa responsabilidad, que todo depende ti nada más? Eso no es un equipo, si ellos vuelven seguro pensaran en la forma de enviar al divino sin perder al maestre, que tal si Pilar o Paco van con Tempo al mundo divino y después Azul va en busca de ellos, admítelo tienes miedo de cometer el mismo error otra vez, tienes miedo a fracasar una segunda vez, por eso dudas de ir en busca de Tempo, sientes que por tu culpa sucedió todo esto, pero no fue así, fue porque el divino tuvo suerte o por que te vio venir ¿quién sabe? Solo hay una forma de saberlo y fuiste tú quien lo dijo o se te olvida.

Serio: "Es un riesgo que tienes que correr si o si"

Tigrillo: Bingo, ¿y dime lo harás o te quedaras esperando que pasen 25 más?

Serio: No tengo opción, debo hacerlo entonces.

Tigrillo: Comprendiste, y si fallas inténtalo otra vez, un error no pasa solo, uno lo comete pero de los errores se aprende.

Serio: Entonces lo hare, y aprenderé de mi error.

Tigrillo solo da una sonrisa de haber hecho lo correcto y empieza a irse en dirección opuesta a Serio.

Serio: ¿Espera a donde vas?

Pero el no responde y sigue su camino, Serio trata de seguirlo y empieza a escuchar que alguien dice su nombre.

¿?¿?: Serio, Serio, ¡Serio!

El desaparece de esa habitación y lo primero que ve es a Pilar llamándolo.

Serio: Eh… ¿Qué paso?

Pilar*: Te quedaste dormido Serio, parece que estabas meditando pero dormiste un buen rato.

Detrás de ella hay 4 niños que Serio no alcanzo a ver bien porque la luz daba en sus ojos y al despertarse nublo su vista.

Pilar*: Ellos son los Combo Niños (dice señalando a los niños)

Continuara…..


	6. Chapter 5

NT: Bueno ya lo saben Combo Niños no me pertenece y ya sabemos quiénes son los dueños así que a la historia.

Después de quedarme solo en el recinto, empecé a dudar de mí mismo y a tener miedo de no poder volver a casa, pero me puse a meditar y en eso tuve una conversación con mi "consciencia" el tigrillo, después de eso decidí ir a buscar a Tempo y pelear con él, pero parece que fue un sueño y cuando desperté tenía enfrente a los combo niños pero no pude verlos por el reflejo de la luz en mis ojos, ahora voy a descubrir quiénes son y a ir por Tempo.

Combo Niños

Una aventura en el tiempo

Parte 1: Serio

Capítulo 5: El desafío empieza.

Pilar*: Ellos son los Combo Niños.

Serio los ve claramente y no parece muy sorprendido, (quienes van a ser los únicos personajes nuevos que puse después de Tempo) al ver a Jen, Jona, Lizzi y a Mat con uniformes de capoeira. Jen tiene el suyo color rojo en la camisa y el pantalón con el cinto naranja, en la mano tenía una máscara roja con lo que parecía ser llamas en la parte superior. El de Jona es amarillo claro y el cinto también es del mismo color perdiéndose a la vista, su máscara es amarilla también con un color marrón en los bordes que llegaba casi a los ojos dejando un espacio estrecho entre ellos. El de Lizzi es verde como el de Pilar, solo que en el centro era más claro y los bordes eran obscuros, su cinto es también de un verde claro y su mascara es de color verde con lo que parece plumas blancas arriba. Y por ultimo Mat tiene un uniforme marrón completamente, con bordes blancos y un cinto rojo, su máscara es también negra en la parte central y en la frente se vuelve marrón.

Serio: Así que ustedes son los combo niños.

Jona: Si y tú eres el que se ocurrió el nombre Jonás.

Serio: Si, perdón cuando vuelva a mi tiempo pensare en otro para cuando nazcas (mientras dice eso cruza los dedos detrás suyo)

Lizzi: Así que tú eres papá cuando era niño, eres igual.

Serio: Gracias, creo.

Pilar*: No creen que deben decirle sus tótems.

C.N: Si maestre Pilar.

Mat: Yo soy el gorila.

Lizzi: Yo soy la garuda.

Jona: Yo soy el León

Serio: (Un felino igual que yo, creo que llevare bien con el)

Jen: Y yo soy el dragón o dragona.

Pilar*: Los combo niños.

Serio: El gorila, la garuda, el león y el dragón.

Pilar*: Así es, ellos son los protectores de la ciudad ahora, quien iba a decir que fueran hijos de sus antecesores, bueno por lo menos 3 de ellos.

Serio: ¿Quiénes son los padres de Mat?

Pilar*: Su madre se llama Gina, falleció hace 5 años y su padre es Rafa.

Serio: ¿Rafa, el que está en silla de ruedas?

Pilar*: Si, supongo que te preguntaras de donde saco su tótem el no, un antepasado de su madre fue combo niño y el heredo su tótem de ahí.

Jen: Bueno supongo que están hablando de nosotros, ¿no mamá?

Pilar*: Si Jen, como tú digas.

Lizzi: Entonces, debemos ir al mundo divino por ese tal Tempo.

Serio: Si, pero necesito el Divino Berry que tenía Azul

Lizzi saca el Divino Berry de su bolsillo y se lo muestra a Serio.

Lizzi: Esta cosa que tengo aquí, mamá me lo dio cuando me convertí en una combo niño.

Serio: Azul siempre piensa en todo.

Pilar*: Ahora abriré el portal al mundo divino, solo tengan cuidado en especial tú Jen, no voy a tener otra hija en un buen tiempo diría yo.

Jen: Si mamá, ya no soy una bebe.

Pilar*: Si ya lo sé Jen, pero una madre siempre ve a sus hijos como bebes.

Los demás estaban tragándose la risa hasta que Jen los mira con un rostro de enojada, y ahí quedo lo gracioso.

Serio: (Rayos, de tal palo tal astilla)

Pilar abre un portal al mundo divino con (no me acuerdo como se llamaban las campanas que Grinto tenía para abrir portales, pero Uds. entienden) las campanas de Grinto y los niños sin pensarlo 2 veces entran en él, al ingresar al mundo divino el portal se cierra, pero antes de eso Pilar arrojo las campanas y Jen las atrapo.

Jen: así podremos volver a casa.

El mundo divino era una pradera enorme con tierras fértiles y verdes, los ríos son de aguas doradas y las plantas dan frutos que nadie jamás había visto.

Mat: Así que este es el mundo divino, es muy tranquilo para ser el lugar de donde vienen los divinos.

Serio: Si así es, pero aquí puede haber una pelea a la vuelta de cada esquina.

Lizzi: Entendido, hay que tener mucho cuidado aquí.

Serio: Así es, y más si es la primera vez que entran.

Jona: ¿Ya habías venido?

Serio: Si una vez, Azul estuvo aquí más veces.

Jen: ¿Por?

Serio: Una vez por que vinimos a rescatar a Pilar y la segunda vez la encerramos por error.

Lizzi: Pobre mamá.

Serio: Eso ahora no importa, dime ¿dónde está el divino?

Lizzi: Este sitio está lleno de divinos no….

Jen: Daa, estamos en su mundo.

Lizzi: sigo, no se cual es Tempo.

Serio: El Divino Berry tiene un botón o algo que puedes ver la ubicación de cada divino.

Lizzi: Estoy en eso, aquí esta Tempo, divino nivel 5 con poderes en…

Serio: ¿Dónde está?

Lizzi: Que carácter, está a un kilómetro y medio al este de aquí.

Serio: En marcha.

Los chicos van en dirección al este, en busca de Tempo saltando por la copas de los árboles para evitar peleas innecesarias, hasta que lo encuentran sentado en el suelo con un reloj en la mano.

Tempo: Ya pasaron 25 años y todavía no logro escapar, maldito mono, me encerró aquí y después escapo.

Serio los detiene antes de que Tempo se dé cuenta de que están ahí.

Serio: Esperen, si él se da cuenta de que estamos aquí no enviara a otra época.

Jona: Hay que atacarlo por sorpresa.

Serio: Me gustas como piensas, no hay duda de que somos parientes.

Jona: Que sugieres que hagamos.

Serio: Esperar a que baje la guardia.

Y aquí donde el desafío de Serio comienza, hacer lo que no hizo 25 años atrás y vencer al divino, ahora solo hay que esperar el reto recién empieza.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 6

NT: Lo de siempre, Combo Niños no me pertenece, (ya me está cansando tener que escribir esto siempre) los derechos son de Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrell. Y si hablamos de los persoajes a estas alturas solo uno no me pertenece : 3

Al fin estoy en el mundo divino, junto con Jona, Mat, Lizzi y Jen estamos frente al divino escondidos en la copa de un árbol, no dejare que pase otra vez y esperare a que Tempo baje la guardia, esta puede ser mi única oportunidad y no pienso desperdiciarla.

Combo Niños

Una aventura en el tiempo

Parte 1: Serio

Capítulo 6: De regreso a casa

Serio: Esperen a que baje la guardia, Tempo es un divino muy ágil, si fallamos podemos terminar en la edad de piedra.

Jona: Hay que buscar su tótem.

Mat: Esta en su espalda, pero no lo reconozco, es como un tigre.

Serio: Lo sabía, todavía tiene mi tótem, como el maestre Grinto lo encerró sin la súper explosión él todavía tiene mi tótem.

Tempo se da vuelta y mira ese árbol, parece como si supiera que están ahí, pero él se da vuelta y mira hacia las montañas.

Lizzi: Esa estuvo cerca.

Jen: Sera mejor que hagamos algo antes de que él nos descubra.

Tempo: Ya es muy tarde.

Dice el divino parado en el árbol siguiente, mirándolos fijamente.

Tempo: Fue un buen plan lo admito, pero no soy el divino que pueden engañar fácilmente, (mira a Serio) eh… tu, tu eres el niño que trato de tocar su tótem hace 25 años, te gusto el viaje o viniste aquí por otro.

El abre las manos otra vez para enviarlos a otro punto del tiempo.

Serio: Salgan de aquí rápido.

Los chicos se bajan del árbol y se alejan viendo como el árbol es absorbido por el portal.

Serio: Eso estuvo cerca.

Tempo: Falle, pero al menos me divertiré, eh… ¿Qué es eso?

Mira las campanas que Jen tiene en el cinturón.

Tempo: Esa es la llave del mundo divino, al fin saldré de aquí.

Él se acerca por detrás y sorpresivamente se las roba abriendo un portal hacia el mundo humano.

Tempo: Si, ahora iré por Nova Nizza.

El cruza el portal y rápidamente los chicos van tras el ahora en Nova Nizza la batalla comienza verdaderamente.

Tempo: Debo admitir que eres un hueso duro de roer chico, pero ahora en Nova Nizza no podrás contra mí, solo tienes un par de horas para que mi hechizo se vuelva permanente, cuando el reloj marque las 6 en punto de la mañana te quedaras aquí para siempre.

Serio: Faltan horas para eso.

Tempo: El tiempo es mi juguete, puedo hacer que el tiempo fluya más rápido si lo deseo.

El levanta las manos y en el reloj solar que tiene en su pecho la sombra marca las 5:45 de la mañana y el día se convierte en noche inmediatamente.

Mat: ¿Que paso? El día se convirtió en noche.

Tempo: Así es, cambie el horario, pero decidí darles ventaja, solo tienen 15 minutos antes de que salga el sol.

Serio: 15 minutos! Hay que apresurarse ¡Combo Niños vámonos!

Ahora empieza la pelea y Serio es el más se acerca tratando una y otra vez de tocar su tótem, pero falla todas las veces.

Tempo: Acéptalo niño, jamás podrás hacerlo, acostúmbrate a estar aquí, en 10 minutos se acabara todo y ellos desaparecerán.

Serio en un último intento ve a Jona detrás de él y le guiña un ojo Jona capta la señal y le devuelve el guiño.

Serio: Eso lo veremos.

Ahora si Serio hace un último intento por tocar su tótem, per Tempo lo esquiva fácilmente otra vez, pero esta Jona estaba esperando y cuando el divino esquiva el golpe de Serio este le da una patada en la cabeza provocando que caiga de espalda al piso, ahora Serio aprovecha y toca su tótem.

Serio: TOTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!

(Ahora la parte que más me gusta)

¡Combo Niños vámonos!

Tigrillo!

León!

Gorila!

Garuda!

Dragón!

Jona es un león color amarillo con la melena marrón y garras largas. Lizzi es una gran ave color verde con alas enormes también verdes.

Jen tiene el cuerpo alargado como Pilar transformada, solo que ella puede flotar en el aire y tiene el cuerpo color rojo y naranja en varias partes.

Por ultimo Mat es un gran gorila color marrón con las manos, los pies y el rostro negro.

Jona: Ahora si se pone divertido.

Mat: Esto te va a doler divino.

Serio: Que pasa, el maestre dijo que con tocar mi tótem bastaba para romper su hechizo.

Tempo: No basta tienes que devolverme al mundo divino, como todos.

Jen: En ese caso.

Ella vuela detrás de Tempo y le escupe fuego encima.

Tempo queda color negro con los ojos enormes.

Tempo: Eso fue caliente. (Suelta una bocanada de humo por la boca)

Mat: Me toca.

El golpea el suelo con toda su fuerza haciendo que una grieta crezca directo hacia el divino, levantando la tierra en sus pies dándole un buen golpe.

Lizzi: Ahora voy yo.

Ella golpea el suelo, creando ramas que atan los pies del divino.

Tempo: ¿Qué? No puedo moverme.

Jona: Ahora nos toca Serio.

Serio: ¿Que sugieres que haga?

Ambos se miran a los ojos y ponen una sonrisa de diablos, después sacan las garras y Jona salta agarrándose de una viga, después Serio salta tomándose se su mano y Jona en la viga da una vuelta impulsándose creando una gran sierra con ambos niños.

Serio y Jona: Combo Sierra.

La sierra va directo hacia Tempo dando justo en el blanco y dejando a Tempo en el piso debilitado.

Tempo: Tal vez me hayas derrotado, pero tus amigos tendrán que vencerme en el pasado, cada uno por su cuenta.

Combo Niños Súper Explosión!

Y Tempo es encerrado en un reloj de pulsera, con los brazos en el mismo punto, las 6 en punto.

Serio solo alcanza a dar una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de aparecer en la misma Nova Nizza que el abandono, solo que ahora estaba solo frente a una ciudad que si no hacían algo iba a ser destruida por completo.

Continuara en parte 2…


	8. Parte 2 capitulo 1

NT: Combo niños no me pertenece los derechos son de Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrell. Esta es la segunda parte del relato, y los personajes que aparecerán tampoco son del todo mios, solo uno lo es y no es Tempo.

Hay mi cabeza, me la golpee después de caer aquí, por cierto ¿Dónde estoy? Parece Nova Nizza pero es más pequeña, tendré que buscar ayuda, pero primero voy a buscar algo para comer.

Combo Niños

Una aventura en el tiempo

2° parte: Pilar

Capítulo 1: Un rostro familiar.

Pilar salió del portal y llego a una ciudad pequeña, con colores llamativos parecía haberse fundado hace poco pero tenía varias cosas que delataban la verdadera edad de la ciudad, no podría ser mayor a 100 o 150 años, hay algunos edificios viejos con roturas pero siguen en pie.

Pilar: ¿Dónde estoy? Que golpazo que me di, guau… ¿esto es Nova Nizza? Parece menos antigua que en mi época, supongo que Tempo me envió al pasado, tendré que buscar la forma de volver a mi tiempo, creo que iré al recinto, si es que existe aquí, pero antes voy por un bocadillo de media mañana).

Como es de esperarse Pilar va en busca de un arbusto lleno de bayas y empieza a devorarlas hasta que el arbusto queda totalmente vacío.

Pilar: (Eructo) ahh… que bien se siente tener la tripa llena, me dormiría un rato pero tengo que buscar la forma de volver, andando Pilar.

Ella empieza a recorrer la ciudad y lo primero que ve es un cartel que dice, "aniversario de la ciudad Nova Nizza 103"

Pilar: ¿Aniversario 103? Veamos en mi tiempo es el numero…el numero…no lo recuerdo…el numero… Hay demonios es solo un numero ¿porque no puedo recordarlo?

Bueno en su vano intento por averiguar en qué año estaba decide seguir buscando, muchas cosas cambiaron, para comenzar la alcaldía era mucho más pequeña, la plaza de Nova Nizza seguía en construcción y lo más importante para Pilar ahora, la escuela no estaba allí, solo había jungla y árboles, ahora Pilar si estaba confundida.

Pilar: Que! ¿Y la escuela donde esta? Genial cuando una necesita la escuela no está… ahora que lo pienso el maestre Grinto me dijo que cuando él era niño la escuela era una choza al otro lado de la ciudad y Cabeza les enseñaba capoeira en la jungla que estaba donde ahora está la escuela o más bien que esta donde va a estar la escuela, voy a ir a ver a la jungla.

Ella entra en la jungla y comienza a recorrerla pensando que va a encontrar algo, pero se pierde y termina dando vueltas en ella un rato, hasta que llega a un extraño sitio, las ruinas de una pirámide maya con dibujos extraños, a Pilar no le importó mucho pero se quedó allí al oír voces de personas, voces de niños, ella sigue esas voces que vienen de adentro de la pirámide y allí dentro estaba el recinto, tal y cual ella lo recuerda.

Pilar: Supongo que aquí seria la biblioteca.

Allí ella alcanza a ver 3 figuras que estaban hablando, más que hablando, discutiendo y Pilar mira bien, eran 2 niños y un adulto, pero uno de esos niño llamo su atención, creía que lo había visto antes, un niño de más o menos su altura con ojos color marrón claro (así los vi yo si son de otro color avisen) piel bronceada y cabello peinado con picos de color purpura.

Pilar: ¿Maestre Grinto? Si es él lo recuerdo de cuando Chiquito lo encogió, entonces el adulto debe ser Cabeza, pero ¿Quién es el otro niño?

Es un niño muy parecido a Grinto, pero su cabello es totalmente despeinado hacia arriba y color gris, como si fuera de anciano, sus ojos son iguales a los de Grinto, pero tienen más dureza en ellos.

Ellos estaban discutiendo por algo que parece importante, a ver.

¿?¿?: ¿Cómo que va a ir usted maestre Bernabé? ¿Acaso está loco?

Bernabe: Mas respeto muchacho, la decisión ya está tomada Tulio, iré yo.

Tulio: Y quien nos entrenara dígame, Ud. Es el maestre debemos aprender Ud. Para poder entrenar a la siguiente generación, déjeme ir a mi.

Bernabe: Olvídalo, si vas te quedaras en el mundo divino para siempre, tu eres el siguiente maestre así que tu tienes que quedarte aquí.

Tulio: ¿Y si usted va quien nos entrenara? Ya lo dije Ud. Tiene que prepararnos para ser maestres, Grinto es el menor, entrénelo a él y yo bloqueare la entrada al mundo divino con mi tótem.

Grinto* (por que es el Grinto de niño): Estas loco hermano, tú eres el siguiente maestre, yo tendría que sellar el mundo divino no tú.

Tulio: Y yo esperare 50 años hasta que la nueva generación llegue, no quiero eso, quiero ser útil ahora, tu cumpleaños N° 13 fue hace 5 días, si no sellamos el mundo divino ellos quedaran libre en este mundo, y nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada.

Pilar: (¿Hermano? El maestre nunca dijo que tuviera un hermano, ¿acaso dijo que los elegidos llegarían en 50 años? Si Grinto es nuestro maestre eso significa que estoy 50 años en el pasado).

Bernabe: Por última vez Tulio, no iré yo y fin del tema, no importa si no hay quien los entrene a Uds. No dejare que mis alumnos pierdan su vida porque es su deber, apenas tienen 13 y 14 años tienen toda una vida, yo ya tengo 60 años, mi vida se marchitara tarde o temprano y prefiero irme dejando la de ustedes a salvo.

Tulio: Por que no entiende, que hare mientras espero los 50 años, no quiero vivir rascándome el ombligo como si nada, voy a ir le guste o no.

Tulio da media vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia la entrada de la pirámide, pero se detiene en seco y mira a su alrededor.

Tulio: Maestre, tenemos visitas.

Bernabé: Niña no es de educación entrar en sitios ajenos sin permiso, si tú la que está detrás de las columnas, puedo verte desde aquí.

Ella sale de su escondite un poco apenada por que la regañaron.

Pilar: Disculpe señor, pero estoy en un problema y tuve que venir aquí.

Bernabé: Sera mejor que sea bueno, no todo el mundo tiene permitido la entrada aquí, y pareces que tu si la tienes.

Pilar: Mi nombre es Pilar, soy una combo niño y aunque cueste creerlo vengo de 50 años del futuro, Tempo me trajo aquí.

Bernabé: ¿Tempo? Él no había sido liberado desde que yo era un niño, está bien te creo, hace cuanto que llegaste.

Pilar: Unos pocos minutos, no hará más de media hora, o puede 1 hora y media.

Tulio: No tengo tiempo para esto, yo me ire a sellar el mundo divino.

Tulio se va y Grinto reacciona.

Grinto: Espera Tulio.

Él se va siguiendo a su hermano.

Bernabé: No espera, ahh…. Es inútil, lo va a hacer.

Pilar no entendía de que estaban hablando ellos, pero eso era lo que menos quería saber, aun así sentía curiosidad por preguntar, ella tiene varias preguntas que hacer y no se ira sin las respuestas que quiere oír.

Continuara…


	9. P 2 Capitulo 2

NT: Combo niños no me pertenece los derechos son de Carlo de Bautiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrell. Los personajes no son del todo míos a excepción de Tulio.

Bueno, después de llegar aquí y comer de un arbusto de moras me di cuenta que estoy en Nova Nizza 50 años en el pasado, buscando el recinto encontré una pirámide y dentro de ella estaba el recinto, ahí encontré al maestre Grinto de niño, el maestre Cabeza, aunque ahora debo decirle Bernabé y un tal Tulio que parece ser el hermano del Maestre Grinto. Ahora empezare a hacer preguntas y no me iré sin respuestas.

Combo Niños

Una aventura en el tiempo

Parte 2: Pilar

Capítulo 2: Una conversación

Tulio salió corriendo y Grinto fue detrás de él, Pilar no sabe bien porque pero está a punto de saberlo ahora, está sola con el maestre Bernabé y va a hacer todas las preguntas que pueda.

Bernabé: Es inútil, no puedo detenerlos, al menos Grinto va a evitar que haga algo estúpido.

Pilar: Disculpe señor, pero ¿qué sucede aquí?

Bernabé: Si tú eres una combo niños como dices entonces llámame maestre, y que ni se te ocurra llamarme Berni.

Pilar: Si maestre.

(A él no le gusta que lo llamen Berni pero yo lo hare igualmente.)

Berni: Pregunta lo que quieras, yo responderé lo que pueda.

Pilar: Si maestre, ¿Cómo vuelvo a mi tiempo?

Berni: Tienes que derrotar a Tempo en este mundo, si lo haces en su mundo regresaras a tu tiempo pero en su mundo.

Pilar: Entonces tengo que traerlo aquí.

Berni: Asi es, dime ¿quién es tu maestre?

Pilar: Grinto es mi maestre, no tenía idea de la existencia de su hermano.

Berni: Tulio no es su hermano, ellos son amigos y crecieron en la calle juntos, Tulio protegía a Grinto pero como era tan malcriado y muy resentido por su suerte dejaba que saliera de casi todo solo, aun así le tenía tanto respeto y cariño a Tulio que empezó a decirle hermano, yo los encontré un día y vi que tenían los tótems del mono y el lobo así que los traje aquí, fue muy difícil entrenarlos pero lo logre, Grinto al fin se sintió como en una familia supongo por eso cambio mucho su actitud, en cambio Tulio, él es igual, un corazón noble incapaz de ser domado, como el lobo.

Pilar: Vaya… aun así el maestre nunca lo menciono.

Berni: Eso será asunto de él.

Pilar: ¿De que estaban hablando? ¿Qué es eso de sellar el mundo divino?

Berni: Tulio y Grinto ya no son niños, Grinto ya cumplió 13 años su tótem fue anulado prácticamente, solo podrá transformarse otra vez si esta cerca mientras alguien toca su tótem y Tulio es 1 año mayor, ya no hay guerreros en este mundo, hay que sellar la entrada al mundo divino, pero para eso se necesita un sacrificio, uno de nosotros tiene que ir al mundo divino y quedarse ahí para siempre, en el mundo divino tomara la forma de su tótem y el humano morirá, eso sellara el mundo divino hasta que lleguen los nuevos elegidos, después el sello se romperá porque ya hay quien proteja la ciudad y el guerrero que se convirtió en candado del portal podrá descansar en paz.

Pilar: ¿O sea que alguien debe morir?

Berni: Si, yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, pero Tulio quiere ir él, dice que quiere ser de utilidad ahora y no dentro de 50 años, él quiere que su vida tenga un sentido importante según él, y yo no quiero perder a unos de mis aprendices, son como mis hijos, yo ya viví suficiente ya cumplí mi destino, Tulio no.

Pilar: Si entiendo, el maestre Grinto siente lo mismo con nosotros.

Berni: Si Grinto es tu maestre entonces Tulio si fue al mundo divino, no sé qué hacer con ese chico.

Pilar: Porque no lo deja ir, si él quiere eso, déjelo, a veces la mejor opción es la menos agradable.

Berni: Es cierto, pero depende de uno elegirla.

De pronto Tulio entra en el recinto corriendo y gritando en busca del maestre Bernabé.

Tulio:¡Maestre!... (Él llega y toma aire por el cansancio) ma…maes…maestre, ha ocurrido un desastre… Grinto fue… Grinto fue capturado por Elefanto y se lo va a llevar al mundo divino.

Berni: ¡¿Qué? Si Grinto entra en el mundo divino su tótem será el que selle los portales, hay que ir por el.

Tulio: Esta en el centro de la ciudad.

Antes de que Tulio terminara de hablar Berni sale corriendo del recinto y va en busca de Grinto para detener a Elefanto. Y como sabemos lo va a hacer a un alto precio.

Continuara…


	10. P 2 Capitulo 3

NT: Ya lo saben Combo Niños no me pertenece, los derechos son de Carlo de Bautiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrell.

Despues de hablar con Cabeza, digo con el maestre Bernabé me entere de que los combo niños pierden sus poderes a los 13 años, y como no ha nacido la nueva generación alguien debe ir al mundo divino voluntariamente, donde su cuerpo morirá y su espíritu quedara como sello de los portales. Ahora Tulio vino corriendo y gritando que Grinto fue secuestrado por Elefanto, el maestre Bernabé fue a buscar a Grinto, pero yo ya se el final de esto y no creo que a Tulio le guste.

Combo Niños

Una aventura en el tiempo

Parte 2: Pilar

Capítulo 3: Culpa

Pilar quedo sola con Tulio en el recinto, aunque Pilar sabia como iba a terminar no quiso ir a evitarlo, solo ella sabe por qué, ahora que esta con Tulio ella ve en su rostro culpa y tristeza y como es ella quiere saber por qué.

Pilar: ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Grinto?

Tulio no responde nada y baja la cabeza para ver el piso.

Pilar: Responde, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Tulio: Fue mi culpa…. Yo quería ir al mundo divino para sellar los portales a este mundo, pero en lugar de eso… en lugar de eso puse en peligro la vida de mi mejor amigo.

Pilar: ¿Qué sucedió?

Tulio: Fui al templo de Elefanto, que es donde esta su portal (Próximamente en 50 años un centro comercial), no me percaté de que Grinto me siguió….

Recuerdos de Tulio.

Tulio fue a un templo en el centro de la jungla, lo que ahora sería la zona oeste de Nova Nizza, el entro allí pensando estar solo, pero Grinto lo siguió.

Grinto: Tulio, no vayas a hacer una locura!

Tulio: Déjame Grinto, tengo que hacerlo, voy a ir no importa lo que diga el maestre.

Él se sube al altar y lee la escritura tallada en el muro.

Tulio: "Para liberar al rey elefante debes destruir la tumba que lo aprisiona". Voy a abrir el portal y antes de que el salga yo ya abre sellado el mundo divino.

Grinto: No Tulio, no lo hagas hermano, tu debes ser el siguiente maestre así lo eligió maestre Bernabé, déjame ir a mi si salvo tu vida.

Tulio ¿Y qué quieres que haga durante los siguientes 50 años? ¿Esperar? No quiero sentirme útil en 50 años, quiero servir de algo ahora, quiero darle un sentido a mi vida.

El rompe la tumba con una patada muy poderosa y el portal se abre cuando estaba dispuesto a entrar al mundo divino Grinto le dice.

Grinto: ¿Y quién dijo que tu vida no tiene sentido? Tu vida siempre la tuvo, igual que la mía, ¡vivirla!

Al oír esas palabras Tulio quedo inmóvil, como si Grinto tuviera razón, toda la razón del mundo, porque era cierto, aun así Tulio estaba listo para saltar al portal, pero Elefanto salió del portal y los vio a ellos ahí.

Elefanto: ¿¡Uds. Fueron quienes me liberaron! Gracias, pero en agradecimiento me los comeré a los 2.

Elefanto ataca destruyendo el templo, Grinto y Tulio lograron escapar por suerte pero antes de sentirse a salvo Elefanto toma a Grinto de la pierna con su trompa y lo levanta.

Elefanto: Tu, puedo sentir tu poder débil, ya no debes de ser mas un guardián, supongo que eres aprendiz del Ala de Dragón Berni.

Tulio y Grinto: ¿Berni? ¿Maestre Bernabé?

Elefanto: Si ese, el me encerró y como venganza te encerrare a ti junto conmigo, en el centro de esta ciudad se abre hay un portal de un divino que fue encerrado en un reloj de arena lo utilizare para volver.

Elefanto se marcha corriendo con Grinto en sus manos y Tulio sale corriendo a avisarle a su maestre…

Tulio: Y vine corriendo hasta aquí a decirle al maestre Bernabé.

Pilar: Entiendo, (si fue su culpa) ¿dijiste algo de un divino encerrado en un reloj de arena?

Tulio: Asi me dijo el divino, pero yo no sé nada, tú dices que viviste del futuro, ¿Cómo?

Pilar: Un divino llamado Tempo, estaba luchando contra él y me envio aquí, ahora tengo que vencerlo para volver a casa pero parece que tuve suerte ya que el estaba en el mundo divino y tu casi lo sellas.

Tulio: ¡ Suerte! ¿¡ Llamas suerte a que por mi culpa el divino se llevara a mi mejor amigo con el?

Pilar: Creeme se como termina esto y no se si te agrade.

Tulio: ¿Cómo?

Pilar: Bueno veras…..

Antes de que Pilar pudiera responder, Grinto entra al recinto caminando con un rostro de tristeza y Tulio se alegra de verlo.

Tulio: Grinto, estas bien amigo… pero que sucedió, por que tienes esa cara.

Grinto: Tulio, bueno….

Una cabeza de piedra entra al recinto saltando, alguien a que Pilar conoce muy bien.

(Bueno ahora si le voy a decir Cabeza)

Cabeza: Hola Tulio.

Tulio: Maestre Bernabé, ¿Ud. entro al mundo divino?

Cabeza: Si, Elefanto entro al portal con Grinto, yo también entre y logre sacar a Grinto antes de que llegáramos al mundo divino, pero yo no salí a tiempo.

Tulio se envuelve en un sentimiento de culpa y sale corriendo hacia afuera.

Cabeza: Espera ¿a donde vas?

Tulio: ¡ A enmendar mi error!

Continuara…..


	11. P 2 Capitulo 4

NT: Combo niños no me pertenece, los derechos son de Carlo de Bautiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrell.

Al ver llegar al maestre Grinto y a Cabeza, Tulio sintió culpa y fue a enmendar su error según él, va a sellar el mundo divino y no podre volver, si lo hace cuando vea a Paco y a los demás tendre 61 años, sere muy vieja, tengo que volver rápido.

Combo Niños

Una aventura en el tiempo

Parte 2: Pilar

Capítulo 4: En marcha.

Cabeza: Demonios ese chico nunca va a aprender, tu si quieres volver a tu tiempo debes actuar rápido.

Cabeza va hacia un estante y trata de alcanzar algo que no se ve muy bien.

Cabeza: Grinto ven y ayúdame.

Grinto: Si maestre.

El va y levanta a Cabeza, el toma algo con la boca, un reloj de arena antiguo que ya había terminado su trayectoria. En el estaba la imagen de Tempo.

Cabeza: M..M..m.m

Pilar: ¿Qué?

El escupe el reloj y cae al piso sin romperse

Cabeza: Qué lo agarres te digo, ah… tendré que acostumbrarme, lo bueno es que ahora soy inmortal, si es que eso es bueno.

Pilar: ¿Inmortal?

Cabeza: Ahora soy un divino, tengo una parte humana por que nací humano pero ahora soy un divino, un ser inmortal, además tuve suerte, logre salir del mundo divino antes de que el sacrificio terminara.

Pilar: Con razón Ud. Sigue con Grinto dentro de 50 años.

Grinto: ¿Cómo?

Pilar: Creo que hable de más. Espera los 50 años ahora no tengo tiempo, ¿para qué es el reloj?

Cabeza: Tempo está encerrado ahí, rómpelo y será liberado, pero tienes que detener a Tulio antes de que use un portal, el más cercano

es el de Duplico, ¿sabes donde es?

Pilar: Si.

Cabeza: Antes de que te vayas toma.

Cabeza va hacia el estante otra vez, pero no llega y Grinto le ayuda, el toma con la boca una botella con un extraño liquido.

Cabeza: M.M.M

Pilar: Entiendo deme.

Ella le lo saca de la boca a Cabeza y se sacude la mano.

Cabeza: Este es el "alma de los antiguos" es una poción que creo un divino muy poderoso pero muy bueno también, si lo bebes no importa el tótem que tenga el divino, tu podras tocarlo, pero su efecto dura una sola vez y solo queda un trago.

Pilar: No debo desperdiciarlo.

Cabeza: Que ni se te ocurra.

Una vez recibido estos objetos Pilar sale corriendo en busca de Tulio.

Cabeza: Espera, no se te olvide que debes encerrar a Tempo antes de las 6 a.m si no te quedaras aquí por siempre.

Pilar: Si!

Ahora Pilar esta corriendo directo hacia el portal de Duplico, esperando llegar a tiempo y no fallar, de lo contrario deberá acostumbrarse a vivir sin sus amigos ni su familia.

Continuara…..


	12. P 2 capìtulo 5

NT: Lo de siempre.

Muy bien, ya se como volver a mi tiempo, Cabeza me dio el reloj en que encerraron a Tempo y el "alma de los antiguos" que sirve para poder tocar cualquier tótem, ahora solo tengo que llegar antes que Tulio al portal de Duplico y evitar que selle el mundo divino, es una carrera contra el tiempo y no quiero volver a ver a mis amigos con 61 años.

Combo niños

Una aventura en el tiempo

Parte 2: Pilar

Capítulo 5: Adios

Pilar ahora está corriendo en la jungla, ella sabe dónde es el portal de Duplico, pero lo sabe en el futuro, ahora 50 años atrás donde la mayoría de la ciudad era jungla, está perdida.

Pilar: ¿Dónde está ese maldito portal? Piensa, en 50 años esta en donde en unas ruinas, una pirámide en ruinas que tenia enredaderas por todas partes. Al sur de la escuela 3 calles ya recordé.

Ella se dirige hacia al sur hasta ver la pirámide, dentro de ella Tulio estaba a punto de liberar a Duplico pero ella lo detiene.

Pilar: Espera, no lo hagas.

Tulio: No me importa quien te haya enviado, lo hare.

Pilar: No espera, no lo hagas aun.

Tulio se detiene y voltea.

Tulio: ¿Cómo que aun?

Ella se acerca y le responde.

Pilar: Si quieres hacerlo hazlo no me importa, pero tengo que liberar y detener a Tempo aquí para poder volver y si tu sellas el portal yo me quedare aquí por siempre.

Tulio: ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

Pilar: Aquí tengo el reloj de arena en que lo encerraron, si lo libero y lo devuelvo tu después podrás sellar el mundo divino, solo necesito que me ayudes a encerrarlo, no puedo hacer la súper explosión sola, ¿Qué dices?

Tulio: Esta bien, te ayudare pero después entrare al mundo divino, voy a enmendar el error que cometí.

Pilar: Error, ¿qué error? No fue culpa tuya lo que le sucedió a Cabeza, era algo que debía pasar nada más, no te culpes hasta el día de tu muerte.

Él se calma y baja la mirada hacia el piso.

Tulio: Si… tal vez tengas razón, pero aun así la culpa me quema por dentro, si yo no hubiera liberado a Elefanto él no se habría llevado a Grinto y el maestre Bernabé ahora sería normal.

Pilar: Si es cierto, pero el maestre Cabeza es quien me entrena junto con Grinto dentro de 50 años, si no cometido tu "error" como tu dices el moriría dentro de poco tiempo, gracias a ti el es inmortal, gracias a ti el es mi maestre, Grinto me dijo o me dira dentro de 50 años que hay errores que valen la pena cometerlos.

Tulio: Tal vez sea cierto, pero ire igualmente al mundo divino, será otro error que cometa, pero valdra la pena como tu dices.

Ella no responde nada y se prepara para pelear, arroja el reloj al aire y solo espera a que caiga y se rompa.

Pilar: ¿Me ayudaras con este problema?

Tulio: Adelante.

El reloj cae al piso y se rompe, partiéndose en varios pedazos, un portal se abre y de allí sale Tempo.

Tempo: Libre, al fin libre.

Tulio: No por mucho divino.

Pilar: ahora me regresaras a mi tiempo.

Tempo: Tu debes de ser alguien a quien traje aquí en otro tiempo, esta bien si quieres volver deberas detenerme.

El sale corriendo del templo de Duplico y antes de irse abre un portal del que sale cavernícola enorme con el cuerpo robusto.

Tulio: Nunca dijiste que el divino nos haría pelear contra esto.

Pilar: Se me olvido, pero yo tuve que pelear contra un barbaro.

El cavernícola ataca lanzando unas rocas enormes que hay por que el templo se derrumbo anteriormente, los chicos esquivan todas hasta que una da con un soporte principal, provocando que el templo se derrumbe por completo, ellos logran salir a tiempo, pero el cavernícola no tubo tanta suerte.

Tulio: Parece que nos decidimos de el, y además Duplico no podrá ser liberado.

Pilar: ¿Quién?

Tulio: Duplico, un divino que puede tomar tu forma si lo tocas.

Pilar: Genial, me gustaría ver otra Pilar en el mundo.

(Parece que Duplico no fue liberado otra vez)

Pilar: Hay que ir por Tempo y rápido.

Ellos se van en busca de Tempo y conociendo a los divinos el debe de estar causando problemas en la ciudad. En el centro de la ciudad Tempo estaba jugando con las edades, por así decirlo, a quien se cruzara en su camino envejecía o rejuvenecía a su antojo, hasta que llegaron Pilar y Tulio.

Tempo: Parece que derrotaron a ese cavernícola, creo que tengo que empezar a traer a gente inteligente para pelear.

Pilar: creo que debes traer a alguien para que te den una paliza.

Tempo: Que niña tan chistosa, que tal si juego contigo un rato.

El intenta enviar a Pilar otra vez a otra época, pero antes de que fuera absorbida por un portal Tulio salta y la quita del medio.

Tulio: Ten más cuidado, si quieres volver a tu época trata de no estar cerca de esos portales.

Pilar: Gracias.

Tempo: Ahora verán lo que puedo hacer.

El abre ambas palmas y vuelve toda la ciudad mas antigua de lo que es, los edificios estaban en ruinas, no había personas en ella estaba totalmente abandonada y había telarañas por todas partes.

Pilar: ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Tempo: Adelante 1000 años en el tiempo de esta ciudad, toda la ciudad se convirtió en una ruina destruida, los humanos aquí murieron hace mucho, solo queda el polvo de lo que fueron, perfecta para que yo y los divinos la gobernemos, esperaba que ustedes también cayeran en el hechizo del tiempo y murieran, pero ya que son mitad divinos no funciono.

Tulio: ¿Mitad divinos? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Tempo: Sus maestres no se lo dijeron, entonces no lo sabrán jamás por que los mandare al otro mundo ahora.

(Tocare ese tema mas a fondo cuando llegue a Azul)

Tempo los ataca muy seguidamente con varios portales que amenazan con enviarlos a otra época.

Pilar: Trata de que no te toquen.

Ambos se esconden en un callejón sin salida y logran perder a Tempo por un momento.

Pilar saca el Alma de los antiguos y abre la botella, ella toma un poco y deja un sorbo a Tulio.

Pilar: Ten toma esto, es para que podamos tocar el tótem de Tempo.

Tulio: No servirá conmigo, mis poderes se fueron hace mucho.

Pilar: Cabeza dijo que con esta poción cualquiera podría tocar un tótem, a la primera oportunidad no dudes en hacerlo.

Tulio: Entendido.

Él toma lo que queda de esa poción y la botella queda vacía.

Pilar: ¿Qué crees que haya querido decir con que somos mitad divinos?

Tulio: No sé, pero no tengo ganas de averiguarlo.

Tempo: Los encontré.

Y Tempo vuelve a atacarlos, ellos logran salir de ese callejón Pilar logra ver el tótem en su espalda.

Pilar: Es el tótem de Serio, parece que ha tenido ese tótem desde hace mucho.

Tulio: No me importa de quien sea, allí voy.

El se dirige inmediatamente hacia la espalda de Tempo y trata de tocar el tótem de Serio, pero Tempo lo esquiva yendo hacia atrás, sin darse cuenta de Pilar estaba esperando y en el momento justo.

Pilar: TOTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!

(Adoro esta parte)

Pilar: IGUANA.

Tulio: LOBO.

(bueno ya saben cómo es Pilar, pero como yo cree a Tulio tengo que describirlo como los también)

Tulio es un lobo color gris con las orejas hacia arriba también grises y por dentro rosa, garras afiladas en sus manos como Serio, una cola que defiende hacia abajo y unos ojos grises profundos.

Tulio: Que comience la fiesta, ahora sentirás lo que es el aullido de un lobo.

El aúlla y genera una onda de sonido enorme que destruye varios edificios y aturde a Tempo.

Pilar: Ahora voy yo.

Ella va y ata a Tempo con su cuerpo estrangulándolo hasta que este queda tirado en el piso sin aire.

Tulio: Ahora.

Tulio y Pilar: Combo Niños Súper explosión.

Tempo: Todavia tus amigos están bajo mi hechizo, y te prometo que no volverán jamas.

Dicho eso Tempo es encerrado en el reloj de arena que estaba en una ventana de adorno y Pilar solo alcanzo a ver a Tulio antes de aparecer en Nova Nizza otra vez, pero ahora ella sabia que si no hacen nada Tempo la destruirá totalmente, otra vez.

(Y esto es para los que les gustaría saber que paso con Tulio)

De alguna forma Tulio logro entrar en el templo de Duplico y está parado en el altar de Duplico, el abrió el portal y antes de entrar en el Grinto y Cabeza entran en el Templo, el solo se dio vuelta y les dirigió una sonrisa de gracias, después de eso entro en el portal y una luz cegó a Grinto y Cabeza, después de eso el tótem del lobo quedo en la pared de templo, después Grinto y Cabeza se dan vuelta y se marchan, solo se alcanza a oír un susurro de Cabeza, una sola frase "Gracias a ti Tulio".

Continuara….

En parte 3.


	13. P3 capitulo 1

NT: Combo Niños no me pertenece, ya saben toda la cosa y ya me aburri de escribir esto siempre, uds ya lo saben y eso basta para mí.

Otra NT: Para los que le gusto este relato, pido que sean pacientes porque acabo de comenzar las clases en un colegio de doble escolaridad y no tendré mucho tiempo para continuarlo, pero los fines de semana seguiré con él.

Al fin sali de esa cosa, pero ¿donde estoy? Esto es Nova Nizza, no ha cambiado en lo mas minimo, ¿a donde me habrá enviado el divino? No tengo tiempo de hacer preguntas, ire a ver si los demás están aquí.

Combo Niños

Una aventura en el tiempo

Parte 3: Paco

Capítulo 1: El peor recuerdo

Paco salió del portal de Tempo y apareció en Nova Nizza, nada era diferente, pero ¿Por qué será? Pues es eso lo que él va a averiguar ahora, pero él no sabe que Tempo lo envió al peor día de su vida y que eso va a causar algo terrible.

Paco: (Estoy en Nova Nizza, ¿pero por qué estoy aquí si Tempo me envió a otra época? ¿Su hechizo no habrá funcionado en mí?

Él sabía que si él estaba en Nova Nizza, los demás también, y solo podrían estar en un sitio, el recinto, así que decidió ir allí.

Él fue directo a la escuela, pero algo le llamo la atención muy fuertemente, paso por donde debería estar su casa y esta no estaba, era un terreno en construcción en la mayor parte de la manzana.

Paco: (¿Y mi casa? ¿Dónde está? Esto es una construcción)

El miro bien esa construcción y algo le parecía familiar, algo que el no quería recordar, ni tampoco quería volver a vivir, no sabía que pasaba pero eso ahora no le importaba, cuando llego a la escuela ingreso inmediatamente a la biblioteca, allí estaba Grinto ordenando unos libros sobre una escalera, Paco inmediatamente lo llama.

Paco: Maestre Grinto, que sucedió.

Grinto lo escucha, pero él no está seguro de con quien está hablando.

Grinto: Necesitas algo hijo, soy Grinto el bibliotecario.

Paco: ¿Cómo? Soy yo Paco, no me recuerda, Ud. me entrena.

Grinto: No sé de hablas hijo, yo no te conozco.

Paco: De que habla maestre, soy yo Paco el toro, Ud. me entrena junto con los demás combo niños.

Ahora Grinto se pone un poco agresivo.

Grinto: Niño no sé cómo sabes de los combo niños, pero yo no sé quién eres.

Paco: Ud. Y maestre Cabeza me entrenan a mi, Pilar, Serio y a Azul, desde hace un poco mas de 3 años.

Al escuchar el nombre de Cabeza, Grinto reacciona y lo toma a Paco del brazo llevándolo al recinto.

Grinto: Dime niño, ¿Cómo sabes de Cabeza y por qué estás aquí?

Paco: No me reconoce, soy Paco, Ud. Es mi maestre, estaba peleando con Tempo y el me metió dentro de un portal y después de eso aparecí aquí en Nova Nizza otra vez.

Cabeza entra en la habitación y pregunta a Paco algo.

Cabeza: Dime niño, ¿En qué año estamos?

Paco: Maestre Cabeza, Ud. Tampoco me reconoce.

Cabeza: Responde a mi pregunta jovencito, ¿en qué año estamos?

Paco: 2010, hoy es 4 de abril de 2010.

Cabeza: Paco, si ese es tu nombre, hoy es 3 de agosto del 2004. Tempo te envió 6 años al pasado.

Paco al oír esa fecha sorprendido camino hacia atrás dando varios pasos, hasta que choca contra un estante en la pared, donde había un reloj de arena que se cae y se rompe, de ahí sale Tempo.

Tempo: Al fin libre otra vez, espero que esta vez sea por más tiempo, (el mira a Paco) Tu eres uno de los niños que mande a otra época dentro de 6 años, te recuerdo bien, elegí esta fecha especialmente para ti, espero te guste.

Dicho esto Tempo escapa del recinto y sale a la ciudad.

Grinto: Bueno al menos ya hiciste algo para volver.

Paco: ¿Cómo?

Cabeza: Liberaste a Tempo, no fue a propósito pero lo hiciste, ahora debes devolverlo a su mundo otra vez, pero tendrás que hacerlo solo, como los combo niños todavía no han llegado, el mundo divino y nuestros poderes siguen sellados.

Grinto: ¿Entonces como escapo Tempo? Tulio sello los portales hace casi 50 años no recuerda.

Cabeza: Con la aparición de este chico Paco, se rompió el sello, el sello es hasta que un combo niño llegue a la ciudad, este chico realmente es uno de ellos, de lo contrario Tempo jamás hubiera escapado por más que se rompiera el reloj, si no fuera así Tempo habría vuelto a su portal original.

Paco estaba distraído y no oía ninguna palabra, solo pensaba en un mal recuerdo que tenía por volver a ver esa construcción un recuerdo que el había sellado en su mente con la esperanza de olvidarlo, el recuerdo de una tragedia que el no podía olvidar.

Paco: ("Elegí esta fecha especialmente para ti" que quiso decir) Disculpen me repetirían la fecha.

Grinto: 3 de Agosto del 2004 hijo.

Ahora si Paco recordó ese recuerdo, esta fecha es el día que el jamás quisiera recordar, al oír esa respuesta el salió corriendo del recinto, con mucha prisa.

Cabeza: ¿A dónde vas niño?

Paco ni siquiera oyó mientras seguía corriendo desesperadamente.

Cabeza: Grinto ve por tu mascara, hay que seguirlo, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Grinto: Piensas que él lo hará.

Cabeza: No sé, pero si ocurre otra vez solo el podrá detenerlo.

Continuara…


	14. P3 capitulo 2

NT: Ya lo saben, no me hagan repetirlo.

Apenas llegue a Nova Nizza fui al recinto a buscar al maestre Grinto y a Cabeza, cuando pase por donde estaría mi casa vi un sitio en construcción y eso me trajo un recuerdo, en el recinto me entere que estoy 6 años en el pasado y accidentalmente libere a Tempo, pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron sus palabras, "elegí esta fecha especialmente para ti" Esas palabras me hicieron recordar la fecha en que estoy, la fecha del peor momento de mi vida…

Combo Niños

Una aventura en el tiempo

Parte 3: Paco

Capítulo 2: Tragedia

Paco salió corriendo del recinto y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia donde se supone que esta su casa, corre lo más rápido que puede por recordó la peor cosa de su vida, un recuerdo que guardo en su mente tanto tiempo que el mismo creyó olvidar, pero no fue así y ahora corre a toda marcha para poder impedirlo, ya que esta puede ser su única y ultima oportunidad.

Paco: (Apresurate, no pierdas esta oportunidad, todavía tienes tiempo, o lo viviras otra vez),

El sigue corriendo hasta llegar a la construcción de un edificio departamental de aproximadamente 4 pisos que seguía en construcción, el entro sin dudarlo y subio hasta el ultimo piso, llego y vio como un niño pequeño se separa de los brazos de su padre y se acerca al filo de la caída para ver hacia abajo y saludar a su madre que alcanzo a ver, pero ese niño resbala y queda colgando de la cornisa, un paso de caer, su padre al verlo solo grita un nombre y va por el, pero cuando lo sujeta el también resbala y queda colgando de la cornisa sujetándose con una mano y con la otra sostiene a su hijo, 2 vidas pendiendo de un hilo, Paco sin dudarlo va a ayudar sujetando la mano del hombre y tratando de subirlo, como ellos estaban solos hay arriba nadie podía ayudar más que él y el hombre al ver que Paco no podía seguir sosteniéndolo por mucho tomo la peor decisión se su vida, arrojo a su hijo a los brazos de Paco y se soltó de la cornisa, cayendo desde el último piso y estrellándose contra el suelo, el niño llorando por su padre, en ese mismo momento llego la madre del niño que recibió al niño en sus brazos y diciendo las palabras que Paco jamás le hubiera gustado volver a oír en su vida.

M. del niño: Lo siento Paco, pero él no lo lograra.

Al oír eso Paco salió corriendo del edificio conteniendo las lágrimas, recordando la peor cosa que vio en su vida, el sacrificio de su padre para salvarlo a él, vivió el peor momento de su vida por segunda vez. Ahora saliendo de ese edificio vio el cuerpo de su padre en el suelo y no pudo evitar echar el llanto afuera, corrió alejándose del ultimo recuerdo que tendrá de su padre con lágrimas en los ojos hasta un lugar que él no había ido hace tiempo, una pequeña laguna artificial hecha para atraer turistas al otro lado de la ciudad, en la que siempre desahogaba sus penas, sin saberlo Tempo lo estaba observando desde atrás, como el chico toro, el mas duro del equipo trataba de ahogar ese recuerdo en llanto y diciendo repetidamente que si paso, paso.

Continuara…...

Lamento si fui duro con el en este Fic, pero tengo que hacerlo enojar mucho con Tempo para poder hacer lo que estoy planeando, pero eso será mas adelante.


	15. P3 capitulo 3

NT: si ya saben combo niños no me pertenece, aunque muy poco lee esto debo ponerlo igualmente y ya me aburrio.

Como pensaba Tempo me trajo al dia de la muerte de mi padre, el peor dia de mi vida, ahora estoy sentado en una banca en frente de un lago casi abandonado por el mundo llorando y con el recuerdo vivo de ese accidente como le dice mi madre, pero yo siento que fue culpa mia y me hubiera gustado poder hacer algo ahora que soy mas grande que cuando sucedió, pero falle y volvi a ver a mi padre caer desde allí, ahora solo buscare la forma de volver a casa y de vencer a Tempo, lo hare pagar por esto.

Combo Niños

Una aventura en el tiempo

Parte 3: Paco

Capítulo 3: Ira

Tempo sale del árbol en el que estaba escondido y se muestra ante Paco diciendo unas palabras despiadadas para lo que había hecho.

Tempo: ¿Te gusto la función? O ¿quieres ver otra vez la película?

Paco: ¿Cómo? ¿A caso el peor momento de mi vida fue para divertirte?

Tempo: La verdad si, fue muy divertido, ver como por culpa tuya tu padre abandona este mundo y se une a las filas del infierno.

Paco: ¡¿Qué? Me trajiste aquí para divertirte con mi sufrimiento, eres un maldito desgraciado.

Tempo: Lo se y me encanta, tu sufrimiento fue tan placentero, planeaba hacer lo mismo con tus amigos pero solo tu mente me permitio el paso, la mente de tus amigos era como un muro de piedra pero tu, prácticamente era una puerta abierta y oxidada.

Paco: ¿Te metiste en mi mente?

Tempo: Bingo, en el momento que estuvieron dentro del portal hasta que fueron absorbidos estuve buscando en su mente el peor momento de sus vidas para enviarlos allí, pero solo tu fuiste quien tuvo una cabeza tan hueca como para dejarme entrar, y gracias a eso me divertí como nunca.

Paco: Jugaste conmigo todo el tiempo, me trajiste aquí a propósito para ver como sufria al no poder evitar la muerte de mi padre, maldito, te juro que te enviare a la roca de la saliste para siempre.

Tempo: ¿Cómo? Tu no tienes el tótem que esta en mi espalda, y no podras transformarte jamas, acéptalo te quedaras aquí para siempre y para hacerlo divertido para mi te obligare a repetir ese momento hasta el dia de tu muerte, viviras en el recuerdo de la muerte del inútil de tu padre, sacrificar su vida para salvar a alguien mas inútil que el, debio haber estado loco.

Paco: Retráctate! ¡Mi padre sacrifico su vida por mi! ¡ De no haber hecho eso seria yo quien ahora estuviera muerto y jamas me hubiera convertido en un combo niño, jamas hubiera conocido a mis amigos! ¡ Le debo mi vida a el!

Tempo: Una vida que no tiene sentido alguno y que ya esta podrida por el pecado humano, tu mataste a tu padre al acercarte a esa cornisa, para ti fue un accidente pero para los demás fue tu culpa.

Paco: ¡BASTA!

Paco es envuelto en una luz negra que fluye en su cuerpo y en su brazo derecho aparece el tótem del toro, que empieza a absorver esa luz y teñirse de negro por completo, al terminar el tótem se rompe dejando una marca en la mitad y de el sale un portal del que sale un toro enorme con cuernos afilados y color negro de ojos rojos, Paco cae y la luz negra desaparece, y el toro comienza a destruir todo a su paso.

Tempo: Si, lo logre.

Paco: ¿Qué… que es eso?

Tempo: Es tu mitad divina niño, tu la liberaste usando tu ira, planeaba hacerlo con todo tus amigos al mandarlos al peor momento de sus vidas pero contigo vasta para destruir Nova Nizza.

Paco: ¿Mi mitad divina? ¿Qué significa eso?

Tempo: Eso ya no te incumbe, tú ya eres una molestia para mi.

El toro negro al ver a Paco va directamente hacia el para envestirlo, pero en el momento justo aparece un guerrero con una mascara de mono que lo ciega usando lodo y toma a Paco logrando escapar del monstruo.

Ahora además de Tempo, Paco tiene otro enemigo, el mismo.

Continuara….


	16. P3 capitulo 4

NT: Lo de siempre.

Después de ver como un toro salió de mi brazo derecho y empezó a destruir todo lo que vio, yo estaba confundido, ¿Qué era eso o quien era eso? Solo se que antes de que me atacara y posiblemente me matara alguien vino a rescatarme y me salvo muy de suerte, ahora solo quiero saber que es esa cosa y como vuelvo a casa.

Combo Niños

Una aventura en el tiempo

Parte 3: Paco

Capítulo 4: una decisión importante

Paco quedo sorprendido al ver a ese monstruo salir de el y ahora yendo directo hacia el recinto con Grinto solo se pregunta sobre ese monstruo y "su mitad divina".

Paco: Dígame maestre, ¿Qué es eso de mi mitad divina?

Grinto: Bueno niño, veo que me reconociste, eso te lo explicara Cabeza cuando lleguemos.

Paco: (que será lo que me van a decir)

Ellos siguen su ruta yendo de árbol en árbol para que nadie los vea hasta llegar al recinto, allí Cabeza los estaba esperando, más bien dicho esperaba a Paco.

Cabeza: Volviste chico.

Paco: Si maestre Cabeza, dígame ¿qué es eso de mi mitad divina?

Cabeza: Espera no vayas tan rápido, primero lo primero, ¿un toro salio de ti?

Paco: Si, primero una luz negra me envolvió durante una discusión con el divino y después ese toro salio de mi.

Cabeza y Grinto se miran preocupados, como si eso fuera la peor cosa que pudiera pasar.

Cabeza: Niño, prepárate por que esto va a ser largo.

Paco: Entendido, pero que tengo que saber.

Cabeza: Mucho, pero yo no se todo, mi maestre me explico lo que se, y lo que hay que saber quedo en el olvido hace mucho, eso me dijo el hace mas de 90 años.

Paco: 90 años! ¿Cuántos años tiene usted?

Cabeza: 104 años y parece que tuviera 75, bueno a lo que te debo decir. Ese toro eres tu, tu parte no humana, tu parte divina….

Paco: ¿mi que?

Cabeza: ¡No me interrumpas!

Ese grito sacude a Paco y lo despeina más de lo que el ya esta.

Cabeza: Sigo…. Tu parte divina si, los combo niños son elegidos por que tienen algo de especial a diferencia de los demás humanos, ellos tienen una parte divina que es su tótem, esa parte divina, tu tótem es parte de ti, es como tu otra mitad, esta también tiene pensamientos, sentimientos, opiniones, (como el tigrillo cuando hablo con Serio) es prácticamente otro ser viviente, solo que el sale al mundo cuando tu tocas tu tótem o te transformas, pero existe una forma de liberarla, es llenándola de un sentimiento fuerte, muy fuerte, cuando ese sentimiento es liberado tu tótem lo consume, como son tus emociones también son las suyas, tu ira hacia Tempo fue llenando el tótem del toro hasta que este se liberó finalmente, cuando se libera el tótem este solo tiene un sentimiento, el que lo libero, en tu caso es la ira, igual que la última vez.

Paco: ¿La ultima vez?

Cabeza: Si hace mucho, cuando yo era niño…

Paco: (los dinosaurios vivian)

Cabeza:…Un amigo mio se enfado con su padre después de que este se marcho, se enfado tanto que libero su tótem, uno de los mas fuertes, el rinoceronte, destruyo Nova Nizza por completo y para poder detenerlo tuvimos que hacer el sacrificio máximo para una persona.

Paco: ¿Cuál?

Cabeza: La muerte, mi amigo se quitó la vida sabiendo que si el moría, su tótem también, pero existe otra forma de detenerlo, y esa es tocarlo con el sentimiento contrario que lo libero, la contra de la ira, es el amor, y el jamás pudo hacerlo ya que su tótem mato muchas personas, entre ella aquella que el mas quería, dime ¿podrás hacerlo o tu también deberás morir en vano?

Paco: ¿Cómo? ¿Para detenerlo debo morir?

Cabeza: O tocarlo con el sentimiento del amor

Paco: (Tengo que morir o detenerlo con amor, ¿esto es una broma?)

Cabeza: Hay otra cosa que debo decirte.

Paco: ¿Cuál?

Cabeza: Mientras el siga libre tu eres un humano común y corriente, ya no eres un combo niño a menos que lo toques y lo vuelvas a recuperar.

Paco: Entonces si quiero volver a mi tiempo tengo que tocarlo si o si.

Cabeza: Supongo que si esa parte se me había olvidado, piénsalo o medítalo como tu quieras, tienes tiempo hasta que la ciudad sea destruida.

Paco: Gracias por el aliento.

Cabeza se va y deja a Paco y a Grinto solos, Grinto también está por irse pero antes le dice a Paco lo siguiente.

Grinto: Solo tu tienes la decisión a lo que vas a hacer, pero espero que no sea la decisión que nadie quiere tomar.

Dicho esto el se va y deja a Paco solo, Paco ahora tiene que tomar la decisión de su vida, ahora cual será esa.

Continuara….


	17. P3 capitulo 5

NT: Lo de siempre.

El maestre cabeza me dijo que si quiero detener a ese monstruo que yo libere debo morir o combatirlo con el sentimiento contrario que lo invoco, "Amor" ahora el problema es que no sé qué debo hacer, "amor o muerte" una dura elección, no quiero morir pero no sé qué debo hacer con lo de "amor" que yo sepa no estoy o estuve enamorado, o eso creo yo.

Combo Niños

Una aventura en el tiempo

Parte 3: Paco

Capítulo 5: Un recuerdo especial.

Paco quedo solo en el recinto, paseándose de lado a lado sin saber qué hacer, tiene 2 opciones, Morir o Amar, como mucho sabemos a nadie le gustaría morir con 11 años, y como mucho más sabemos, Paco solo piensa en si mismo como para haber amado a alguien mas que a sus padres, o eso creemos, aun así el tiene que hacerlo rápido por que su mitad divina destruirá toda la ciudad de Nova Nizza en cuestión de minutos, además de que el no sabe que debe hacer todo eso antes de las 6 de la mañana.

Paco: (Genial, sabia decisión tengo que tomar, Amar o Morir, para Serio esto seria fácil, solo tiene que pensar en Azul y listo, todavía no entiendo como es que ella es la única que no se dio cuenta, si el es tan obvio…)

¿?¿?: No te desvíes del tema Paco!

Paco: ¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Y como sabes que pienso?

¿?¿?: Quieres hablar conmigo, ve y medita, creo que tenemos un poco de tiempo, y no te quedes dormido.

Paco: Ehhh…. Esta bien, creo.

El va y se sienta en su cubículo a meditar, se pone en posición y cierra los ojos, ahí es cuando entra en su mente, (si igual que lo que le paso a Serio, solo que ahora Paco no tiene al toro que lo ayude) Una habitación blanca, totalmente blanca con imágenes suyas por todas partes, fotos de el triunfando en deportes, peleas, desafíos de Telmo, solo en una parte negra esta la imagen de el dia que perdió contra Rafa un juego de novanok, pero el resto son sus glorias.

Paco: ¿Dónde estoy?

¿?¿?: No es obvio, es tu mente, y estos son tus recuerdos, aquellos que tu quieres recordar.

Paco: Preséntate, ¿Quién eres y porque estas en mi cabeza? ¿acaso tu eres mi consciencia?

Ante el se va formando una sombra negra que va tomando forma, una forma de niño pequeño con ojos (no me acuerdo si eran rojos o marrones pero son del mismo color que los de Paco) y ropa roja, cabello marron despeinado y una sonrisa traviesa.

Paco*: Hola, soy Paco.

Paco: ¿Cómo tu eres yo?

Paco*: Si y no, soy el recuerdo de ti cuando eras pequeño, la parte de ti que olvidaste hace mucho.

Paco: ¿Qué olvide? Yo no te he olvidado, o no me he olvidado, yo no olvide nada.

Paco*: ¿Seguro? Entonces, dime ¿por qué tardaste en recordar que hoy falleció papá? O ¿por qué no recuerdas cuando te caíste del árbol y te rompiste una pierna? Esa es la razón de la cicatriz que tienes desde los 6 años, o ¿ por qué no recuerdas cuando mamá tuvo un accidente y tu te quedaste con ella en el hospital llorando toda la noche, porque si ella moria tu te ibas a quedar solo?

Paco: Esta bien entiendo, y dime que hago aquí.

Paco*: Es tu mente, la que casi nunca usas o visitas, mira a tu alrededor, dime ¿Qué ves?

Paco mira y solo ve recuerdos de sus triunfos en la vida, nada malo, nada de su pasado que lo torture, solo en una esquina negra el dia en que perdió contra Rafa, nada mas.

Paco: Son mis recuerdos, ¿Qué tengo que saber de ellos?

Paco*: De ellos… nada, de los que no están aquí nada, tienes que aprender de aquellos que no están aquí, de aquellos que no quieres recordar.

Paco: ¿Y esos donde están?

Paco*: Por alla, en la parte negra

El mira a ese rincón negro donde esta ese recuerdo de su derrota y pregunta.

Paco: ¿Qué hay ahí?

Paco*: Las cosas que enviaste allí, aquellas que no te importan lo suficiente como para recordarlas, todo lo que has olvidado y lo que deseas olvidar, no es un lugar muy lindo.

Paco: ¿Entonces debo ir allí? Esta bien, pero que debo buscar allí.

Paco*: Yo no lo se, yo no ire contigo, tendras otro guía allí.

Paco: Muy bien aquí voy.

El va caminado hacia allí, se acerca hasta ese rincón que parece volverse cada vez mas grande con cada paso que el daba, hasta que en un momento se convirtió en una habitación mucho mas grande que la anterior, al entrar allí vio muchos de sus recuerdos, malos, buenos, todo estaban allí, pero en ninguno aparecía el, estaban todas aquellas personas que el siempre veía, solo en los recuerdos malos estaba el y en los buenos eran otras personas, estos recuerdos son aquellos en los que Paco no piensa nunca, en los demás.

Paco: Este lugar me da miedo, por eso nunca vengo.

¿?¿?: Al fin decidiste venir.

Paco: ¿Quien dijo eso?

Frente a el se materializa otra sombra como la anterior, solo que esta es mas alta, va tomando forma poco a poco hasta que se materializa en un hombre adulto muy parecido a el, el hombre que el trato de salvar.

Paco: Papá, ¿eres tu?

Recuerdo: No prestaste atención al niño, soy su recuerdo, no el y no me llames papá, dime recuerdo o guía.

Paco: ¿Guía? ¿De que, que tengo que encontrar aquí?

Recuerdo: Mas bien, que tienes que recordar aquí, no perdiste nada, olvidaste, o haces el intento, aquí estamos todos esos momentos de tu vida y aquellas personas que para ti no son tan importantes como para tener que recordar.

Paco: Pero, aquí hay fotos y momentos con los demás, yo no quiero olvidarlos.

Recuerdo: Pero tampoco te importan lo suficiente para querer recordarlos, si piensas más que nada en ti, y cuando debes pensar en los demás no lo haces por tu voluntad, lo haces por culpa o deber.

Paco: Eso es mentira! ¿Qué hay de la vez que fuimos a buscar a Pilar al mundo divino? O ¿Cuándo fuimos a la fiesta de la palmera de Pilar?

Recuerdo: Fuiste al mundo divino en busca de Pilar con tus amigos por que sentias culpa junto con ellos de que Pilar quisiera ir al mundo divino con esa divino (no me acuerdo el nombre, esa divino que cambiaba de forma) si no fuera por eso te hubieras quedado sentado esperando, y lo de la fiesta de esa palmera sentias que era tu deber junto con el de los demás para que ella no se sintiera rara como siempre, además de que seguias sintiendo culpa de que ella se fuera al mundo divino, dime ¿ si hubieras tenido la elección fuera de esos sentimientos, lo hubieras hecho? ¿o te hubieras quedado sin hacer nada?

Paco: Lo hubiera hecho, ellos son mis amigos y por ellos haría cualquier cosa.

Recuerdo: Entonces por que no están en la parte blanca de tu mente, aquella parte que muestra lo que realmente te importa.

Paco: Bueno… es… que…

Recuerdo: Viste, si pensaras en alguien mas que en ti mismo, tal vez Tempo no habría entrado en tu mente tan fácilmente, se paseo por aquí buscando los peores momentos de tu vida y disfrutándolos todos, tus miedos, pesadillas, y todo tu sufrimiento no fue nada mas que una película para el, planeo todo y tu caíste en la trampa, aquel que depende de si es fuerte no hay duda, pero aquel que depende de los demás y los demás dependen de el es mucho mas fuerte, porque no tiene solo su fuerza.

Paco: ¿Qué? Suenas como el maestre Grinto.

Recuerdo: Cierto que soy un recuerdo tuyo, presta atención, " Es mas fuerte aquel que tiene ayuda y no aquel que lo hace solo"

Paco: Creo que entendí.

Recuerdo: Basta para mi, mira a tu alrededor, dime que ves, o a quien ves.

Paco mira toda esa parte negra, son recuerdos de sus amigos, de aquellos en los que el no pensaba en casi ningún momento, todos y cada uno de ellos, había momentos que el apenas podía recordar y otros que el ya había olvidado por completo, pero uno le llama mucho la atención un niño pequeño sentado en un banco en un parque, solo.

Paco: Eso, no recuerdo eso.

Recuerdo: No es que no lo recuerdas, no quieres recordarlo, nadie olvida nada en su vida, sus memorias quedan encerradas en su mente y en algún momento, de la nada este sale a la luz, puede ser un sueño extraño o simplemente lo recuerdas de la nada, pero nadie olvida nada.

Paco: Que es lo que tengo que recordar aquí, puedes decirme, a que vine aquí.

Recuerdo: Ya quieres irte, y yo que ya estaba a empezando, no se habla mucho aquí pero si tu quieres, ves a ese niño.

Paco: Si, supongo que soy yo, no?

Recuerdo: Si, ese eres tu, y aunque no lo creas, ese dia fue uno de los mejores en tu vida.

Paco: ¿Llorar solo en un banco fue el mejor dia de mi vida?

Recuerdo: Solo mira….

Paco observa esa imagen que cobra vida, como un video, un niño pequeño llorando solo en un banco del parque, el lugar estaba lleno de niños pequeños y el estaba solo llorando, después de eso una niña de ojos verdes y cabello negro se le acerca y lo mira, (ya sabemos quien es, pero paco no lo sabe)

Hasta que le hace una pregunta….

Ella: ¿Por qué lloras?

Paco: Dejame, eso no te importa. (dice sin dejar de llorar)

Ella: Claro que si, no es lindo ver a alguien llorar de la nada.

Paco: Es que no tengo amigos, nadie quiere jugar conmigo.

Ella: Eso es todo, pensé que te habias lastimado o algo asi, si quieres podemos ser amigos, vamos ven a jugar conmigo yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos, solo estoy de visita aquí. (Dice ella poniendo una sonrisa hacia el pequeño Paco)

El no responde, solo se dedica a ver esa sonrisa y esos ojos verdes, que no podrá olvidar.

Paco: Bueno.

Ella de la emoción toma a Paco de la mano y lo lleva con ella a jugar en los columpios, el tobogán, se recorren todo el parque.

Paco: Eso lo recuerdo, ese dia nos prometimos ser amigos por siempre, ella estaba de visita a su abuela y venia todos los fin de semana a la ciudad.

Recuerdo: Tu primera amiga, tenías unos 4 años, ibas a buscarla a la casa de su abuela todos los sábados, 1 año después cuando tu padre falleció ella fue quien te consoló, fue tu única amiga durante un tiempo, esta por allí, mira.

El mira un recuerdo también, de un niño llorando en el banco solo, la misma niña se le acerca, solo que ahora ambos están un poco mas crecidos, ella lo mira y le pregunta por que llora.

Ella: ¿Porque lloras Paco?

Paco: No te importa.

Ella: ¿Es porque sigues triste por lo de tu padre? Cuando mi abuelo fallecio, nana me dijo que lo bueno de perder a un ser querido es que tienes un angel mas que te protege (palabras de mi abuela)

Al oir eso Paco corto llanto y miro a esa niña, otra vez la misma sonrisa y los mismos ojos verdes que el adoraba en secreto, no dijo nada mas que un gracias y varias lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos, pero el se sentía mejor al estar con ella.

Recuerdo: Supongo que ya te diste cuenta de que tu…

Paco: Si lo recuerdo, me enamore de ella, además de ser mi mejor amiga, era quien siempre me sacaba de problemas, créeme no era bueno hacerla enojar.

Recuerdo: Voy por buen camino, eras una ternura cuando eras un niño pequeño, después cambiaste mucho, un dia ella te dijo que no iba a poder venir mas a Nova Nizza, su abuela había fallecido y ella no podía seguir viniendo todas las semanas, asi que ese dia fue la ultima vez que la viste, recuerdas las palabras que te dijo antes de irse.

Paco: ¿Hay video?

Recuerdo: Ya que, por ahí.

El mira un recuerdo mas, la niña estaba triste y el también, ella no podía seguir viniendo a Nova Nizza, su abuela falleció y sus padres iban a rentar esa casa, asi esa era la despedida de dos grandes amigos, ella le da un beso en la frente y se va corriendo.

Ella: Recuerda, amigos por siempre Paco!

Pero Paco no tomo eso como un "nos volveremos a ver" para el fue un adiós.

Recuerdo: Desde ese dia cambiaste mucho, tu padre y tu mejora amiga te habían abandonado, eso fue lo que pensaste y tu madre debía trabajar todo el dia, estabas solo y decidiste que asi seria, solo para siempre, solo tu importarias en el mundo, estuviste solo hasta el momento en que Grinto decidio entrenarlos, si no hubieras sido un combo niño probablemente ahora seguirías solo, no sigues solo, pero ahora tienes compañía, únicamente piensas en tus amigos como tu les dices cuando ellos realmente lo necesitan o cuando tu realmente necesitas a alguien, pero siempre solo, supongo que recuerdas que los primeros 2 años de escuela eras el niño solitario para todo el mundo.

Paco: Pero paso la mayor parte del tiempo con mis amigos, eso ya no es estar solo.

Recuerdo: Solo es para volver a estar cerca de alguien, dime alguna vez le pediste ayuda o pensaste que había algo que no podias hacer tu solo, si la hubo te costo pedir ayuda, pero después volviste a tu mundo, te metiste tanto en vivir sin nadie mas que tu que no la reconociste cuando regreso, estaba tan cambiada pero con verla a los ojos bastaba, aun asi nada, tu también la encerraste aquí, esperando olvidarla.

Paco:¿Volvio? ¿Ella regreso a Nova Nizza?

Recuerdo: Si lo hizo, tu fuiste el único que no la reconocio, nosotros aquí supimos quien era.

Paco: Su nombre, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Recuerdo: ¿No lo recuerdas? Entonces te lo dire para que te lo grabes, aunque ya lo sabes bien y no puedes reconocerla, su nombre es…..

Antes de que Paco pudiera oir su nombre escucha una voz familiar repitiendo una y otra vez, "despierta"

¿?¿?: Despierta, despierta chico.

El abre los ojos y ve a Cabeza gritándole una y otra vez.

Cabeza: Despierta, te quedaste dormido y tu mitad divina esta destruyendo la ciudad.

Paco: ¿Qué? ¡QUE! Demonios en el momento mas importante tenia que ser…

Paco se tendrá que quedar con las ganas de saber quien era esa niña, bueno aquí todos (creo yo) sabemos quien es ¿No? Si no van a tener que esperar el siguiente capitulo.

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado, quería sacarle lo sentimental y ver su pasado, solo espero no haberme pasado de la raya. Si lo hice por favor no sean tan duros en los reviews,


	18. P3 capitulo 6

NT: Lo de siempre.

Genial, justo en el último momento, cuando iba a saber quién era ella, Cabeza me despierta y me arruina el sueño, ahora creo que me quedare con la duda por siempre, pero mi recuerdo dijo que ella volvo a Nova Nizza y que yo en mi bruta ignorancia de los demás no la reconocí, ahora tengo que detener al toro que libere, si supiera su nombre seria más fácil todo, pero no lo se.

Combo niños

Una aventura en el tiempo

Parte 3: Paco

Capítulo 6: Una niña especial

Paco estaba enojado porque lo hallan despertado en el momento justo, pero no podía hacer nada, si no lo hacían probablemente Nova Nizza sería el recuerdo de lo que fue, ahora Paco tiene otro problema, se quedó sin saber quién era ella, pero ya tiene la forma de detener a ese monstruo, aun así el ahora mas que nada quiere volver a casa y empezar a buscarla, creo que al fin dejo salir al Paco que tierno que era antes de qudarse solo.

Cabeza: Chico, escucha, no podras hacer la súper explosión por que estas solo, se necesitan 2 combo niños para poder hacerla y nosotros no podremos transformarnos por que ese toro no tiene tu tótem, el es tu tótem, solo tu podras transformarte.

Paco: Y como lo regreso a Tempo.

Grinto: Abriré un portal con el Agogo (grax por el dato enigma x) y tu debes meterlo allí antes de que se cierre.

Cabeza: Pero debes haber absorbido tu tótem antes, si no volveras como otro humano y el toro se quedara aquí.

Paco: Esta bien, tengo que hacer muchas cosas.

Grinto: Andando Paco, no hay mucho tiempo.

Ellos se ponen las mascaras y van en camino a la ciudad, Paco sigue pensando en ella y en porque no recuerda quien es, pero ni mas llegue a su época va a buscar esos ojos verdes que el muy no reconoce.

En la ciudad, Tempo estaba flotando arriba del toro señalando donde debe atacar, el toro había destruido una buena parte de la ciudad y seguía haciéndolo, Paco al ver eso cambio el pensamiento que tenia por ira otra vez, al ver como Tempo lo utilizo tan descaradamente, pero esta vez el ya no perderá nada con enojarse así.

Paco: Tempo, pagaras por todo lo que me has hecho hoy.

Tempo: Enserio, creo que ya te humille lo suficiente por hoy, porque no vas a seguir llorando una vida inútil.

Paco: Basta, la única vida inútil en todo el universo es la tuya!

Él va directo hacia Tempo para atacarlo, pero antes de que logre darle un golpe, el toro lo detiene y bloquea su ataque.

Tempo: Si quieres detenerme, primero deberás detenerte.

Paco: Eso ya no es problema, ya encontré la forma de detenerlo.

El en su mente piensa en el recuerdo de esa niña, es lo único que piensa y en el sentimiento que le tiene, después de eso evita todos los ataques de toro hasta que logra tocarlo, pero no sucede nada.

Paco: Que paso, ¿porque no sucede nada?

Tempo: No me digas que estas pensando en esa niña que estaba en tu mente, no puedes amar a un recuerdo chico, tu no sabes quien es, no puedes amar a quien no recuerdas o conoces.

Paco: ¿Tengo que saber su nombre? ¿Pero como lo averiguo ahora?

Tempo: Hubieras pensado en eso antes de venir aquí, ahora no tendras oportunidad alguna contra mi, has perdido niño.

Tempo mira hacia un costado y ven un niño pequeño con su amiga huyendo del lugar a toda prisa, el se da cuenta de quienes son e inmediatamente tiene una idea macabra y vil.

Tempo: Vaya vaya, que tenemos por allí, un pequeño y su amiguita jugando donde no deben, que tal si los ayudamos a volver con su padre, toro ya sabes que hacer.

El toro va tras esos niños envistiendo todo lo que esta a su frente, Paco al ver a esos niños los reconoce, son el y la niña que el no recuerda, sin dudarlo va y se interpone entre el toro y los niños, deteniéndolo y tratando de reternerlo lo mas que pueda.

Paco: Vayanse de aquí, no es un lugar seguro vamos.

Paco*: vámonos de aquí…

Antes de que terminara de hablar Tempo arrojo un rayo directo hacia los niños y ella se arroja encima de el quitándolo del camino.

Ella: Ten cuidado Paco, o quieres morir con 5 años.

Paco*: Gracias Pilar, tu siempre me sacas de lios.

Paco sorprendido al oir ese nombre piensa.

Paco: (Pilar, fue ella todo el tiempo, y yo no la reconocí, entonces ahora hare lo que debo hacer)

El ahora solo tiene el pensamiento de Pilar en la mente, dentro de su mente se vacia la parte negra y la blanca se llena expidiéndose y los recuerdos en los que aparece Pilar comienzan a tener un brillo especial, y mas en esos momentos que el ha tenido con su amiga desde que eran pequeños, ahora si Paco se sentía invencible, y en ese mismo momento el toro quedo inmovilizado, los niños aprovecharon para escapar mientras Paco lo retenía y poco a poco su totem iba tomando un brillo blanco incandescente, hasta que en un destello de luz que cegó a todos los presentes convirtió a Paco en el toro que todos conocemos.

Paco: Vuelvo al rodeo y ahora Tempo te hare pagar todo lo que me has hecho hoy.

Tempo: Maldito desgraciado, no importa aun tengo mi fuerza para detenerte y esta vez te enviare al momento en que los dinosaurios se extinguieron.

El empieza a abrir portales atacando a Paco, una y otra vez, Paco los evita y va directo hacia Tempo envistiéndolo y mandándolo a volar, chocando contra una pared y nockeandolo por unos momentos, suficiente para que Grinto abra un portal al mundo divino, Tempo reacciona y ve el portal abierto, y sabe su destino.

Tempo: Todavia debes detenerme en tu época muchacho y te prometo que lamentaras haberte con el padre tiempo.

Paco: Me encantaría hacerte sufrir por todo este dia, pero tengo un asunto pendiente en mi época, y allí si te hare sufrir.

Dicho esto Paco enviste a Tempo enviándolo directo hacia el portal, este se cierra por completo y plasma la imagen de Tempo en el reloj de Nova Nizza, Paco no alcanzo a despedirse que ya apareció en su época, Tempo seguía libre y destruyendo la ciudad a su antojo, el seguía solo, pero ahora mas importante que Tempo era encontrar a los demás y sobre todo….. a Pilar.

Continuara…

En parte 4.


	19. P4 capitulo 1

Nt: Lo de siempre, lo digo en todos los capítulos asi que supongo que ya esta claro.

Otra Nt: Volvi, si ya se fueron unas semanas pero la tarea que me dejaron fue como para una vida, pero ya vuelvo a escribir y esta vez tratare de hacerlo un poco mas seguido, si es que puedo.

Una ultima nota: El nombre de Eryo fue idea de enigma x, hablando en el chat sobre la historia a ella se le ocurrio el nombre y me gusto de mas, asi que le debo el nombre a ella.

Sali de ese portal al que Tempo me envio y ahora no se donde estoy, este lugar es muy colorido y nuevo, como si lo hubieran hecho hace poco pero siento que lo reconozco de algún lugar, bueno eso no importa tengo que averiguar donde estoy y como regreso a nova Nizza, pero no se por que siento que no será tan fácil como parece.

Combo Niños

Una aventura en el tiempo

Parte 4: Azul

Capítulo 1: Un nuevo amigo

Azul llego a una ciudad antigua de muchos colores, una ciudad que ella jamás había visto pero le parecía familiar, increíblemente aquí los humanos y los divinos caminaban en la mismas calle juntos, como si no hubiera nada mas que paz aquí, los humanos tenían unos atuendos antiguos, tapados con ropa hecha de pieles de animales y otras cosas, había divinos y humanos que caminaban de la mano incluso, como si estos fueran mas que amigos, Azul no entendia nada y fue en busca de ayuda preguntando a todas las personas que veía.

Azul: Disculpa, ¿Dónde estoy?

Hombre: a sa'as si'ipil (Creo que era "aléjate" o "no molestes" no me acuerdo que significaba exactamente)

Azul: ¿Como?

Era un lenguaje que Azul estudio muy bien pero solo lo suficiente como para poder leerlo y escribirlo, maya antiguo (si ya se Azul estudio maya pero necesito que haga esto para presentarle a alguien)

Azul confundida tropezó con alguien cayéndose ambos al piso, el se levanta y le da una mano a Azul para ayudarla a levantarse, era un divino con forma de tigre color naranja con manchas de color blancas por todo el cuerpo, su rostro tiene una parte blanca y tiene una cola, (es como Serio transformado) Azul al verlo toma su mano y dice.

Azul: ¿Serio?

¿?¿?: a náanchuk (Creo que asi se escribia y es "perdóname" o "discúlpame")

Azul: ¿Cómo?

Este divino piensa un rato y dice.

¿?¿?: ¿Parle bu france?

Azul: no entiendo.

¿?¿?: Do you speak english?

Azul: Eso lo entendí, i dont speak english.

¿?¿?: ¿Parla italiano?

Azul: ESPAÑOL, repite, ES..PA..ÑOL.

¿?¿?: ¿Habla español?

Azul: Si, ese, tu como hablas tantos idiomas.

Eryo: Espera un poco, no se supone que nos presentemos, mi nombre es Eryo (se pronuncia erio, creo no me acuerdo como me esplico enigma, pero el nombre me gusta) tu estas bien.

Azul: Eh, si lo siento es que tengo un problema, me llamo Azul, ¿te conozco?

Eryo: No lo creo, no pareces maya, no lo eres por que hablas español, de donde vienes.

Azul: De Nova Nizza, ¿donde estoy? ¿Y tu eres un divino?

Eryo: ¿Nova Nizza? No he oído de esa ciudad, esta es la ciudad de Nizza, aquí vivimos los divinos y los humanos, y si soy un divino.

Azul: Nizza! ¿En que año estamos?

Eryo: Creo que te golpee muy fuerte, este es el año 298 D. C. como los humanos le dicen, yo creo que ya es mas o menos el 5000 y algo.

Azul: ¿298? Tempo me envio al pasado.

Eryo: Tempo, el divino del tiempo, el esta encerrado en la prisión desde hace mucho, como pudo enviarte aquí…. Ahh ya entiendo, tu no eres de esta época.

Azul: No, soy del año 2010 y necesito volver a mi hogar.

Eryo: Mejor salgamos de aquí por que hay mucha gente, vamos a otro lugar.

Azul: Bueno.

Azul sigue a Eryo sin saber por que le es tan conocido, al verlo piensa en Serio por que es una especie de felino pero es muy diferente de Serio, es como mas arriesgado y por alguna razón a Azul eso le llama la atención.

Eryo: Llegamos.

Era un lugar solitario, una casa hecha de madera como la de los 3 chanchitos, pero mas acogedora, como para un gato es perfecta.

Ellos se sientan en un banco que hay allí.

Azul: Donde estamos?

Eryo: Mi casa, aquí vivía con mis padres.

Azul: ¿Vivias?

Eryo: Si, mi padre esta en prision en el mundo castigo que los divinos crearon hace mucho, fue por robar una medicina para mi mamá, ella fallecio hace unos 10 años.

Azul: Fallecio? Como si los divi…

Eryo: Los divinos son inmortales, si lo se, pero ella no era divino, era humana, yo tengo forma divina gracias a papá pero soy mitad divino, tengo sus poderes y al igual que los humanos yo debo morir, se me olvido que eres de otro tiempo.

Azul: ¿Entonces los humanos y los divinos pueden tener hijos?

Eryo: Si niña, por que no, los humanos y los divinos pueden tener hijos, algunos tienen forma humana otros tienen forma divina, pero si pueden.

Azul: Genial, pero eso no me sirve, tu sabes algo de Tempo.

Eryo: Esta en prision hace mas de 50 años, mi padre y el fueron amigos, ambos robaban, no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso pero asi era papá, pero papá conocio a mamá un dia y se enamoro, dejo todo por ella y Tempo le hizo la vida imposible, papá le tendio una trampa y el termino en el mundo de castigo, ahora papá debe de estar peleando con el.

Azul: ¿Tu cuantos años tienes?

Eryo: 16 años.

Azul: Pareces de 11.

Eryo: Gracias, tu problema es que quieres volver a tu hogar ¿no? Yo no se mucho pero hay un divino que si, el se llama Oraculo era el gobernante de Nizza pero dicen que perdió unos cuantos tornillos y se fue a vivir a la selva, el te puede decir todo, pasado, presente y futuro, incluso puede ver tus sentimientos, no hay nada que puedas ocultarle.

Azul: ¿Cómo llego a el?

Eryo: Vive en la selva, no será fácil, si quieres te ayudo, hace mucho que estoy solo en este mundo, los humanos y los divinos discuten tanto que puede haber una guerra, ya nadie habla con nadie.

Azul: ¿Discuten?

Eryo: Los divinos dice que este mundo les pertenece por que ellos lo crearon, pero los humanos dicen que es de ellos por que ellos lo sacaron adelante, ha habido peleas entre ambos bandos y ha terminado con la ejecución de humanos y el encarcelamiento de divinos, a mi me da igual, yo no quiero este mundo, para que quiero algo que voy a abandonar algún dia, lo que quiero yo es vivir en paz y tener un heredero es todo.

Azul: (la guerra divina, lei de eso en un libro y si mal lo recuerdo fue en el año… ¡298!) Sabes creo que debemos buscar a ese divino y rápido.

Eryo: Si tanta prisa tienes, vámonos.

Azul y Eryo parten hacia la selva, por muy raro que parezca se hicieron muy amigos en solo 2 hs y ahora buscan a un divino llamado Oraculo, pero por que será que Eryo es tan amable y por que Azul siente que lo conoce, además de que se parece mucho a Serio, mmm, ya veremos en otro capitulo.

Continuara…

(Otra vez gracias enigma x por el nombre de Eryo)


	20. P4 capitulo 2

NT: Lo de siempre.

Al parecer estoy en la ciudad de Nizza, y si mi memoria no me falla o los libros no lo hacen estoy en el año en que la guerra se desato, conoci a un chico llamada Eryo, es un divino pero por alguna razón me parece conocido, es muy parecido a Serio pero tiene algo que lo diferencia, eso no me importa por ahora, necesito encotrar la forma de volver a casa y para eso tengo que hablar con un tal Oráculo, según Eryo perdió unos cuantos tornillos y vive en la selva.

Combo Niños

Una aventura en el tiempo

Parte 4: Azul

Capítulo 2: Abandonada.

Azul se fue con Eryo a la selva en busca del hogar de Oráculo, una selva muy extensa, seria lo que en el tiempo de Azul es la mayor parte de Nova Nizza y la ciudad de Nizza era mas pequeña de lo que imaginaba. Eryo guía a Azul a la entrada de la selva y allí se detiene.

Azul: ¿Pasa algo?

Eryo: Segura de que quieres ir por Oráculo, esta loco y es raro, y además vive en el fondo de la selva es muy peligroso.

Azul: Claro que quiero ir a buscarlo, tengo que, además ya tengo experiencia con lo que seria loco y raro.

Dice ella pensando en Pilar.

Eryo: Esta bien, como tu quieras, solo sígueme y Oraculo no es de recibir visitas humanas, el vive en soledad y solo los divinos acuden a el.

Azul: ¿Tu como sabes eso?

Eryo: Yo no soy el sabio, pregúntaselo a el.

El se interna en la jungla y le grita a Azul.

Eryo: Si quieres ver a Oráculo tendras que seguirme el paso, pero no será fácil.

Ella se interna en la jungla tratando de seguirlo pero se pierde en pocos momentos y queda sola en la selva, parece que Eryo la engaño y la dejo sola allí.

Azul: ¿Eryo? ¿Dónde estas? Esto no es gracioso sabes, realmente necesito ver a Oraculo.

Azul al ver que no tiene respuesta decide hacer la búsqueda sola, y comienza a buscar a Oráculo en la selva, Eryo dijo que el vivía en lo mas profundo pero Azul después de esto ya no confiaba en el.

En otra parte del lugar Eryo se encontraba en una pirámide muy colorida y llena de grietas, el estaba parado mirando al vacio de la habitación y hablando con una sombra encorvada y con una joroba.

Eryo: Hice lo que me pidió meastre, ahora digame por que.

¿?¿?: Eryo, ella tiene que enfrentar sus problemas sola, en la jungla estará sola, allí descubrirá su potencial, si quiere enfrentar a Tempo como es en verdad debe hacerlo, tu cuida que no le pase nada malo, si hay algún problema no dudes en entrar, ella estará muy ligada a ti en un futuro.

Eryo: Si maestre, lo hare, tendre cuidado de que no me vea.

Quien será esa sombra y a que se refiere con Tempo, pero Eryo ahora tiene la misión de proteger a Azul en secreto y ella debe salir de este problema sola.

Continuara…...


	21. P4 capìtulo 3

Nt: Ya sabemos asi que va la historia, saben, pongo esto por si acaso y muy acaso alguno de los creadores o alguien de jetix europe lea este fic y al ver piense que yo digo que es invento mio y me encaje un juicio, se que no es muy probable pero a un amigo le hicieron un juicio por subir capítulos de una serie a internet y no decir los derechos de autor.

Yo muy confiada en Eryo lo segui por la jungla hasta el centro de esta y el me abandono aquí, ahora estoy sola en medio de la selva y no se como hallar a ese tal Oraculo si es que existe, aun asi no me voy a quedar aquí como un árbol, voy a volver a casa cueste lo que cueste.

Combo Niños

Una aventura en el tiempo

Parte 4: Azul

Capitulo 3: Reflexión

Azul quedo sola en la selva, Eryo la engaño y la guio al centro de esta y la abandono a su suerte como una madre que desprecia a su hijo, ahora Azul no sabe a donde ir ni que hacer, solo que tiene que volver a casa.

Azul: Ese Eryo, no se por que le crei, solo por que me recuerda a Serio, si no fuera tan parecido, ¡cuando lo encuentre lo voy a patear tan fuerte que deseara no haber nacido nunca! Genial, ahora parezco Pilar, lo único que me faltaba, bueno será mejor que siga buscando.

Detrás de ella en un árbol alto una figura masculina de la misma estatura que ella y apariencia felina la observaba con cautela.

Eryo: (Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de haberle hecho caso al maestre, pero hice un trato, debo ser su dicipulo y cumplir todo lo que me diga y el….) algo le llama la atención, Azul no estaba mas allí y ahora Eryo debe buscarla.

Eryo: Genial, de divino cazador pase a un guardaespaldas de una niña que apenas conozco y que por alguna razón me obligaron a dejar aquí.

Dice el y empieza la búsqueda de Azul por todo la selva. Pero Azul estaba escondida entre unas yerbas viendo a Eryo sobre el árbol, ella veía como se alejaba poco a poco.

Azul: Guardaespaldas? Pero si el me abandono aquí, bueno ahora debo buscar la salida. Si no le hubiera obedecido, ahora probablemente estaría en casa, me gustaría saber por que le hice caso a ese divino.

¿?¿?: Quizas por que necesitas de los demás.

Dice una voz femenina

Azul: ¿Quien dijo eso?

¿?¿?: Ven aquí conmigo, me siento sola.

Azul: ¿Dónde estas?

¿?¿?: Sigue mi voz, no estoy muy lejos.

Azul sigue esa voz y cada vez mas fuerte se hace, hasta que encuentra una fuente de agua cristalina y limpia, se veía su reflejo en ella, nada mas que su reflejo, no había nadie mas allí, ni siquiera su sombra.

Azul: Hola, ¿Dónde estas? ¿Quién eres?

¿?¿?: Soy muy timida, dime, ¿eres buena?

Azul: Eh, Si mi nombre es Azul, ¿Tu quien eres?

De la fuente sale una forma de niña pequeña, tendrá unos 5 años de edad, ella es una niña de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, ojos celestes como si entuvieran hechos de agua, no tenían pupila y estaba vestida con un vestidos azul largo que la cubria totalmente y este parecía estar hecho de agua, ella era de color azul claro, parecía como si hubiera sufrido frio hasta morir, pero también daba una sensación de soledad al verla, de su cabello negro caía gotas de agua y este estaba mojado, la niña de sonroja y dice.

¿?¿?: No pareces mala, ¿Quieres ser mi amiga Azul?

Azul: Claro, ¿tu como te llamas?

Responde ella sin ninguna duda en la boca, como si hubiera encontrado a alguien que conocía desde siempre.

Aqua: Mi nombre es Aqua, soy una divina y vivo aquí sola en esta fuente, no he tenido amigos en años.

Azul: ¿Vives aquí sola, y tus padres?

Aqua: Ellos me dejaron aquí solita, tengo solo 500 años y vivo aquí sin nadie que me quiera o me cuide, estoy sola.

Ella empieza a entristecerse y se caen unas lagrimas por su mejilla

Azul: No es cierto, yo soy tu amiga, no estas sola conmigo, dime tu me dijiste algo de que necesitaba a los demás.

Aqua: (ella se alegra un poco al oir a Azul decirle que es su amiga) Gracias, si te oi decir que seguiste a alguien que te abandono como a mi, y que preguntabas por que lo hiciste, tal vez sea que tu también necesitas a los demás mas que a ti misma.

Azul: Disculpa, como no te entendí.

Aqua: Es que, cuando sientes miedo de la vida, no puedes hacer nada sola.

Azul: Yo no le temo a la vida.

Aqua: No es lo que yo vi dentro de ti.

Azul: ¿Cómo, viste dentro de mi?

Aqua: Sip… tengo el poder de meterme en las mentes de los demás, disculpa si lo hice sin permiso pero es que tenia que atraerte hasta aquí, quería una amiga.

Azul: No hay problema, pero dime, ¿Qué viste dentro de mi?

Aqua: No puedo decirte, pero puedo mostrártelo, solo te pido un favor.

Azul: Claro, Dime ¿Cual es?

Aqua: Llevame contigo, llévame a tu vida, a tu hogar, quítame de encima esta soledad que siento y te prometo que te ayudare siempre que pueda, ¿Quieres?

Azul no sabia que es lo que decía Aqua, pero no quería confiar en nadie después de lo que hizo Eryo, aun asi, sentía que esa niña tenia algo que ver con ella, algo que no podía ser casualidad, que esa niña, por alguna razón era ella y que no podía dejarla allí.

Azul: Esta bien, muéstrame y yo te llevo conmigo.

Esta niña se pone contenta como Pilar cuando le dicen que hay helado de pistache de sobra, prácticamente celebra que va a salir de esa fuente para no volver jamas.

Aqua: Muy bien, gracias, prepárate por que esto tardara un poco, te mostrare lo que vi, pero tu debes ver lo que no vi.

Azul: ¿Qué?

Aqua: Ponte en posición de meditación y yo me encargo.

Azul: Si, entendido.

Azul se pone a meditar y cierra los ojos.

Azul: Ahora que.

Aqua: Piensa, piensa en aquello que quieres y en aquello que no, en aquello que odias y en aquello que amas, piensa en aquellas cosas que sientas algo y no puedas sacartelas de ti.

Azul obedece y comienza a pensar, a pensar en sus amigos, en sus padres y hermanos, en el maestre Grinto y en Cabeza, en, por raro que parezca en Diadoro y Gomez, incluso piensa en Serio, pero en Serio con algo mas que solo pensar, piensa en el, con cariño.

Ella esta en un lugar de muy hermosa vista, un océano de agua clara y pura, donde se ve el ocaso creando una luz roja en el agua, una hermosa vista para recordar para siempre, pero Azul sentía que faltaba algo o alguien para completar ese lugar.

Aqua: Falta el ¿no?.

Azul: ¿Quién y donde estoy?

Aqua: Esta es tu mente, este es el lugar que tu corazón desea, el lugar que tu siempre quieres estar.

Azul: El océano, si siempre me gusto, pero…(Ella se sonroja) jamas vine aquí, y siempre soñé con venir con alguien especial.

Aqua: Con el, el chico que tu quieras amar, pero eso no cuenta ahora, te dire lo que me preguntaste, tu miedo a la vida, sígueme.

Aqua va flotando sobre el aire por la orilla hasta que llega a un lugar que rompe con la armonía del sitio y comienza a ver como el miedo vuelve vulnerable a Azul durante todo.

Azul:¿Qué es eso?

Aqua: Es tu miedo, tu miedo a vivir, le temes a casi todo, incectos, serpientes, eso admites tu, pero dime, acaso no sientes que necesitas a los demás para estar segura.

Azul: La verdad…Si lo siento, siento que necesito a alguien para lograr mi objetivo, solo en la escuela, donde depende de mi el resultado puedo estar sola sin preocuparme de nada, por que estoy haciendo algo que solo depende de mi.

Aqua: ¿Y que hay de vivir?

Azul: ¿Cómo?

Aqua: Vivir depende de ti, tu futuro depende de lo que tu hagas de tu presente, pero tu solo haces de tu presente lo que tu haces de tu presente tu don mas hábil, estudiar, cuando peleas generalmente estas detrás o a la defensa, no siempre pero lo haces muy seguido, y cuando debes tocar tu tótem tienes miedo de no poder hacerlo sola y no tratas a la primera.

Azul: ¿Dices que debo arriesgarme mas?

Aqua: Si, pero debes arriesgarte mas a estar sola y a depender de ti, te has acostumbrado a depender mucho de los demás, los humanos lo hacen desde que nacen, pero cuando van creciendo van perdiendo esa costumbre y ganando una dependencia de si mismos, tu en cambio, has tardado en hacerlo, todavía no lo haces por completo, siempre que debes hacer algo sola pides ayuda a alguien de confianza, piensa, cuando debias tocar tu tótem en el insecto, no querias hacerlo por tu miedo, pero después de que tus amigos te ayudaran, en especial Pilar…

Azul: (Si es que eso fue ayuda).

Aqua: … ella te ayuda demasiado, como tu amigo Serio, pero tu jamas rechazas una ayuda, a la primera aceptas, u otra, cuando tenias que tocar a Mamaconda, ese dia te encontraste con Serpi, su hija, ella te ayudo a superar tu miedo, pero tu sigues temiendole.

Azul: Si pero eso nada mas es un miedo, no le temo a vivir.

Aqua: Creo que tienes razón, no le temes a vivir, pero si a vivir sola, por eso buscas depender de los demás, cuando conociste a tus amigos, cuando llegaste a la escuela, pensaste que si eras una niña que podía hacer todo sola, quedarías sola, como Pilar, hasta que se unió a los combo niños, eso es todo, temias que si los demás veian que tu podias sola, te dejarían sola, por eso pides su ayuda siempre que puedes, para no quedar sola, recuerdas a Paco cuando lo conociste.

Azul: Si, era un chico muy solitario, el siempre estaba solo, hasta que llego Pilar y se unieron a los combo niños, yo o quería ser como el, pero yo no quería que ellos pensaran que yo también era igual, que me gustaba estar en paz, y Serio se hizo amigo mio muy rápido, nunca entendí por que.

Aqua se cae al piso y vuelve a flotar.

Aqua: ¿En serio dices eso? ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?

Azul: ¿Qué?

Aqua: Sabes que, olvídalo, ya lo sabras algún dia, espero. Yo ya cumpli mi parte, ahora tu debes llevarme contigo, para siempre, pero prométeme que seras mas fuerte, que dependerás menos de los demás y puedas hacer todo sola, solo pide ayuda cuando realmente la necesites.

Azul Si, lo prometo.

Aqua da una sonrisita de traviesa como las que ponen las niña pequeñas cuando hicieron algo.

Aqua: Se que es cierto, después de todo mi tátara-tátara(unos cuantos tatara mas) nieta no me mentiría, tengo 500 años pero algún dia tu (tatara tantos) abuela nacera de mi.

Azul: ¿Tatara-que? ¿Soy tu nieta?

Aqua: creo que hable de mas, Azul, cumpliste tu promesa.

Aqua toma forma humana y su piel comienza a parecer la de una persona, se vuelve color blanca y sus ojos de vuelve azules, su cabellos se seca y su vestido se vuelve mas largo, ella también crece y toma una apariencia de 13 años.

Aqua: Gracias a ti pude salir de esa fuente, ahora soy humana, un divino se puede convertir en humano si este lo desea y un humano le da parte de el, tu me diste parte de ti al permitirme ingresar en tu mente. Oraculo si existe, el vive en una pirámide en el centro de la selva, búscalo, el te dira como volver, y saludame a Eryo, ese chico no me visita hace unos 10 años.

Azul se despide agitando la mano y después de eso el lugar se pone cada vez mas claro, hasta que despierta y ve la fuente donde estaba Aqua seca, el agua no estaba mas y allí estaban las ropas de ella, y había una nota que decía… "Me fui a buscar a mi destino como humana, si tu sigues viva es que ya lo encontre"

Azul no entendia que significaba eso, pero sabia que Oraculo si existe y sabe donde encontrarlo, además le hizo la promesa a Aqua de que seria mas dependiente de si misma, de que podía seguir sola, y esa promesa la iba a cumplir, pero ella todavía se acuerda de ese océano y de aquel que falta allí.

Continuara….

Creo que no tiene nada que ver con el resto pero lo tenia en la cabeza y tenia que dejarlo salir, además todo esto es para poder dar paso a otra cosa.


	22. Capitulo especial

NT: Lo de siempre.

Otra NT: Es la parte de Azul pero este capitulo trata de Eryo nada mas asi que hare un cambio en el nombre.

Esa niña, se me escapo de las manos y ahora estoy buscándola como un idiota, si no fuera por el trato que le hice a ese viejo

Esa niña, se me escapo de las manos y ahora estoy buscándola como un idiota, si no fuera por el trato que le hice a ese viejo no estaría soportando todo esto, ¡yo era el gran Eryo, príncipe de la raza felina y el mejor cazador de este mundo! Ahora estoy aquí buscando a una niña que apenas conozco pero ya soy su guardaespaldas.

Combo Niños

Una aventura en el tiempo

Parte 4: Azul Parte especial: Eryo

Capitulo único: Pacto

(Por si el FF no lo reconoce o no lo admite en donde dice Parte 4 Azul, esta o tiene que estar tachado)

Eryo salio en busca de Azul, pero ella estaba escondida en unos matorrales y cuando vio a Eryo alejarse ella salio de su escondite sin que el se diera cuenta.

Eryo se interno mas y mas en la jungla buscando a Azul hasta que el se perdió.

Eryo: Genial, me perdi buscando a esa niña, tengo 16 años y soy una niñera, ¡ YO EN UN TIEMPO FUI EL GRAN ERYO, PRINCIPE DE LOS FELINOS Y EL MEJOR CAZADOR DE ESTE MUNDO! Y ahora soy nada gracias a la maldita guerra que empieza, mi padre es el rey felino, el gran Leoncio, el gobernó a la raza gatuna por años y ese era mi deber el dia que el se retirara, pero las batallas con los humanos termino destruyendo el clan felino y solo quedo yo en este mundo, pero…. Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto, todo esto que vivo y soporto….. Es por ella…Por la única persona que ame en verdad…(Recuerdos de Eryo)

Era una mañana de mis 10 años y yo estaba solo en el estanque, pescando el desayuno.

Eryo: No pica nada, creo que tendre que robar el desayuno.

Y después oi un grito, alguien pedia ayuda.

¿?¿?: Ayuda! Un monstruo!

Eryo: ¿Que fue eso?

(Como no me gusta narrar en primera persona, sigo yo y que Eryo se dedique a actuar que para eso le pago)

Eryo sale corriendo a ver que sucedia y una niña humana de unos 10 años estaba siendo atacada por un gran perro divino, un perro de 3 cabezas negras con grandes colmillos y garras.

Eryo al ver interfiere y ayuda a la niña a salir de allí con vida, dándole una gran patada en las bocas a ese cerbero (perro mitológico de 3 cabezas, guardian de los infiernos) haciendo que salga huyendo de allí, la niña al ver a Eryo sigue asustada y grita.

¿?¿?: Aléjate monstruo

Eryo: ¿Asi es como me agradeces el que te haya salvado la vida? Si no fuera por mi ahora serias un croqueta de cerbero.

¿?¿?: ¿No vas a hacerme nada?

Eryo: No, yo no como humanos.

¿?¿?: Pero, eres un divino.

Eryo: Mitad divino, mi madre es humana como tu.

Ella se para y se sacude el polvo, es una niña de cabello largo hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros color naranja, unos ojos de color almendra que brillaban con el reflejo del sol, la piel era blanca de nacimiento pero bronceada por el sol, ella tenia ropas blancas que la cubrían por completo en el cuerpo y su rostro reflejaba un temor todavía, (supuestamente es maya pero yo no se nada de como eran asi que las quejas de que no encaja con el tiempo y el lugar dado guardencelas para uds mismos.

pss, pss, Gabriel, aquí no esta el profesor de lengua ni el de historia).

¿?¿?: Gracias, por salvarme, ¿eres mitad divino? Osea tu no eres malo como los demás.

Eryo: Los divinos no somos malos, no todos, algunos solo tenemos problemas.

Eryo por alguna razón no dejaba de ver esos ojos esa sonrisa de temerosa que tiene la niña, y por alguna razón, no podía callarse las ganas de saber su nombre.

Eryo: Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

(tampoco se nombres mayas)

Tía: Mi nombre es Tía, ¿y tu eres?

Eryo: Me llamo Eryo, ¿Tía? Un nombre poco común en Nizza, pero un nombre lindo para una niña linda.

Dice el, con un tono tierno en su voz, asi es señores, cupido hizo bien su trabajo.

Tía: Gracias, (se sonroja) generalmente no me agradan los divinos.

Eryo: ¿Qué tienen los divinos?

Tía: Un divino mato a mis padres.

Eryo: Lo siento, si quieres me marcho.

Tía: No quédate, estoy un poco sola.

Y asi se quedaron hablando todo el dia, Eryo ese dia conocio lo que es el amor, pero el sentía que Tía no le agradaban los divinos por ese hecho de su pasado, había días en que ella le tenia miedo a Eryo inclusive, pero eran muy buenos amigos, según Tía, Eryo quería conquistar su corazón, pero por mas que trataba el no podía, ella parecía no prestar atención a lo que hacia el, y un dia Eryo fue en busca de ayuda.

Eryo: Señor, por favor concédame este favor, quiero se humano, quiero perder mis poderes para poder estar con ella, un humano y un divino no pueden estar juntos si hay temor en el medio.

¿?¿?: Muy bien Eryo, te concederé tu deseo, pero tu debes ser mi pupilo y hacer todo lo que te pida, todo.

Eryo: Lo que sea por ella.

Y asi Eryo hizo un pacto con ese divino, el seria su aprendiz y el lo convertiría en un humano como su amada Tía desde entonces pasaron 2 meses y el sigue viéndola a ella con ojos de divino….

(Vuelta a la realidad)

Eryo: Hice una promesa y la cumpliré, si Tía quiere estar con un humano, entonces un humanos seré, no me importa dejar de ser un tigrillo, por ella todo.

Azul que había estado escondida detrás de un árbol después de hablar con Aqua escucho todo, ahora entendia por que y quiere las repuestas que buscara…..

Continuara….

(Disculpen el mensaje en la descripción de Tía pero un profesor mio en informática leyó uno de los capítulos de otro fic para una tarea y me dijo que el personaje debe ser acorde al tiempo y lugar dado si es nato de allí, a mi me da igual, y Tía si es un nombre antes de que pregunten, en Zatch Bell la niña de cabello rosa se llama Tía, en realidad el nombre original es Tiö pero no es un nombre para una niña, no en Latinoamérica)


	23. P4 capitulo 4

NT: You know it, Combo Niños doesn't my own, and the authors of this TV show are Carlo de Bautiny, Caroline Pierce and Fabienne Grambell, is it ok? Fine here go the story.

(Je, je me aburrió hacer esa aclaracion y quise hacer algo diferente para variar, igualmente si lo escribi mal no importa por que es el mismo mensaje de siempre)

Asi que Eryo hizo un pacto con alguien, y lo hizo por amor, que tierno… digo bien por el ahora no debo pensar en eso quiero volver a casa y rápido, Aqua me dijo que Oraculo vive en una pirámide por aquí asi que a buscarla, pero antes voy a golpear a Eryo hasta que no le queden dientes, cielos ahora parezco mas Pilar, eso me da miedo.

Combo Niños

Una aventura en el tiempo

Parte 4: Azul

Capitulo 4: En busca de Oraculo

Azul encontró a Eryo arriba de la copa de un árbol hablando solo, y diciendo cosas de su pasado, ahora ella solo necesita que el la ayude, si es que realmente quiere hacerlo.

Ella se acerca al árbol donde esta Eryo y le da una patada al árbol sacudiéndolo todo, uno pensaría que lo llamaría pero ella hizo eso, el árbol se sacuda hasta que Eryo cae al piso de cabeza y frente cara…(uuu, me dolio hasta mi)…Eryo se levanta enojado y grita.

Eryo:¿Por qué hiciste eso? Tiene la cara roja por la marca.

Azul: Llamalo rencor vengativo, tu me dejaste sola en la selva si no recuerdas. Y Aqua te envía saludos.

Eryo: Aqua, la divino de la fuente?

Azul: Ahora es humana.

Eryo: Lo logro, escapo.

Azul: Te oi en el árbol, y fue muy fácil encontrarte (imita la voz de Eryo) ¡YO ERA EL GRAN ERYO PRINCIPE DE LOS FELINOS….! Tal vez si no hubieras gritado.

Eryo: Bueno, eso no importa. Adios.

Azul: A donde crees que vas demonio rayado, te oi en el árbol, hasta la ultima letra, ¿Qué es eso de que te dijeron que me abandonaras aquí?.

Eryo: No tengo por que decirte nada.

El empieza a caminar hacia el interior de la jungla apartándose de Azul.

Azul: Enserio, dime ¿no dijiste que querias se humano para estar con una niña? ¿una tal Tía?

Eryo se da vuelta y mira a Azul.

Eryo: Eso no te importa, ella no es de tu incumbencia.

Azul: Si no quieres que les diga nada a nadie entonces ayúdame.

Eryo se rie.

Eryo: Dicelo a quien quieras, tu no hablas maya, nadie te entenderá y además solo quedan unos pocos divinos de mi raza en este mundo.

Azul: Pero todos lo divinos aquí te conocen, si eras un príncipe como dijiste entonces los divinos aqui deben saber quien eres.

Eryo: Pero soy uno de los pocos que hablan todos los idiomas, ya que mi padre y un grupo de divinos estuvieron en otros mundos (países) me pasaron estos idiomas.

Azul agarra una rama que había por ahí y se acerca a Eryo, allí a sus pies ella escribe en maya y perfectamente claro "Eryo esta enamorado de una humana y quiere convertirse en humano por ella"

Eryo Leyó eso y si otro divino lo leía iban a pensar que era un traidor y que lo iban a atacar en cualquier parte.

Eryo: Esta bien, tu ganas tramposa, eso se llama soborno y no es justo asi que si te ayudo será solo a llegar hasta la pirámide, no a volver a tu hogar.

Azul sigue escribiendo.. "Su nombre es Tía y ella le tiene miedo a los divinos"

(parece que Azul estuvo mucho tiempo con Pilar)

Eryo: Esta bien tu ganas, te ayudare, eres una bruja.

Azul: Comienza a hablar o te hare sufrir, ya me ha pasado mucho hoy y no quiero enojarme mas de lo que ya estoy.

(no se ustedes, pero yo se de muy buena fuente que no hay que hacer enojar a las mujeres y menos si tuvieron un mal dia, créanme)

Eryo: ¿Qué quieres saber?

Azul: ¿Dónde esta la pirámide?

Eryo: En el centro de la selva, allí vive Oraculo, el me dijo que debía dejarte aquí sola para que tu vieras a Aqua y poder entender tus miedos.

Azul: Continua.

Eryo: El dijo que te cuidara y si había problemas no dudara en entrar, como sabes yo me enamore de una humana, y por ella estoy dispuesto a todo, hice un trato con el y por eso debo obedecerlo, me dijo algo de que sere un guardian de este mundo y también mis herederos.

Azul: Sigue.

Eryo: ¿Qué mas quieres saber?, Oraculo tiene un rencor a los humanos por algo que todavía no hicieron asi que solo los divinos podemos hablar con el, pero creo que contigo será otra cosa, después de todo tu también eres mitad divino.

Azul: ¿Cómo? ¿Qué yo que?

Eryo: Ups, hable de mas, si quieres saber eso preguntale a el.

Azul: Llevame con el, ya.

Eryo: SIgueme.

Eryo lleva a Azul a una pirámide enorme de color dorado, esta pirámide esta hecha recientemente y apenas tiene algunas grietas pero tiene algunas cosas que están por caerse.

Eryo: Aquí es, si quieres hablar con el entra, yo me ire.

¿?¿?: ¡A NO, NO TE IRAS, TU TAMBIEN TIENES QUE ENTRAR AQUÍ!

Grita una voz anciana que viene del interior de la pirámide.

Eryo: Genial, debo oir tu sermón yo también.

¿?¿?: ¡CALLATE Y ENTRA ERYO!

Eryo y Azul entran en la pirámide y se preparan para encarar a Oraculo, ahora veremos que les dice el divino que todo lo sabe y todo lo ve.

Continuara…


	24. P4 capitulo 5

NT: Ya lo saben, (queria hacerlo en otro idioma también pero solo se inglés y español y el suficiente japonés como para decir como estas)

Estoy entrando en la pirámide de Oraculo, al fin sabre como reresar a casa, pero presiento que no será fácil y necesitare ayuda, creo que Eryo tendrá que ayudarme un poco mas por hoy.

Combo Niños

Una aventura en el tiempo

Parte 4: Azul

Capitulo 5: Revelación

Azul y Eryo ingresan a la pirámide dorada, esta parece hacerse cada vez más y más grande por cada paso que daban ellos.

Oraculo: ¡Cuidado con el jarrón!

Azul: ¿Cuál jarrón?

Dice Azul deteniendo su paso, Eryo distraído choca contra ella y la empuja sin querer a una esquina donde había un jarrón enorme y ella se cae en el rompiéndolo.

Oraculo: ¡Ese jarrón!

Azul: Lo siento.

Ellos ingresan al final de la pirámide y un anciano color amarillo y encorvado con una enorme joroba y cabello color blanco que cubre lo que sin duda será una calva en poco tiempo, unas cuantas verrugas en la nariz alargada y con un anillo en la punta de ella, unos ojos grises que decían claramente que era ciego pero casi ni siquiera se veían ya que sus parpados caídos los cubrían casi por completo, esos ojos parecían que jamas en su vida hayan visto la luz.

El divino estaba apoyado a un baston largo, mucho mas alto que el y termina con una punta curva en lo mas alto, este divino caminaba despacio pero las apariencias engañan demasiado ahora.

Oraculo: Ese jarron me lo regalo mi padre asi que tendras que reponerlo.

Eryo le habla al oído a Azul.

Eryo: Te dije que le faltaban unos tornillos.

Oraculo: Mucho mas respeto chamaco que yo fui el mejor en mis días.

Azul: ¿Cómo lo oyo?

Oraculo: (lleva su mano a su boca y tapa dos tosidos secos) Por que veras chamaquita, yo soy el gran divino Oraculo, el que todo lo ve, todo lo oye y todo lo sabe, nada puede escapárseme, j aja j aja (Comienza a reirsee a carcajadas como el maestro roshi en dragon ball evolution)

Azul: Este divino esta loco, y si todo lo ve sabría que tiene el pantalón bajo (dice ella cubriéndose los ojos)

Oraculo corta la risa y se levanta los pantalones lo mas rápido que puede.

Oraculo: Lamento eso, ¿quieres saber como volver a tu tiempo?

Azul: Si eso es lo …

Oraculo: Entonces presta atención y toma nota por que yo no repito nada, si quieres volver a tu hogar debes vencer a Tempo en este mundo, si lo haces regresaras al momento mismo en que el te envio al pasado, pero mi hijo no es tan fácil de derrotar…

Azul: Su hijo, Tempo es su hijo.

Oraculo: Si, yo soy el padre de Tempo, el nacio de mi y una divina llamada Terra, ahora si tienes suerte podras derrotarlo en esta época, pero su verdadera forma me preocupa, si el llama al Padre Tiempo será una batalla muy dura de verdad, para liberarlo aquí debes destruir el relog de arena en que lo encerraron los guardianes, yo lo tengo aquí para recordar mi error como padre, el es un chico muy malo, siempre lo fue y jamas cambiara, con solo 25000 años ya esta en el mundo prisión, si ya se Eryo que fue culpa de tu padre, pero Tempo se lo merecía, liberalo y derrotalo antes de que estalle la guerra entre los humanos y los divinos, tienes 2 horas antes de eso, los humanos envidian a los divinos por que ellos son inmortales y por eso han atacado a varios divinos, y los divinos odian a los humanos por que ellos deben vivir en el mundo que ellos crearon hace mucho, este mundo fue creado por los divinos y algunos divinos no están de acuerdo con los humanos en este mundo, por el simple hecho de que el humano no protege el mundo que se le dio.

Azul: Disculpe que lo interrumpa pero….

Oraculo: Ahh, cierto, vas a preguntar por que eres mitad divino como dijo Eryo, pues niña tu eres una combo niño, aquí seria una guardiana, dime, tu piensas que Grinto te vio caminando por la calle y quiso ser tu maestre, o que tu maestre es tu maestre por que no había nadie mas. En tu época hay miles de guerreros que pueden convertirse en guardianes de su mundo, la verdad es los combo niños son electos por que ellos tienen sangre divina corriendo por sus venas.

Azul: ¿Qué?

Oraculo: Te lo dire asi de fácil, ¡Tu eres una divina! Tu tátara-tatara(unos cuantos mas)abuela Aqua es una divina, ella se caso con un mortal y de ella su sangre divina que perduro por mas que haya elegido ser humana se transmitio de su hija a su nieto y asi hasta llegar a ti, los combo niños son herederos de divinos y solo aquellos con sangre divina y corazón puro de humano tendrán el don de volverse guardianes, con la forma del animal que vive en si luchara para proteger Nizza o Nova Nizza.

Azul: Entonces, uno de mis padres tiene sangre divina.

Oraculo: Si, pero ellos no fueron encontrados por un maestre que se diera cuenta de sus poderes, por eso estos quedaron dormidos para siempre, si el heredero conoce su verdad y aprende a vivir con ella este se hara eterno, si este lo desea, tu ya sabes si deseas vivir por siempre puedes abandonar tu humanidad y volverte un águila, el animal es tu forma divina, cuando naces eres humana y cuando peleas y te transformas eres divina, ese poder se sella en tu tótem y tu puedes llamarlo cuando desees si es que puedes controlarlo, no preguntes como porque no lo dire, ni tu ni tus amigos pueden hacerlo todavía ni podrán hacerlo jamas, solo tu amigo Paco vio ese poder en realidad y no tuvo otra mas que encerrarlo otra vez, tu amiga Pilar no sabe nada de ese poder y tu amigo Serio solo sospecha, el es uno de los mas listos y por eso el tiene un buen pensamiento del tiempo. Igual que su tátara-tatara(unos cuantos mas)abuelo, no es asi Eryo.

Eryo:¿Cómo mi nieto es amigo de ella?

Oraculo: ¿Por qué no? Ese chico oculta un gran secreto como tu y ese chico es el corazón mas noble que he tenido el pacer de ver, el tigrillo además de ser valiente es sabio.

Eryo: Gracias señor.

Oraculo:¡Tu no inútil, tu nieto, te pedi algo tan simple como cuidar de ella y no pudiste hacerlo bien, si tan solo hubieras prestado un poco mas de atención hubiera servido tu ayuda, pero eres tan torpe que no pudiste cuidar de una niña de 11 años, ja el príncipe de los felinos, príncipe de los inútiles eso eres tu!

Eryo: Esta bien, creo que entiendo.

Azul: Muy bien, ahora donde esta ese reloj de arena que me dijo.

Oraculo: En la repisa.

Eryo: Voy por el

Oraculo: Ni se te ocurra!

Eryo haciendo caso omiso a esas palabras va por el reloj y tropieza con un libro tirado en el piso, chocando con la pared y haciendo que el reloj caiga y se rompa, un portal se abre y Tempo sale de allí.

Tempo: Al fin libre.

Tempo ve a Eryo y Azul y dice

Tempo: Tu, eres el hijo de Leoncio, tu pagaras por la idiotez de tu padre, y tu la niña que envie al pasado, tus amigos están sufriendo en su momento y tu no seras la excepción, (el cambia la vista y mira a Oraculo, ve el rostro de su padre otra vez) Padre, han pasado unos cuantos años y tu sigues siendo el mismo viejo cacharro de siempre, como ha estado el vejete que se hace llamar mi papá, y mamá, sigue muerta, o ya la reviviste como a los humanos que mate.

Oraculo: Callate muchacho insolente, que clase de divino eres tu, merecido castigo tenias en ese mundo, vienes aquí para insultar al único ser en el mundo que todavía siente algo que es ira hacia ti, el único que tiene tu sangre en ambos mundos, tu madre también pensaría lo mismo y ella también sentiría lo mismo.

Tempo: Asi que sigue muerta, ja, otra escoria, ni siquiera la madre tierra se comparaba conmigo, la madre tierra y el omnipotente no pueden conmigo, soy el rey de este mundo ahora y lo sere para siempre jajajajaja.

Tempo comienza a destruir todo lo que ve y sale corriendo de la pirámide huyendo de allí.

Tempo: Veran de lo que es capas el padre tiempo y jamas me detendrán.

Azul: ¿La madre tierra esta muerta?

Oraculo: Si, la madre tierra, veras, Terra, Tempo y yo creamos este mundo hace mucho, tuvimos ayuda de nuestro creador que creo la humanidad pero Terra creo el planeta donde vivimos, Tempo creo el tiempo que fluye, su mente era de buen corazón en ese tiempo, y yo esparci mi sabiduría con la humanidad creada por nuestro Señor, con el tiempo Tempo se creyo mas poderoso que nosotros y comenzó a atacar, logro matar a un divino, a su madre para que nadie pudiera detenerlo.

Eryo: ¿Cómo que los divinos no son inmortales? Dice exaltado.

Oraculo: Lo somos, pero puedes transformar a un divino en mortal si lo fucionas con un cuerpo humano, o con las cenizas de el, al hacer eso el divino cobra ese cuerpo y se vuelve mortal, sus poderes mueren y el algún dia tambien lo hara, te lo dire niña para que puedas usarlo para derrotar a Tempo en tu tiempo, pero solo si es necesario, debes hacer que el se encierre por voluntad propia o por fuerza en un cuerpo humano o por las cenizas de el, y el humano si ha muerto resucitara, si no el humano tendrá los poderes del divino y el divino será parte de este, pero solo servirá si es el humano quien tiene el corazón mas puro, si es el divino ambos compartirán cuerpo, como Diadoro cuando se fuciono con el Magnifico, pero pudieron separarlos gracias a que el divino quería desacerse de su coraza humana, si el humano es puro de corazón su poder sellara el divino para siempre o hasta que el divino tenga sufuiciente poder para escapar, quien sabe lo que puede pasar, bueno yo lo se.

Azul: Entonces, un divino no solo puede volverse humano por voluntad, también se lo puede obligar.

Oraculo: Si el divino tiene un buen corazón este solo necesita un humano que le ceda algo de el, si no el divino no podrá volverse humano a menos que se lo obligue.

Eryo: Muy bien, ahora cumpla con el trato, yo ya hice lo que debía hacer, ahora conviertame en humano.

Oraculo: Este es un noble corazón, un divino que quiere ser humano por amor, es el deseo mas noble que me han pedido, pero no puedo concederlo.

Eryo: ¡¿Qué?

Oraculo: Si lo haces cometes el peor error de tu vida, Tía siente algo por ti como tu por ella, no puedo decirte cual es ese sentimiento pero se que ella te quiere asi como estas ahora y no como quieres ser.

Azul: Si ella de verdad siente algo por ti, no le importara nada para estar contigo.

Oraculo: bueno niña, supongo que ya sabes todo lo que necesitas… es hora de que te marches…

Azul: Señor Oráculo, Tengo una última pregunta que hacerle… si usted me lo permite

Oraculo: Si tu quieres hazla, pero tu futuro no sera revelado por mi.

Azul: Solo una ultima pregunta…Señor, Por Favor…

Oraculo: bueno, supòngo que tendre que acceder, de todas formas, no hay nada que yo no sepa… pregúntame, niña, tu última pregunta que después, se largan de aquí.

Gracias, Señor, bueno, tengo un amigo que esta en la escuela y…

Oràculo… Niña, si me vas a preguntar sobre el amor, lo siento, ahí no puedo ayudarte…

Azul…¡¿no?, ¿Por qué?

Oraculo: porque en el amor, las cosas nunca son constantes, el amor siempre està en evolución, en regeneración, el amor subsiste en cada ser de manera diferente. Lo que te diga en este momento, puede cambiar al siguiente segundo… el futuro es incierto, se va formando con tu diario vivir, no hay un futuro definitivo porque este es dinàmico y muy versátil, preguntale a Eryo que quiere ser humano por amor.

Azul: entiendo Señor…

Oraculo: Ahora vete, este mundo solo tiene una esperanza y son tu y tus amigos, pero recuerda que Tempo no es el enemigo del mundo, son los humanos, El hombre es el unico animal que escupe el agua que bebe, el hombre es el unico animal que tala el arbol que le da la sombra y el hombre es el unico animal que mata por matar.

(Novela el Pantanal, originaria de Brasil)

Azul: Si señor.

Ella se marcha de alli junto con Eryo y ambos salen de la piramide, esperando poder detener a Tempo.

Continuara….

NT: La ultima parte de este capitulo en la que Azul le pregunta a oraculo sobre el amor la escribio enigma x, no soy muy bueno escribiendo cosas del amor, generalmente me toma tiempo y no las termino nunca.


	25. P4 capitulo 6

NT: Combo niños no me pertenece (al carajo pasemos de una a la historia)….

Despues de hablar con Oraculo, Eryo fue a buscar el reloj de arena en donde estaba encerrado Tempo, mala idea por que tropeso y ahora es libre, ahora Tempo anda libre por la ciudad y nosotros debemos detenerlo y rápido.

Combo Niños

Una aventura en el Tiempo

Parte 4: Azul

Capitulo 6: Tia

Azul y Eryo salen de la pirámide de Oraculo y van en busca de tempo, si conocen bien a Tempo solo puede estar en un lado, la ciudad y causando destrozos, allí van ellos y allí esta Tempo, en la punta de un edificio enorme y solo, el lanza varios ataques para poder llamar la atención del mundo y cuando lo logra dice lo siguiente.

Tempo: (todo esta en maya pero yo no se maya asi que al español) Humanos, preparence para la guerra, los divinos exterminaremos esta raza impura y volveremos a gobernar la tierra y ahora ustedes vivirán en la prisión que es el mundo prisión.

Tempo crea varios portales con sus poderes y de allí comienzan a salir divinos que estaban encerrados en el mundo prisión, todo y cada uno de ellos es liberados.

Tempo: Hermanos, porque somos nosotros quienes van al mundo prisión, porque somos nosotros quienes sufren el castigo cuando un humano viola la ley, les dire porque, porque ellos se creen mas importantes que los dioses que los crearon, yo digo que ataquemos este mundo hasta que no quede nada y lo gobernemos nosotros.

Todos los divinos de acuerdo con Tempo levantan la mano alabando su nombre y después de eso empiezan a atacar a los humanos, frente los ojos de Azul y Eryo se ven como los divinos cobran las vidas de varios humanos, muchas personas mueren en vano y un pequeño grupo combate a los divinos.

Eryo: No me quedare aquí voy a pelear.

Azul: ¿Acaso estas de acuerdo con Tempo?

Eryo: Recuerda que no solo soy un divino, también soy un humano y no me quedare viendo como masacran la humanidad.

Eryo sale corriendo y comienza a atacar con sus garras a varios divinos evitando que ataquen a los humanos, Azul también comienza a ayudar y se une a la pelea, es una guerra terrible, los divinos atacan a los humanos y los humanos apenas tienen defensa, varios edificios caen en ruinas, Azul y Eryo pelean hasta el ultimo minuto sin rendirse, esta es la cosa que deben vivir ambos y ahora tienen que sobrevivir e ir por Tempo, pero un grupo de divinos los rodea y los deja sin posibilidad de atacar.

Divino 1: Je, parece que hoy cenaremos niños.

Divino 2: Un divino peleando por la humanidad, ja tu eres una escoria.

Eryo: No soy divino, soy mitad divino.

Divino 3: Dejenlo, si pelea por la humanidad significa que no vale la pena que viva.

Azul y Eryo están a punto de ser atacados y ambos saben que si no ocurre un milagro morirán.

Eryo: Nos veremos en el otro mundo Azul.

Azul: ¿Qué dices? Ya te rendiste Eryo.

Eryo: No, pero no podemos hacer nada.

Los divinos están dispuestos a atacar y cuando van a lanzar un ataque una figura felina color amarilla con manchas negras por todo el cuerpo y una cola amarilla manchada aparece y ataca por la espalda a los divinos dejándolos inconciente.

Azul: ¿Qué fue eso?

Eryo: Mas bien quien fue eso.

Esta figura se hace presente y es una chica de mas o menos la misma altura de Eryo y con la forma que describi, unos ojos color almendra y el cabello naranja caia hasta su cintura por detrás de ella.

Azul: ¿Quién eres? Preséntate,

Eryo asombrado al ver esa figura solo dijo una palabra y sabia que no se equivocaba.

Eryo: TIA!

Azul:¿Tia? La niña que te gusta.

Eryo se sonroja y la gota de agua tipo anime baja por su rostro.

Eryo: ¡¿Por qué no te callas Azul?

Azul: Lo siento.

Eryo: Tia, soy yo Eryo.

Ella lo mira fijo y ve los ojos de Eryo pero no dice nada, abra la boca pero su voz no existe.

Eryo: Tia que te paso, por que no hablas, por que eres asi.

Azul: Eso no importa, hay que irnos de aquí y rápido o tendremos problemas.

Los 3 se van de allí a refugiarse en algún lugar seguro, en un callejón sin salida los 3 chicos estaba escondidos hablando.

Azul: ¿Cómo detenemos a Tempo ahora?

Eryo no prestaba atención, solo miraba a Tia fijamente.

Eryo: ¿Qué te sucedió? Tu eras humana.

Ella no dice nada, solo agacha su cabeza y mira al piso con un rostro de tristeza.

Azul: Hizo algo malo.

Eryo: ¿Tu como sabes?

Azul: La entiendo, además un cabeza hueca como tu jamas se daría cuenta solo.

Eryo: Esta bien, Tia, si puedes decirme que te sucedió hazlo.

Tia levanta la cabeza y mira a Eryo y a Azul, ella sigue triste pero no saben por qué, agarra una rama de un árbol y comenzó a escribir, (en maya) una sola palabra escribió, la palabra "Amor"

Eryo: ¿Amor? ¿Qué significa eso?

Azul: Ella es asi por amor, ¿me equivoco Tia?

Ella asciende con la cabeza para dar el si.

Eryo: Que te sucedió Tia, no sabes como lo lamento.

Ella sigue escribiendo con la rama y escribe la palabra "Pacto"

Eryo: ¿Pacto? ¿Qué clase de pacto?

Sigue escribiendo, "Muerte"

Eryo: ¿Un pacto de muerte? Hiciste un pacto de muerte, con quien.

Ella resalta "muerte"

Eryo: Hiciste un pacto con la muerte, ¿Llamaste a Parca?

Ella dice si con la cabeza.

Azul: ¿Parca?

Eryo: La muerte, es el divino que se lleva las almas al momento de morir, el puede conceder lo tu quieras pero el precio es alto, muy alto.

Azul: Entonces hizo un pacto con la muerte para ser asi.

Ella vuelve a ascender con la cabeza otra vez

Eryo: ¿Por qué?

Ella escribe unas ultimas dos palabras, "POR TI"

Eryo: Por mi, le diste tu alma a parca por mi.

Ella vuelve a ascender con la cabeza.

Eryo queda asombrado, el trato que iba a hacer con Oraculo y el le dijo que no, Tia lo había hecho con Parca, el divino que te concede lo que quieras a cambio de tu alma, ella vendio su alma para ser un divino y estar con el.

Eryo: No lo hubieras hecho, me gustabas como humana igualmente.

Tia levanta la cabeza y mira a Eryo sonriendo con la misma sonrisa que puso cuando lo conocio, la sonrisa que la enamoro.

Eryo: Dime, que paso con tu voz.

Ella sigue escribiendo y escribe "Parca"

Eryo: Tu voz la tiene Parca.

Ella asciende otra vez.

Azul: Lamento interrumpir este momento pero, debemos irnos, creo que será mejor ir otra vez con Oraculo, seguro que el sabe como detener esto.

Eryo: Si, vamos a hablar con el.

Los 3 escapan de ese callejón y regresan a la pirámide de oráculo, ahora tienen otro problema y además Eryo tiene otra petición para Oraculo, una mas importante mas para el.

Continuara…...


	26. P4 capitulo 7

NT: Olvídenlo

Eryo y yo estábamos en un aprieto y de pronto apareció Tia, la chica por la que Eryo iba a dar sus poderes, pero ella estaba convertida en un divino, después de hablar con ella nos dijo que hizo un trato con la muerte para ser asi, lo hizo por Eryo, parece que ella estaba enamorada de Eryo también.

Combo Niños

Una aventura en el tiempo

Parte 4: Azul

Capitulo 7: La primer guardian.

Ellos entran en la pirámide de Oraculo otra vez, ahora Tia se les unio al grupo para poder vencer a Tempo y terminar con la guerra.

Oraculo: ¡Ten mas cuidado con mis jarrones!

Eryo: Si rompimos un jarrón la ultima vez que vinimos.

Ellos llegan y Oraculo estaba sentado en una silla esperándolos.

Oraculo: Hola, otra vez, asi que tempo desato la guerra.

Eryo: Si lo hizo.

Oraculo: Tu debes de ser la niña que hizo el trato con Parca, lamento tu deision.

Azul: ¿Tiene que hacerla sentir peor de lo que siente ahora?

Oraculo: Disculpa, eso no importa ahora, hay que detener la guerra y para eso tengo que hacer algo muy riesgoso.

Azul: ¿Qué es?

Oraculo: Tengo que abrir un portal absorvente que lleve a todos los divinos al mundo prisión, y me refiero a todos.

Eryo: Entonces Tia y yo también iremos, Azul volverá a su época y nosotros iremos al mundo prisión.

Oraculo: No, Azul volverá y uds. Quedaran aquí, el portal se llevara todo aquel ser inmortal, uds son mortales.

Azul: Estan a salvo.

Eryo: Digame, ¿puede hacer algo con…..

Oraculo: Con Tia? Claro que puedo y debo hacerlo, ella le dio su alma a Parca por ti, si mal lo recuerdo tu estavas a punto de hacer lo mismo conmigo, pero ese trato que hizo ella se puede romper, solo necesito que ella venga aquí.

Eryo: Dime Tia, ¿Quieres ser humana otra vez? A mi no me importara.

Tia niega con la cabeza.

Oraculo: Entiendo quieres pelear tu también, pero ven aquí, debo hacer algo contigo.

Tia se acerca a Oraculo como el le pidió, el pone su mano sobre la cabeza de Tia y comienza a recitar una Oracion extraña e inentendible. El cuerpo de Tia comienza a brillar y una luz ciega a Eryo y a Azul, después de eso aparece Tia con forma humana, ya no era mas un divino.

Tia: Que fue lo que hizo, dige que no quería volver a ser humana… Puedo hablar.

Oraculo: Si chamaca, te devolví tu alma, Parca me odiara después pero no puedo permitir que alguien venda su alma a la muerte, igualmente no eres del todo humana.

Tia: ¿Cómo?

Oraculo: Sigues siendo divino, solo que ahora eres igual que Azul, se transforma en un divino al momento de tocar su tótem.

Azul: Es una combo niño ahora.

Oraculo: A mi me gusta llamarlos guardianes pero si, tu mitad divina esta encerrada en un tótem y puedes llamarla siempre que desees con solo pensar en ella.

Azul: Por que yo no.

Oraculo: Por que tu sigues siendo una guerrera de bajo nivel, ella no, Parca la convirtió en una divino completo, tu eres mitad y mitad, ella también lo es ahora pero digamos que tiene mas de divino que humano, mis poderes no pueden todo.

Tia: Entonces sigo siendo una divino.

Oraculo: Si, solo piensa en tu mitad divina y te convertirás en ella, solo debo identificar tu tótem.

Azul: ¿Cómo? Supuestamente el tótem lo descubres tu cuando te transformas.

Oraculo: Te lo dire, pero antes, esto es básico y tu puedes hacerlo, puedes usar tus poderes fuera de batalla, poderes como la vista y el oído del águila o la agilidad del tigrillo, nada que altere tu apariencia humana, o sea no puedes volar.

Azul: Y eso de que me sirve.

Oraculo señala un espejo en la esquina y le dice a Azul que se mire en el.

Oraculo: Ve y vete atentamente, te enseñare como es que tu maestre sabe quienes son los guerreros que protegerán la ciudad.

Azul va y se mira bien de punta a punta y no ve nada raro.

Azul: Nada, solo yo.

Oraculo: Ahora trata imbocando los ojos divinos, para eso concéntrate y piensa en tu tótem y en la habilidad que quieres utilizar, en este caso pide sus ojos.

Azul se concentra y visualiza en su mente al águila, después de eso cierra los ojos y lo vuelve a abrir, sus ojos no cambiaron en nada pero su vista era mejor.

Azul: Vaya veo mejor que nunca.

Oraculo: Es por el águila, pero los divinos ven cosas que los humanos no, observa tu reflejo.

Azul mira atentamente su reflejo, de pie a cabeza, de cabeza pie pero nada seguía igual, pero nota algo que antes no tenia, en su ojo derecho estaba dibujado el tótem del águila en donde debería estar la pupila.

Azul: ¿Qué el tótem del águila?

Oraculo: Lo viste, los guardianes tienen en su ojo el tótem con el que nacieron, pero solo lo pueden ver los ojos divinos, un maestre usa sus ojos divinos para ver a los ojos de las personas y allí encuentra a sus dicipulos.

Azul: Con razón el maestre Grinto empezó de cocinero, tenia que vernos la cara a todos.

Oraculo: Ahora tu Tia.

Ella va y comienza a observar el espejo como ella vio y en su ojo había un dibujo de tótem extraño, un circulo amarillo con manchas negras y una extraña forma, orejas de diferente color y tenia una cola amarilla por completo con manchas negras.

Tia: Es muy raro.

Oraculo: Ya veo, eres la Pantera.

Tia: Pantera?

Oraculo: Parca hizo bien, te dio esos poderes para derrotar a Tempo, lógico el jamas quita almas que no merezcan morir.

Tia se acerca a Oraculo y le pregunta.

Tia: ¿entonces soy la Pantera?

Oraculo pone su mano sobre la cabeza de Tia.

Oraculo: A partir de este momento te llamaras Tia, la guerrera con los poderes de la Pantera, utilizalos bien.

Eryo: Ahora tenemos una guardiana en la guerra, dime viejo, que hacemos con Tempo.

Oraculo le pega a Eryo con el baston que tiene el.

Oraculo: Viejo son los trapos, tengo 100.000 años apenas, no son nada, chamaco insolente se cree joven por que tiene 16 años, si quieres vencer a Tempo tendras que pelear con el ahora, deberán hacer la super explocion, yo ya te la enceñe y le transmiti esa sabiduría a Tia cuando la converti en humana, yo encerrare a los divinos en el mundo prisión, uds. Y Tempo quedaran aquí, aprovechen, Tempo no es idiota el se meterá en un humano vivo para usar de escudo, después saldrá y los atacara, tienen una oportunidad, Azul en la repisa hay una botella con un liquido llamado "Alma de los antiguos" si la bebes podras tocar cualquier tótem, beban un poco Tia y tu y guardenle halgo a tu amiga Pilar para detro de 800 años, ella la necesitara también.

Azul: Si señor oráculo.

Oraculo: Otra cosa, no hace falta tocar el tótem que tiene Tempo, busca el cualquier divino, cuando han estado en el mundo prisión una vez le dejan esa marca para poder detenerlo la próxima, yo ire a la punta del edificio mas alto y allí abrire el portal, dejara Nizza limpia de divinos, sean buenos o malos, pero Tempo quedara aquí, deténganlo y regresa a tu hogar, tus amigos te necesitan.

Azul abre la botella que estaba llena y bebe un poco, le da un poco a Tia y ella también bebe, dejando un sorvo dentro de ella.

Tia: Ahora vamos por Tempo, lo vamos a vencer.

Azul: en marcha gente.

Eryo: Andando.

Oraculo: Espera, esa poción tiene efecto una vez y solo una vez, usala bien.

Azul y Tia: Si señor.

Ellos se marchan afuera de la pirámide camino a la ciudad preparándose para pelear contra los divinos y para derrotar a Tempo de una vez.

Continuara…...


	27. P4 capitulo 8

NT: zzz…zzz…zzz…¿?, a cierto! Disculpen es tarde :3 Combo niños no pertenece, (bostezo) los…, los derechos son de… ya saben de quien ahora a la historia y creo que yo me ire a dormir un rato… zzz…zzz…zzz.

Listo, solo tenemos que detener a Tempo, Oraculo terminara la guerra y Eryo, Tia y yo detendremos a Tempo, ahora tenemos una muy buena oportunidad, si la desperdiciamos tal vez no vivamos para contarlo.

Combo Niños

Una aventura en el tiempo

Parte 4: Azul

Capítulo 8: Sacrificio.

Los chicos salieron de la pirámide de Oraculo, Azul y Tia han bebido el alma de los antiguos y con ellos podrán tocar cualquier tótem sin importar cual sea, ahora solo hay que detener a Tempo, ellos van directo a la ciudad otra vez y esta vacia, hay ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue una gran ciudad y un monton de cadáveres humanos y mitad divinos en el piso, los divinos arrasaron con todo sin importar quienes fueran, era un caos.

Azul: Esto es como ver una película de terror.

Eryo: ¿Película?

Azul: Olvidalo, este lugar me pone la piel de gallina.

Tia: Eso que era nuestro hogar.

Eryo: Debe de haber algún sobreviviente.

Ellos recorren la ciudad en vano, solo hay un monton de cadáveres, pero hay una figura alta como un adulto, vestido de negro con una gran hoz en sus mano y su rostro es un calavera con varias roturas, cualquiera que lo viera sentiría ese miedo que pela el alma y da escalofríos, era la muerte en persona.

Tia: Alto, es Parca.

Azul: Parca? La muerte esta aquí.

Eryo: Viene por las almas de las personas que han muerto en vano.

Parca al ver los chicos se les acerca, mira a Tia convertida en humana y dice.

Parca: Oraculo me debe otra alma, dime niña no estabas satisfecha con nuestro trato.

Tia: No es eso señor, Oraculo me devolvió mi humanidad contra mi voluntad.

Parca mira a los otros dos y dice.

Parca: Uds. Si desean vencer a Tempo, podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Azul: No le dare mi alma jamas.

Eryo: Ni yo.

Parca: Calmense, no quiero sus almas, no quiero ninguna de estas almas, han muerto muchos inocentes, no puedo llevármelos, ninguno debía morir hoy, quiero que derroten a Tempo y que lo conviertan en humano, asi algún dia su alma podrida será mia y pagara por todas sus maldades, ese monstruo no merece la existencia.

Eryo: Matar a alguien, jamas.

Azul: Si matamos a Tempo jamas hubiera sucedido esto y jamas hubiera sido liberado en mi tiempo, es una buena idea, pero no quiero matar a nadie.

Parca: Yo no dije matar, vuélvelo humano, no me importa cuando, Tempo se merece un castigo y estoy seguro que mi hermano piensa igual, Oraculo no querra que esto suceda otra vez, a cambio de este favor yo revivire todas las personas aquí, si lo haces ahora todas estas personas volverán, si lo haces en tu época también, al igual que Oraculo yo también puedo verlo todo, pero el tiene el don de ver el bien, yo solo puedo ver el momento en que me encontrare con ellos para cumplir mi propósito, solo puedo ver su muerte.

Tia: Si decimos que si como sabes tu que cumpliremos.

Parca: Por que yo puedo ver la muerte de Tempo, será en un futuro muy lejano, su alma perecerá gracias a la ayuda de un humano que volverá y se marchara, en el Tempo será aprisionado hasta que yo vaya por el, si el portal es destruido el divino vuelve a su templo, pero si este muere el divino se va con el y solo puede ser liberado desde el mundo de la muerte, mi mundo, y solo aquellos cuya alma no morirá jamas puede entrar allí, por eso se toma como si el divino muriera, por que jamas saldrá. Ahora, vayan por Tempo, yo estare aquí trayendo de vuelta estas almas perdidas y castigando a los divinos que lo merezcan, Tempo esta en el otro lado de la ciudad, esperando atacar otra vez, esta allí junto con los divinos y hay un pequeño grupo de humanos que sobrevivieron, ellos están bien escondidos, vayan si fallan uds. 3 vendran conmigo al mas alla, y lamento decirles que no regresaran jamas.

Azul: Vamonos de aquí, este divino me esta dando miedo.

Eryo: Concuerdo.

Tia: Nos vemos Parca, recuerda que yo hice un trato contigo y que lo tengo que cumplir todavía, si Oraculo me devolvió mi alma yo te la regreso a ti, yo te la di por un deseo tu lo cumpliste.

Parca: Quedatela, un alma mas un alma menos, algún dia todas las almas serán mias, no puedo negarlo, este mundo no vivirá para siempre, ni siquiera yo lo hare.

Dicho eso Parca se retira caminando hacia unos cadáveres y tocándolos, cada cuerpo que toca brilla con una luz blanca y después se levanta y corre hacia cualquier parte.

Los chicos se van a buscar a Tempo y allí encuentran al divino en una calle enorme junto con los divinos.

Azul: Tempo, volveras a la prisión te guste o no.

Divino: Si quieren hablar con nuestro líder, primero deben pasar por nosotros.

Tempo: Espera, dejalos, estoy aburrido, asi que quieren pelear conmigo, ahora soy lo suficientemente poderoso como para poder destruir el mundo con mi propia fuerza, quieren pelear.

Eryo: Asi es Tempo, pelearemos contigo y te detendremos.

Tempo: Jajaja, que buena broma, les dare la oportunidad de irse con la cola entre las patas aferrándose a sus míseras vidas, solo por que me han hecho reir.

Eryo se enoja y saca las garras, va corriendo hacia Tempo y a punto de apuñalarlo con sus propias garras Tempo pone su mano enfrente y lo detiene sin ningún esfuerzo.

Tempo: A..a..a, niño realmente piensas que caere en eso, ya que rechazaron mi acto de bondad le concederé su deseo y los enviare al tártaro con los demás humanos.

El y los demás divinos rodean a los chicos a punto de atacar.

Tia: Estamos rodeados, solo podemos esperar un milagro.

Azul: ya estamos acostumbrados a ellos.

Eryo: Tu fuiste uno cuando apareciste.

Tia y Eryo se sonrojan mirándose.

En el otro lado de la ciudad arriba de una construcción Oraculo esperaba sentado a alguien, detrás de el Parca aparece y lo levanta.

Parca: A pasado tiempo hermano mayor.

Oraculo: Mucho tiempo, ahora tienes mas trabajo que nunca hermanito.

Parca: Asi es, gracias a tu hijo.

Oraculo: Sabes que debemos hacer no, y sabemos el precio.

Parca: Tu sabes el precio, si abres el portal para encerrar a todos los divinos debes utilizar todos tus poderes, y eso te convertirá en mortal.

Oraculo: Y un mortal no vive cien mil años.

Parca: ¿Lo haras?

Oraculo: Prometeme que me llevaras con Terra.

Oraculo se levanta y camina hacia el borde, allí levanta ambas manos y recita unas oraciones creando un portal gigante color amarillo, este portal comienza a hacerse mas y mas grande hasta que toma el cielo y comienza a absorver a los divinos, Oraculo cae desmayado en piso y ahí queda dormido, Parca se sienta a lado suyo esperando su despertar.

Volvemos con los chicos.

Tia: Miren al cielo.

Eryo: Oraculo lo hizo.

Todos los divinos allí son absorbidos por el portal dejando a los chicos a salvo, Tempo también comienza flotar pero el se agarra de una rama y ella hay un ave, los chicos ven como Tempo desaparece y el portal se cierra, dejando la ciudad vacia, el pájaro sale volando del árbol y cae en el piso, de el se sale Tempo, se había introducido dentro del animal para salvar su pellejo.

Tempo: Viejo desgraciado, arruino mis planes enviando a los divinos al otro mundo, tendre que conformarme con destruirlos a uds. Y saber que ahora soy el único divino que hay aquí.

Tempo comienza a atacar a los chicos con varios portales de tiempo, ellos los esquivan fácilmente y Tempo comienza a lanzar rayos por sus manos que destruyen lo que tocan.

Eryo: Tia, Azul conviértanse, necesitamos sus poderes.

Azul: Tengo que tocar su tótem, esta en su espalda.

Tia: Yo me encargo.

Tia va corriendo hacia Tempo y el ataca con un rayo destructor, pero Tia salta y aterriza detrás de Tempo, voltea y ve en su espalda un tótem con forma circular amarillo (el de Serio pero no sabe de quien es).

Azul: Tia es tu oportunidad, tocalo y grita tótem toca transforma.

Tia: Adelante.

Tia a gran velocidad pone su mano en el tótem y grita.

Tia: ¡Totem Toca Transforma!

(como me gustaría tener la música que suena en estos momentos)

Azul: AGUILA.

Tia: PANTERA.

Azul y Tia se convierten en su forma animal y ahora comienza la batalla.

Azul: Ahora sabras quienes mandan, cúbranse los oídos.

Azul lanza el grito del águila y aturde a Tempo unos segundos.

Tia: No me quedare aquí, probemos estas garras.

Tia corre hacia Tempo con las garras y antes de llegar salta y cae detrás de Tempo, acertando un golpe en la espalda.

Eryo: Mi turno, ahora sabran por que era el príncipe de los felinos.

Eryo lanza un rugido creando una onda sonora que avanza rápidamente abriendo el piso por el que pasa, golpeando a Tempo y haciendo que caiga.

Azul: Ahora, es el momento.

Tempo: Me derrotaste esta vez, pero no podrán con migo en tu época, yo sere el rey de este mundo y destruiré a la humanidad, y ya no estará oráculo molestándome.

Azul, Tia y Eryo crean la super explosión encerrando a Tempo en un relog de arena otra vez. Azul voltea para ver a Tia y a Eryo unos pocos segundos y sin que pueda parpadear regresa a Nova Nizza, la ciudad estaba casi destruida y ahora empezaba el verdadero desafio, Tempo no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.

(en el pasado)

La ciudad de Nizza estaba destruida completamente, pero las personas caminaban otra vez allí, en el techo de un edificio llacia dormido un anciano divino y una calavera con ropas negras, llegan 2 jovenes con apariencia felina y observan a los 2 divinos, el anciano despierta y mira a la calavera.

Parca: Lo hiciste Oraculo, pero ya sabes lo que sigue.

Oraculo: Vamos hermano, no hay que retrasar lo inevitable.

Oraculo mira a los jóvenes y dice.

Oraculo: Eryo, Tia, se que tendrán una gran vida juntos, si no me creen a mi que lo se todo, créanselo ustedes mismos que se aman.

Dicho eso el anciano pone una sonrisa y desaparece poco a poco haciéndose transparente hasta dejar de existir.

Parca: Yo también me voy, cumpli mi parte, espero que la otra niña cumpla la suya, nos vemos dentro de 70 años chicos.

Parca desparece también dejando a los jóvenes solos allí, Oraculo se fue pero dejo todo en orden antes de sacrificarse, en verdad que lo hizo.

Continuara….


	28. p5 capitulo 1

NT: Crick, Crick, no estoy me fui a comprar.

Otra NT: Comienza el final :´( no quiero que termine, pero no lo voy a dejar a medias.

Venci a Tempo y volvi a Nova Nizza, me hubiera gustado poder despedirme de los chicos pero no pude, ahora que aprendi de mi error y puedo ir otra vez por Tempo y esta vez lo derrotare.

(¿quien es? Hay algunos que ya saben)

Combo Niños

Una aventura en el tiempo

Parte 5: Final

Capitulo 1: En casa.

Paco derroto a Tempo y apareció en Nova Nizza en su época, la ciudad estaba media destruida, se fue por unos momentos y Tempo ya destruyo una buena parte de lugar, el mira para ver si es el único que regreso y parece que si, estaba a punto de irse cuando se aparece en frente suyo alguien que el conoce muy bien.

Paco: Pilar, tu también volviste.

Pilar: Mi cabeza (dice agarrandocela) eh, que donde estoy, ¿y Tulio?

Paco: ¿Tulio?

Pregunta el con una voz enojada.

Pilar: Paco, tu también estas aquí.

Paco: Si, ¿Quién es Tulio?

Creo que ya tiene celos.

Pilar: Tulio es un amigo que me ayudo a vencer a Tempo

Ante ellos aparece alguien mas.

Paco y Pilar: Serio!

Serio: Que, ¿que paso? Donde están los demás.

Pilar: ¿Quiénes?

Serio: Los que me ayudaron a volver.

Paco: Viniste solo.

Y por ultimo aparece alguien mas.

Serio: Azul! ¿Estás bien?

Azul: Si, que paso, donde están Eryo y Tía.

Serio: ¿Quiénes?

Azul: Eryo y Tia, ellos me ayudaron a volver, Eryo es un tigrillo como tu y Tia es una chica de cabello naranja.

Serio: Estas sola, ¿y hay otro tigrillo?

Azul: Si, es un divino de nacimiento, se llama Eryo.

Pilar: Te ayudo un divino, genial.

Paco: Seguro que algo le hizo.

Azul: Callense, Eryo no es asi.

Serio: No nos pongamos a discutir por un divino que Azul busca, hay que ir con el maestre Grinto y rápido.

Pilar: Si.

Ellos van camino a la escuela, antes de entrar se quitan las mascaras e ingresan, la escuela no había sido atacada pero había mucha refugiándose allí, los chicos van a la biblioteca sin ser vistos y ahí estaba Grinto buscando su mascara.

Serio: Espere maestre, estamos aquí asi que no tome esa decisión.

Grinto: Serio, Azul, Paco, Pilar, volvieron.

Azul: Si asi es y ahora necesitamos ayuda.

Paco: Hay que vencer a Tempo.

Pilar: Y rápido.

Grinto: Si quieren vencer a Tempo deben hacerlo como lo hicieron en su misión.

Pilar: Pero tuvimos ayuda seguramente.

Paco: Tu tal vez, yo no.

Grinto: Paco.

Paco: Esta bien, el maestre Grinto y Cabeza me ayudaron.

Pilar: Cuando estabas.

Paco: 6 años en el pasado, el dia en que fallecio mi padre, tu.

Pilar: 50 años atrás, con el maestre Grinto, el maestre Bernabe y Tulio el hermano del maestre.

Azul, Paco y Serio: Hermano?

Grinto: Eso no importa ahora, Tulio murió hace mucho.

Pilar: ¿Murio? ¿Acaso el entro al mundo divino?

Grinto: Si lo hizo.

Azul: Yo estuve en la guerra divina, allí conoci a Eryo y a Tia.

Pilar: Muy bien Serio, ¿tu donde estabas?

Serio: 25 años en el futuro, el maestre Grinto era una cabeza de piedra y hoy iba a entrar al mundo divino en vano.

Pilar: Al futuro en serio (se emociona como siempre) dime ¿como soy, tengo dinero, una linda casa, hijos, que hago para vivir?

Serio: Quieres que te lo diga o prefieres vivirlo (gracias Serio)

Pilar: Dime.

Serio: Esta bien, Trabajas como bibliotecaria y tienes 1 hija que es una burra en el colegio, pero es una combo niño y ella me ayudo.

Pilar: Y quien es el afortunado.

Serio: No se.

Cabeza: ¡Quieren dejar de hablar estupideces y buscar una solución!

Los chicos: Disculpen maestre Cabeza.

Cabeza: Bien, escuchen Tempo ahora esta destruyendo Nova Nizza y hay mucha gente refugiada aquí, tal vez pudieron con el antes pero ahora necesitan ayuda, Grinto y yo ayudaremos en batalla pero no se si sea suficiente, Serio estas listo para tocar tu tótem.

Serio: Si maestre.

Azul: Maestre, en el pasado el señor Oraculo me hizo beber una botella que tenia el "alma de los antiguos" y con ella puedo tocar cualquier tótem, todavía no la he usado.

Pilar: Tu también la bebiste, lo malo es que yo use el poder.

Cabeza: ¿Oraculo dices? Entonces conociste al rey divino, lastima lo de el.

Azul: Que sucedió.

Cabeza: Durante la guerra divina Oraculo abrió un portal para llevarse a todos los divinos.

Azul: Si eso nos salvo a mi y a mis amigos.

Oraculo: Pero eso lo volvió mortal, gasto todo su poder y se convirtió en mortal, después de eso…

Azul: Parca se lo llevo.

Ella deja caer una lágrima y trata de no seguir llorando.

Pilar: ¿Oraculo, Parca?

Azul: Oraculo era el divino que todo lo sabe, el me ayudo mucho, y Parca su hermano es la muerte, Tempo mato a su padre también.

Paco: ¿Padre?

Azul: Oraculo y Terra, los padres de Tempo, ambos murieron en manos suyas.

Serio: ¿Cómo? Los divinos son inmortales, ¿Cómo pueden morir?

Cabeza: Parece que volviste con sabidurías olvidadas.

Azul: Si y muchas.

Cabeza: Entonces no te las calles, todas son útiles.

Azul: Muy bien, esto es algo fuerte a veces, Oraculo me dijo que un Divino poderoso los creo a el y a Terra, y ellos dieron vida a Tempo, Terra creo la tierra en el universo, Tempo creo el tiempo para que fluyera y Oraculo compartio su sabiduría con la humanidad creada por su padre, ese Divino se marcho y los dejo a ellos 3 cuidando el mundo, pero Tempo empezó a creerse mas que todo el mundo y ataco, ese ataque cobro la vida de Terra. Los divinos son inmortales, pero pueden morir si se los encierra en una coraza mortal, si ellos son encerrados en humanos o en sus cenizas el humano resucita y el dia de su muerte el divino muere con el, Tempo hizo eso con su madre.

Serio: Es un monstruo, matar a sus padres.

Azul: Pero el lo hizo, en el pasado los divinos y los humanos vivian juntos, y no lo solo eso además podían tener familia, asi nacian los mitad divino, y su sangre todavía sigue en pie, aquí hay mitad divinos en Nova Nizza, aquí hay 6 en total en esta habitación, los combo niños son los descendientes de divinos por eso sus poderes.

Paco: Maestre, ud me había dicho que yo era mitad divino, yo soy humano y mi tótem es divino.

Cabeza: Asi es, pero yo no sabia el porque.

Azul: Es por eso, por que nuestros antepasados son divinos, en algún momento tuvieron hijos con un humano y la sangre se mezcló, yo conoci a Eryo un mitad divino como nosotros, pero el tenia apariencia divina, nosotros tenemos apariencia humana, supongo por que es mayor la sangre humana que la divina, Eryo tenia la forma de un tigrillo, el es el tátara-tatara- abuelo de Serio.

Serio: Conociste a mi tátara abuelo.

Azul: En realidad es mas viejo que eso.

Pilar: Genial, somos inmortales.

Azul: Los divinos lo son, los mitad divino no.

Pilar: Ahh.

Paco: ¿Para que quieres vivir para siempre?

Pilar: Para a los alienígenas llegar a la tierra.

Serio: Pilar, esto es grave.

Pilar: Perdon.

Azul: Bueno, Oraculo me dijo que hay una forma de llamar a tu mitad divina cuando quieras, pero que no es conveniente, que era como destruir la ciudad por nuestra cuenta. Me dijo que Paco ya lo sabia bien.

Paco: Si, yo libere al toro por culpa de Tempo, hay que llenarla de un sentimiento poderoso, cosa muy difícil y este se liberara, pero solo hay 2 sentimientos que lo pueden liberar, Amor u Odio, Tempo me hizo llenarla de odio e ira y el toro se libero y destruyo media ciudad, recuerdan el dia del toro negro.

Pilar: Si ese dia estaba aquí en Nova Nizza con un amigo y el toro me ataco pero un chico se puso en frente y lo detuvo haciendo que yo y mi amigo escapemos, tengo que ir a ver a ese niño, ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre.

Paco callado tiene ganas de gritarle que era el pero eso no ayudaría ahora y parece que Pilar tampoco lo recuerda bien.

Paco: Yo detuve al toro ese dia, si mal lo recuerdo salvaste a tu amigo tirandote encima de el.

Pilar: Si ya recuerdo, gracias te debo una grande.

Paco: Me debes mas que una.

Serio: Entonces hagamos eso, si destruye la ciudad lo detenemos y listo.

Paco: Para detenerlo tienes 2 opciones, o lo tocas con el sentimiento contario que lo libero, cosa que es difícil, o te suicidas y listo.

Serio: Creo que no.

Pilar: Espera, tu lo liberaste con odio y el contrario es amor…Dinos Paco quien es la afortunada (dice ella con tono burlon)

Paco: No te importa!

Pilar: ¿Quién es? ¿La conocemos? ¿Viene a la escuela? ¿Es tu mami?

Cabeza: Pilar! Quieres dejar de jugar.

Pilar: Diculpe maestre.

Azul: No hay nada mas que decir, eso es todo lo que se, y algo de que no hay que dejar que Tempo libere al padre tiempo.

Grinto: ¿El padre tiempo? Que será.

Cabeza: No se.

Serio: Y creo que no quiero averiguarlo.

Paco: Bueno, entonces vamos por Tempo.

Pilar: Lo haremos sufrir.

Azul: Vamos por el.

Cabeza: Esta bien.

Grinto: Muy bien ahora pelearemos.

Continuara….


	29. P5 capitulo 2

NT: Lo de siempre.

Otra NT: Bueno parece que voy a tener que alargarlo si o si por que además de que se ocurrieron ideas buenas, ahora debo estudiar para unos exámenes mensuales, Introduccion a la realidad social, metodología de investigación, Taller de problemáticas social, es muy duro pero me encanta, ahora no sabia que esto se veía en secundario, supongo que esto deja claro por que tardo en subir cosas.

Bueno, regresamos y Azul nos explicó que somos mitad divino, genial, soy una divino pero mucho no me gusta eso, ahora no entiendo bien por que, estaba perdida jugando con una ranita saltarina, solo alcance a oir a Serio hablar de mi futuro por que se lo pedi y que Paco vencio a Tempo pensando en una chica, ¿Quién será? Lo averiguare le guste o no al Toro.

(muy obvio no, ¿Quién es?)

Combo Niños

Una aventura en el tiempo

Parte 5: Final

Capitulo 2: Reencuentro

Los chicos y los maestres salieron del recinto en busca de Tempo por toda la ciudad, había varios edificios destruidos y mucha gente había fallecido, era el peor caos que Nova Nizza pudo sufrir, y todo era culpa de la misma persona, Tempo.

Ellos lo encuentran en el hospital de Nova Nizza durmiendo una siesta en el techo, Tempo miraba hacia el cielo y parecía pensar.

Paco: Tempo, ven aquí vas a volver a la roca de la que saliste.

Tempo se acerca a la orilla y los ve a ellos, baja y los mira.

Tempo: Enserio, dime uds. Me regresaran, ya no soy un simple divino, tengo mas poder que antes y ahora sabran de que estoy hecho.

Tempo comienza a flotar y levanta las manos, en ellas aparece un reloj de arena dorada y bordes negros que comienza a agotarse.

Tempo: Este es el reloj de la discordia, cuando su arena se termine Nova Nizza será destruida por completo y los divinos volverán a caminar aquí, y los humanos serán desterrados al mundo que nos confinaron, allí morirán, solo tienen 1 hora y no podrán detenerme a tiempo.

Serio: Eso es lo que crees, tu eres 1 y nosotros 6

Tempo: Muy cierto.

Tempo apunta sus manos hacia abajo y comienza a abrir portales de los que salen 6 niños que muchos aquí ya conocemos.

Paco: Decias Serio.

Ellos eran, Jona, Jen, Lizzie, Tulio, Eryo y Tia, pero sus ojos eran negros como si Tempo los controlara.

Azul: Eryo, Tia!

Serio: Lizzie, Jona, Jen!

Pilar: Tulio!

Grinto: Hermano, esta bien Tempo no soy de enojarme nunca pero esta no te la perdono, han pasado 50 años de la muerte de mi hermano y tu lo traes para tus motivos malignos.

Grinto va corriendo hacia Tempo y le da una patada, pero Tulio se interpone entre el y Tempo y se la regresa.

Tempo: Ah, ah, ah, no pienses que será asi de fácil, si quieren vencerme primero derrótenlos.

Azul: Eryo, Tia soy yo Azul, no me reconocen.

Ellos no responden, solo atacan a los chicos.

Cabeza: Chicos, esto no es común pero se como detenerlos, sus ojos negros, háganlos ver luz.

Pilar: Como Dracula con el sol, si iluminamos sus ojos volverán.

Cabeza: Solo hay que iluminar sus ojos, una linterna, el sol, algo pero háganlo antes de que ese reloj se acabe.

Paco: Muy bien, dividámonos los oponentes, yo quiero a ese tal Tulio.

Dice Paco con una voz un poco enojada, celoso.

Grinto: Dejenme a mi a Tulio, mi hermano volverá a nosotros.

Serio: Yo me encargo de Jona.

Pilar: ¿Quien?

Serio: El chico que se parece a mi, el que tiene gorra.

Pilar: Ahh, bueno yo me encargo de la niña de cabello negro como el mio.

Serio: Jen.

Pilar: Como sea.

Paco: El divino es mio.

Azul: No lastimes a Eryo.

Paco: ¿Qué ahora te gusta ese divino?

Azul: Ese divino es el tátara abuelo de Serio, matalo y despídete de Serio para siempre.

Serio: ¿Qué?

Azul: Si, tiene 16 años y si muere ahora tu también te vas con el.

Serio: Ten cuidado Paco.

Azul: Yo me hare cargo de Tia.

Serio: ¿Tia?

Azul: Despues se los presento pero ahora hay que pelear.

Cabeza: Entonces la niña de cabello naranja atado es mia.

Serio: Lizzie, su nombre es Lizzie.

Azul: ¿Diminutivo de Elizabeth?

Serio: Si como sabes.

Azul: Siempre me gusto ese nombre, quizás se lo ponga a una de mis hijas cuando tenga.

Serio: (y no sabes que es ella)

Grinto: Bueno basta de charla, hay que detener a Tempo.

Todos: Si!

Ellos se separan y buscan su objetivo, cada uno pelea con su oponente y comienzan a buscar como iluminar sus ojos.

Serio peleando con Jona recibe una barrida que lo tira al piso y Jona a punto de acertar un golpe en el pecho cae gracias a que Serio le pateo las piernas, Jona cae boca arriba y mirando al sol justo, sus ojos se ponen rojos y el lleva sus manos a ellos tapándolos y agonizando cae en el piso con los ojos cerrados.

Paco pelea con Eryo y es una pelea un poco injusta ya que Eryo lo ataca con las garras pero Paco toma una rama y comienza a detenerlo con la rama, pero Eryo la corta con las garras y acorrala a Paco contra una pared, Eryo apunta con sus garras al cuello y Paco aprieta un botón cerca de el que enciende una luz del callejón apuntando directo a los ojos de Eryo, y le sucede lo que relate con Jona.

Paco: Y se hizo la luz.

Azul peleando contra Tia tiene varios problemas ya que ella ataca constantemente asestando varios golpes al estomago, quien dijo que las chicas no pelean bien, bueno Azul logra escapar y hace que Tia la siga hasta un auto estacionado, Azul se sube al techo y le da un golpe muy fuerte haciendo que este accione la alarma y prenda los faros cegando a Tia.

Azul corre a asistir a Tia allí queda cuidándola.

Pilar contra Jen le va muy bien, de hecho Jen esta tirada en el piso ya que se cayo y Pilar lenvata la mano apuntanod hacia arriba.

Pilar: ¡Que es eso, un ovni!

Jen en toda la curiosidad del mundo mira y ve el sol directamente (no hay duda de que son parientes directos) cegandoce y cayendo dormida.

Pilar: La curiosidad mato al gato niña (saca la lengua)

Cabeza: Esta tieso allí sin hacer nada y Lizzi también, como si no tuvieran que pelear, Cabeza se acerca saltando y golpea a Lizzie en un pie y ella comienza a saltar agarrándose el pie, Cabeza golpea el otro pie y ella cae mirando el sol.

Cabeza: Los niños de ahora lloran por todo, pensé que serias mas difícil.

Ahora Grinto tiene una buena pelea con Tulio, Tulio ataca constantemente y Grinto se defiende usando su baston, después de es que Tulio tirara una patada alta Grinto barre y lo hace caer mirando al sol, y este se desmaya.

Grinto: Te falta mucho por aprender hermano.

Tempo: Como vencieron a esos inútiles, era de esperarse, el reloj sigue andando y les quedan 50 minutos, verán como Nova Nizza cae ante mi poder.

Tempo se va de allí flotando y deja a los chicos con los demás, ellos siguen desmayados pero Eryo comienza a despertarse hasta que se levanta, después Tulio, Tia, Jona, Jen y por ultimo Lizzie.

Jen: Mi cabeza, me arden los ojos.

Lizzie: ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?

Eryo: ¿Qué este lugar? Esto no parece Nizza

Tia: Tienes razón Eryo.

Tulio se levanta y mira a Grinto con curiosidad, después se acerca y le dice.

Tulio: Tal vez hayas cambiado pero se que eres tu Grinto, dime hermano ¿eres un buen maestre?

Jona reconoce a Serio y va ver como esta.

Jona: Serio, asi que esto es tu tiempo, dime pa….

Serio le tapa la boca a Jona y le dice al oído.

Serio: Shhh, no digas nada de eso aquí, ella es tu madre y quiero ser yo quien le diga lo que siento, no que ella pregunte.

Jona: Entendido.

Pero Lizzie también reconoce a Serio y va corriendo a saludar.

Lizzie: ¡Papá como has estado, no supimos nada de ti después de vencer a Tempo!

Paco, Azul y Pilar: ¿Papá?

Lizzie: No les contaste de tu aventura en el futuro.

Serio: Si, pero no dije nada de usd. (Susurra) la niña rubia es tu madre, pero no digas que es ella, hazme el favor.

Lizzie: Si.

Pilar: Y dime niña, si Serio es tu padre ¿Quién es tu madre?

Lizzie: Fallecio cuando era pequeña y no la recuerdo bien.

Serio: (gracias Lizzie)

Jona: Yo soy el mayor.

Paco: Son 2, vaya tendras suerte.

Jen: Hola, soy Jen, yo también existo.

Serio: Esta es tu hija Pilar, la burra de la que te hable.

Jen: Burra, trata de que te vaya bien y de que no destruyan la ciudad.

Azul: Es muy fácil.

Pilar: Genial, es como mi reflejo.

Jen: Pero soy tu hija, no tu reflejo.

En otro lado Tulio, Grinto y Cabeza hablaban.

Grinto: Es bueno verte otra vez hermano.

Tulio: Si, yo entre al mundo divino pero allí no ocurrio nada, solo me converti en lobo y asi quede 50 años, ahora que estoy aquí soy humano y un niño.

Cabeza: Tempo te trajo y te dio otra oportunidad, eres libre, el mundo divino esta sellado en el pasado y tu eres libre en ambos tiempos.

Tulio: Soy libre, entonces también soy humano otra vez.

Grinto: Si hermano, ahora eres un humano de vuelta.

Azul se acerca a Eryo y Tia y los abraza.

Tia: Calma Azul, apenas pasaron 20 minutos.

Azul: Pero aun asi los extrañe.

Eryo: Esta bien, aquí estamos ahora, asi que esto es Nova Nizza.

Bueno hay mucho que explicar y contar, asi que aquí termina este capitulo y en el próximo seguirán buscando a Tempo, ahora tienen aliados poderosos, y si preguntan no traje a Mat por que no tenia coneccion con ninguno de ellos.

Continuara….


	30. P5 capitulo 3

NT: Ya lo saben.

Despues de buscar a Tempo y encontrarlo, el utilizo un reloj de arena para poder llamar a Eryo, Tia, Lizzie, Jona, Jen y a Tulio, pero todavía tengo miedo a lo que Oraculo me dijo, "No hay que dejar que Tempo llame al padre tiempo"

¿Que habrá querido decir?

(Quien es? Les deje una pista y si no saben no leyeron todos los capítulos)

Combo Niños

Una aventura en el tiempo

Parte 5: Final

Capitulo 3: Equipos

Despues de presentarse todos los chicos habían quedado de acuerdo en que Tempo debe ser derrotado, y ahora son 12 para pelear contra el.

Tulio: Muy bien, ahora Tempo sabra de lo que estamos hechos los combo niños.

Grinto: Asi es hermano, de lo que están hecho los combo niños, por eso Cabeza y yo no iremos ahora.

Pilar: Que? Maestre por que no vienen?

Tulio: Acaso te acobardaste Grinto.

Grinto: No, pero ya no soy un combo niño, hace años que no lo soy, ni yo, ni Cabeza.

Paco: Entonces, tendremos que hacer esto sin uds.

Serio: ¿Y que esperamos?

Eryo: Vayamos por Tempo.

Jona: Esto será divertido.

Jen: Ya lo creo, le patearemos el trasero otra vez.

Pilar: Bien dicho.

Jen: Serio, ¿seguro que ella es mi madre? Ella ya me habría noqueado.

Serio: Disfruta que sea asi mientras puedas.

Pilar: Que? ¿de qué hablan?

Grinto: Parece que ya hay un buen equipo, nosotros no vamos.

Grinto agarra a Cabeza y ambos se van dejando a los chicos solos, ahora todo esta en sus manos.

Tia: ¿Alguien sabe donde se fue Tempo?

Lizzie: No.

Serio: Hagamos una cosa, separémonos, ¿cuantos somos?

Pilar: A ver, 1,2,3….5..7

Azul: Somos 10 Pilar.

Pilar: Estaba contando.

Paco: Si somos 10 podemos hacer 5 equipos de 2 para buscar mejor.

Serio: ¿Cuando aprendiste a dividir?

Paco: vamos a hacer esto o no.

Azul: Paco tiene razón, hagamos equipo de 2.

Eryo: Pido a Tia.

Después de hablar unos momentos los equipos quedan asi.

Serio: A ver asi están los equipos, Eryo y Tia, Jona y Jen, Paco y Pilar, Tulio y Lizzi, y Azul y yo, ¿Alguna duda?

Paco levanta la mano.

Serio: Si Paco.

Paco: ¿Quién te nombro líder?

Serio: ¿Alguna duda que importe?

Azul: No.

Pilar: Yo estoy de acuerdo.

Tulio: Si ella dice que si a mi me da igual.

Lizzi: De acuerdo.

Eryo: Yo pedi grupo con Tia.

Tia: Eryo, estamos en el mismo grupo.

Serio: Bueno, todos estamos de acuerdo, cualquier cosa algún afortunado encuentra a Tempo avise a los demás.

Los demás: Entendido.

Despues de eso se separan como habían pactado y cada uno va a un punto diferente de la ciudad cada uno.

Bueno ya saben lo que sigue, no creen yo si, por algo los separe, bueno solo con Serio, Azul, Paco y Pilar, los demás ya vere que les invento.

A ver, a los que les gusten los caballeros del zodiaco (Saint Seiya) entren aquí e investiguen la pagina, es un foro de rol descriptivo. .WS o busquen en google ssmythologyuniverse. Si les interesa digan que Kraken los invito


	31. p5 capitulo 4

NT: (música) Te vi, llegar del brazo de un amigo cuando entras..te al bar te caíste al piso me tiraste el pingüino me rompiste el sifón estallaron los vidrios de mi corazón….¿que?.. Ah! Disculpen eso estaba escuchando música alta. Bueno ya saben lo de siempre.

Nos separamos en equipos y ahora tenemos que buscar a Tempo en varias partes de Nova Nizza, seguro que Serio aprovecha y le dice lo que siente a Azul, bueno yo ahora estoy en el cementerio de Nova Nizza y creo que aquí le dire a Pilar lo que siento por ella, por que me toco vigilar el cementerio, podría haber sido el parque de diversiones o la playa asi seria un poco mas romántico, aquí es tenebroso y lujubre, además que aquí esta papá.

(obvio, mas que obvio creo que se los dije con la primera oración)

(Soy malvado y no lo hare confesar en este capitulo JAJAJAJA)

Combo Niños

Una aventura en el Tiempo

Parte 5: Final

Capitulo 4: Regalo

Paco y Pilar están vigilando en la zona del cementerio de Nova Nizza, un lugar sombrio y tenebroso, aunque parezca increíble Pilar estaba asustada de este lugar y Paco caminaba aquí como si el fuera la muerte misma, como si fuera algo de todos los días.

Paco: ¿Que pasa Pilar?

Pilar: Este lugar me da miedo.

Paco: Miedo, tu, no te creo, tu no le temes a nada.

Pilar: A nada menos a la muerte, ¿sabes que hay después? ¿A dónde vamos a parar?

Paco: Ahh, no, pero aquí no vas a morir.

Pilar: Si pero aquí es donde se ve a la muerte misma.

Paco: Por favor, aquí esta el portal del divino que encerramos en noche de brujas nada mas. (cap 19.)

Pilar: Y si aparece la muerte.

Paco: Por favor, la muerte es producto de tu imaginación, no existe el que venga por las almas.

Pilar esta tiesa muerta de miedo temblando.

Paco: ¿Qué pasa?

Pilar: Pa..Pa..Paco… no mires atrás.. no se te ocurra ver atrás.

Paco comienza a temblar.

Paco: Pilar, no es gracioso.

Paco siente que una mano se le apoya en el hombro y se asusta, cuando voltea ve una calavera andante vestida de negra con una gran hoz en su mano izquierda.

Parca: ¿Qué quien no existe chico?

Paco: (grito de terror)

Paco va corriendo y se aferra a los brazos de Pilar muerto del miedo.

Pilar: No puedes tenerle miedo a eso.

Paco: ¿Qué? Pilar es una calavera, tu decias que le temias a la muerte.

Pilar: Si pero es buena, de aquí se ve, y le tengo miedo a la muerte de morir no a la muerte en persona.

Parca: Gracias Pilar, díganme, ¿Qué los trae a mi reino?

Paco: Tu reino.

Pilar: Como sabes mi nombre (levanta la ceja) ´:\

Parca: Debo saber los nombres de mis victimas.

Paco: Dios mio y todos los santos no quiero morir ahora soy muy joven y todavía no le dije a Pilar que…

Parca: Calma chico no vas a morir hoy, digo mis victimas por que tendre que llevarte conmigo algún dia, creo que tu mueres de un paro dentro de 70.

Paco: ¿En serio? Uff gracias a Dios, me quedan 70 años de vida.

Pilar: "Todavia no le dije a Pilar que…"

Paco: Eh..(tarado casi lo sueltas y encima aquí) que me deves dinero.

Pilar: Dinero! Crei que era otra cosa.

Parca: Bueno, que quieren aquí, díganlo rápido o los encierro en una tumba.

Paco: Primero dinos tu nombre.

Parca: Soy Parca, ahora dime por que están aquí, en este cementerio no viene mucha gente desde que se levantaron los muertos.

Pilar: Si lo recuerdo, nosotros fuimos quienes los detuvieron, estamos buscando a Tempo.

Parca: TEMPO! Ese maldito desgraciado escapo otra vez.

Paco: Lo ha visto.

Parca: Quisiera, me lo llevaría al fin del mundo, lleno las filas de Hades con almas puras y ahora debo revivir gente que perdió su cuerpo humano.

Pilar: Entonces no esta aquí, y por lo visto lo conoce.

Parca: Claro que lo conozco, el mato a mi hermano Oraculo hace mucho tiempo.

Paco: Oraculo, Azul nos conto de el.

Parca: Azul?, ya veo uds. Son amigos de ella, bien, les dare una ayuda.

Parca mete su mano dentro de sus ropas y saca una campana negra con forma de calavera llena de telarañas y se lo da a Pilar.

Pilar: Gracias? Creo, que es.

Parca: Es la campana de Lucifer, tocala 1 vez y apareceré en frente tuyo para ayudar, 2 veces y sanaras hasta la herida de muerte mas grave, y 3 veces y quitaras la vida de quien tengas en frente.

Pilar: Genial… tengo la muerte en mis manos.

Paco: Realmente vas a matar a alguien.

Pilar: No seas tonto la usare para llamarlo cuando sea necesario.

Parca: Recuerda que solo puedes usarla una vez y para un uso.

Pilar: Que? Es de un uso.

Parca: Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, ahora váyanse de mi cementerio.

Paco: Tenemos que ver si Tempo esta aquí.

Parca: Esta bien, echen un vistazo pero después se largan, Tempo ha hechizado toda Nova Nizza para poder controlarla toda, el puede saber donde están y actuar rápido, tengan mucho cuidado aquí.

Pilar: Si señor.

Paco: Entendido.

Parca: Niña, la muerte no da miedo, después de ella esta lo que hiciste antes, todo seguirá igual.

Pilar: ¿Qué?

Parca: No le temas a la muerte y no te preocupes por que sabras tu respuesta dentro de unos 60 años mas o menos.

Pilar: El vivirá mas que yo, no es justo.

Parca: Quieres dejar de molestar y hacer lo que te ordenaron, si mueres dentro de tantos años no es asunto mio.

Paco: Vamonos Pilar, este tipo esta un poco loco.

Parca: Ahora por eso pierdes 10 años.

Ellos se van adentro del cementerio.

Ahora empiezan a buscar en el cementerio, pero por ahora nos vamos con Serio y Azul

Continuara…


	32. P5 capitulo 5

NT: (música)Te vi, bailar, brillando con tu ausencia, sin sentir piedad, chocando con las mesas, te burlaste de todos te reíste de mi, tus amigos se escaparon de vos, y a mi me volvió loco tu forma de ser, a mi me volvió loco tu forma de ser, tu egoísmo y soledad, son estrellas en la noche de la mediocridad….ay no otra vez, por que siempre llegan cuando estoy cantando, además de que canto mal, bueno acostumbrence que tengo una de Paco y Pilar con esa canción, Loco tu forma de ser de Los Autenticos Decadentes. Como siempre Combo niños no me pertenece y bla bla bla. Ahora vamos a la historia y listo.

Bueno, nos separamos y ahora buscamos a Tempo por toda Nova Nizza, yo estoy con Azul en las orillas del mar, dudo que Tempo este aquí pero ya que estoy solo con Azul, tal vez pueda decirle… bueno ya saben… decirle…

(obvio)

Combo Niños

Una aventura en el tiempo

Parte 5: Final

Capitulo 5: Locura

Los chicos sortearon el lugar donde ir por Tempo y a Serio y Azul les toco el mar, extraño lugar para esconderse pero posible.

Serio: En serio piensas que Tempo este aquí.

Azul: Es mejor que nada, a Paco y Pilar les toco el cementerio.

Serio: No es tan malo, prefiero el cementerio.

Azul: Que no te gusta del mar, acaso le temes al agua.

Serio: No, solo no me gusta mojarme.

Azul: Gatito miedoso. :p

Serio: Chistosa ¬_¬

Azul: Bueno no hay tiempo que perder, busquemos.

Serio: estoy de acuerdo.

Ellos se separan en busca de Tempo, nosotros nos quedamos un rato en la cabeza de Serio.

Serio: (Buscar a Tempo en una playa, un poco imposible de encontrar)

¿?¿?: Recuerda lo que dijo el maestre, lo imposible siemre es posible.

Serio: ¡¿Quién dijo eso?

Tigrillo: Yo el tigrillo, quien mas pudo ser.

Serio: ¿Tengo que meditar otra vez?

Tigrillo: No si no quieres, pero si quieres puedes hablar solo y parecer un loco en frente de Azul.

Serio: ¿Qué?

Serio mira al frente y ve a Azul riéndose de el por qué está hablando solo y gritando.

Azul: Serio, necesitas algo, ¿algún medicamento que no nos hayas contado?

Serio: (Dios mio, ahora la chica que me gusta piensa que estoy loco)

Tigrillo: entonces no grites y habla en voz baja que yo te escucho.

Serio: (voz baja) bien, que quieres de mi ahora.

Tigrillo: Que te sucede, estas solo con la chica que te gusta y tu no haces nada, por que no…

Serio: ¡Ah no, que ni se te ocurra lo que estoy pensando!

Azul mira a Serio gritar al aire.

Azul: (Dios santo, ¿le habrá pasado algo en el futuro?)

Tigrillo: Ahora ella piensa que estas loco del todo.

Serio:(voz baja) Te odio, lo haces apropósito

Tigrillo: tienes 2 opciones, dile y vive la vida que viste en el futuro o la que tu quieras hacer o cállate y mata a Lizzi y Jona, quédate solo el resto de tu vida y pasa todas las noches comiendo helado de chocolate hasta dormirte y despertar el dia siguiente con un estómago de 50 kilos.

Serio: Auch, esa dolio, por que esa opción, tal vez conosca a alguien.

Tigrillo: Tal vez, tu lo dijiste, te conozco, llevaras la carga de haberte callado toda tu vida y jamas podras hacer nada, dile, hazte hombre de una vez y se valiente.

Serio: Para ti es fácil decirlo, dime que cosas difíciles te tocaron a ti, solo las peleas, y el resto de la vida.

Tigrillo: Solo dile lo que siente y listo.

Serio: ¡¿Qué? Estas loco!

Azul: Serio, te pasa algo, por que me das un poco de miedo.

Serio: Nada, solo me estoy volviendo loco.

Azul: Creo que ya me di cuenta.

Serio: (Tiene razón, si no es ahora, ¿cuando?, va si mi futuro me dijo que ella se dio cuenta sola, pero, ¿si ahora no se da cuenta?)

Tigrillo: Dile de una vez y deja de dar vueltas en vano, y no grites ahora, ya quedaste mal en frente de ella muchas veces.

Serio: (esta bien, Serio hoy tendras que ser hombre y abrir la boca, pero y si ella no siente lo mismo)

Tigrillo: O se lo dices o vienes a meditar conmigo, y esta vez te dormiré hasta que tengas 40.

Serio: Esta bien cálmate, tendré que hablar.

Serio va caminando con Azul en la orilla del mar, bajo la excusa de que busquen mejor a Tempo.

Azul: ¿Y como buscaremos a Tempo caminando en la playa?

Serio: No lo buscaremos, bueno Azul, es que yo… tu… tu me…

Azul: Serio, ¿Te pasa algo?

(canción Te amo, Franco de Vita, Link en mi perfil)

Serio: Bueno es que yo en realidad, tu me… tu me…

Azul: Si Serio, (dilo, dilo, Oraculo no se equivoca, dilo)

Serio: Es que.. tu me... tu me gus…

Azul: Hay diablos, solo dilo ya lo se y tu también me gustas (dice como que desesperada y se cubre la boca con ambas manos)

Serio: ¿Qué? ¿Lo sabias?

Azul: Bueno, si, es que, eres muy obvio.

(siempre lo será)

Serio: ¿Y me dejaste sufrir todo el tiempo sin decirme nada?

Azul: No es fácil, yo tampoco sabia que sentía por ti, pero mas y mas me caías mejor, te recuerdo cuando eramos niños y siempre estábamos juntos tu y yo, también Paco y Pilar, pero ellos se iban y tu te quedabas conmigo.

Serio: Entonces lo digo y lo grito a los 4 vientos, ¡TE AMO AZUL! Y desde que te vi.

Azul viendo los ojos de Serio no podia creer lo que Serio decia, parece que Oraculo tubo razon y que el era aquel que ella buscaba.

Ambos se acercan para darse el beso del primer amor pero justo antes de llegar Azul se percata de algo en el agua.

Azul: ¿Que es eso?

Serio: (por que a mi, siempre me arruinan los momentos)

Ambos ven en el agua y comienzan a ver como el agua toma forma, una gran parte del agua sale volando y cae en la playa y comienza a tomar forma extrañamente hasta que se ve la forma de Tempo hecha con agua, era increible.

Serio: Es Tempo, da la señal a los demas.

Bueno aca corto en el siguiente capitulo les dire mas, si es que tengo ganas


	33. P5 capitulo 6

NT: Volviiiiiiiiiiiii, fue el peor mes de mi vida, exámenes toda la semana, metodología el lunes junto con ingles, biología el martes y humanidades el miércoles, el jueves examen de artes y el viernes sorpresa de física, praticamente me comi los libros de tanto estudiar, pero hubo buenos momentos, SOY TIO! Mi hermana dio a luz a un varoncito hermosho, y ahora mi hermana mayor también va a ser mamá, y también mi hermano pero el no es de preocuparse por eso, aun asi la estoy feliz, bueno vamos a la historia, y como siempre combo niños no me pertenece y bla… bla… bla…

Nos separamos en grupos, es raro pero también me uni a la búsqueda, Tempo no me hizo mucho pero es un divino mas y este no es mi tiempo, Pilar es una amiga muy buena y le ayudare en lo que pueda, después viviré mi vida otra vez.

(este es el desafio, ¿Quién es? Les di una pista mencionando a Pilar nada mas)

Combo Niños

Una aventura en el tiempo

Parte 5: Final

Capitulo 6: Duplico vuelve.

Despues de separarse en equipos, Tulio y Lizzie fueron juntos al centro buscando rastros de Tempo, pero no han encontrado nada aun.

Lizzie: Aburrido, por que no buscamos en otro lugar.

Tulio: Nos designaron aquí, será mejor que aquí busquemos

Lizzie: hace cuanto que buscamos, 2, 3 horas, no hemos encontrado nada.

Tulio: Fueron 15 minutos, los jóvenes de ahora, piensan que el tiempo es un juguete que se mueve despacio y nunca pasa.

Lizzie: ¡¿los jóvenes de ahora? Tu debes tener unos…

Tulio: 63 años! Recuerdas que vengo del pasado!

Lizzie: Uy cierto, disculpa es que no pareces tan viejo, por eso, yo tengo 11 años pero todavía no nasco, no hasta dentro de 14 años.

Tulio: yo ahora tendría que estar arrugado y con el cabello gris.

Lizzie: Tu si que debes valorar el tiempo.

Tulio: Naaa, hay que tomarse la vida con calma, me arroje al mundo divino por que no quería esperar 50 años para entrenar a tu padre, mira me importa el tiempo, en el mundo divino tome mi forma divina y mi nombre mortal cambio a Lobizon, me converti en divino y vivía durmiendo y disfrutando del dia, durmiendo en arboles, viendo el sol morir, era un paraíso, pero ahora creo que me gustaría mas volver a vivir humanamente, crecer, casarme, tener hijos, nietos, ver mi linaje vivir también, y cuando sea la hora pasar al otro mundo, sabiendo que , mi hermano tenia razón, el motivo de todas las vidas aquí es vivirla, aunque no sea buena hay que vivirlas, por que no sabes cuando dejara de existir y te iras.

Lizzie: Guau, eso es filosofía, tu realmente debes vivir pensando todo el dia.

Tulio: En realidad, no, pero en parte es cierto, y además, me lo dijo mi hermano Grinto.

Lizzie: (genial, cuando veo que alguien piensa igual que yo resulta que su hermano se lo dijo, pero es buen chico, 75 años mayor pero bueno)

Tulio: ¿Qué piensas?

Lizzie: Nada, solo pienso.

Tulio: Pues hazlo mas seguido, pensar es muy bueno ya que siempre algo nuevo descubres por ti mismo, yo lo hice, en todo el tiempo que estuve solo lo hice.

Lizzie: esta bien, si tu lo dices.

Despues de eso los dos se miran por unos momentos y parece que ambos sienten algo en común mirándose al rostro, pero ese momento se interrumpe cuando uno de los edificios se derrumba y cae sobre ellos, ellos logran escapar a tiempo y al ver arriba ven a un divino que muchos fan deben de reconocer cuando lo describa, un divino pequeño color rosa con un rostro (yo diría mascara) color amarilla.

Lizzie: Lo viste verdad?

Tulio: Si, casi nos mata.

Duplico: Debi hacerlo, me presento, soy Duplico, Tempo me libero al fin de ese mundo maldito y aumento mis poderes, antes solo podía copiar la forma de quien tocara, ahora puedo multiplicarme y copiar su forma con solo verlos, a cambio de eso debo detener a quien venga por aquí con el fin de detenerlo.

Tulio: ¿Duplico? Te recuerdo, Pilar y yo destruimos tu templo hace 50 años, por eso no habrás podido escapar en esta época (recuerden mi cambio en la historia)

Duplico: Y por eso te destruiré y después ire a broadway a cantar (entonando una nota alta)

Lizzie: que se calle!

Tulio: Esta bien aquí habrá batalla.

Tulio se abalanza contra Duplico y le da una patada en la cabeza que lo separa, increíblemente Duplico se duplica, ahora son 2.

Duplico 1: jeje, tonto mortal, ahora veras lo que te viene encima.

Duplico 2: Te destruiremos a ti y a tu amiguita.

Ambos Duplicos cambian de forma, uno toma la forma de Tulio y el otro la de Lizzie, creando una confusión y comenzando un ataque, Tulio patea una de las Lizzies, pero lamentablemente, le da a la Lizzie verdadera.

Lizzie: Oye, eso dolio.

Duplico 2(con forma de Lizzie): Me buscabas.

Tulio: Te pateare el trasero cuando te agarre.

Lizzie: Oye, me lo digiste a mi.

Tulio: Pero si tu estas alla.

Duplico 2: Nop, soy el falso.

Tulio: Ahora si que te encontre.

Pero Duplico 1 (forma de Tulio) aparece y toma a Tulio, Lizzie trata de detener a uno de ellos pero le da al original y lo nockea por unos segundos.

Lizzie: Disculpa.

Tulio: Si, claro, (tono sarcástico) te perdono por el chichon, hagamos esto, tu deten a tu clon y yo al mio.

Lizzie: (levanta el dedo de la mano) entendido.

Ahora si, esto se vuelve interesante y la pelea se empareja, Lizzie contra Lizzie y Tulio vs Tulio.

Tulio: Busca su tótem.

Lizzie: Aquí esta, es mi tótem de Garuda (un dibujo verde de un ave como el de Azul, pero tiene 4 alas en vez de 2 y tiene 2 garras separada saliendo de abajo) pero es la mitad, la otra mitad la debe tener el otro Duplico, hay que juntarlos.

Tulio: Entonces eso haremos, yo te lo mando.

Tulio le da una patada en las piernas de su doble haciéndolo caer, después una patada baja (muy baja hablando como hombre) y el Tulio falso vuelve a ser Duplico.

Tulio: eso es por copiarme amigo.

Mira al otro y se estaba sujetando allí en señal de dolor, volviendo a su forma verdadera.

Lizzie: para que lo que le hagas a uno también le pasa al otro.

Tulio: Bueno, ya lo detuve parece, ahora te lo mando a este.

Tuio patea al Duplico en el piso y este vuela golpeando al otro Duplico, uniéndolos otra vez y dejando el tótem completo.

Lizzie: Ahora si, TOTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!.

Toca su totem y ya sabemos que pasa.

Tulio: LOBO!.

Lizzie: GARUDA!.

Ambos convertidos viendo a Duplico en el piso ya derrotado solo tuvieron una opción, devolverlo.

Tulio y Lizzie: SUPER EXPLOCION!.

Y Duplico ahora esta encerrado en un mural con un dibujo de notas musicales.

Lizzie: No es broadway pero al menos cantara, en silencio.

Tulio: Tempo no esta aquí, si lo puso a vigilar a el es por que no se esconde aquí.

Ellos se van a otro lugar, pero volverán a donde partieron, la escuela, mientras nosotros iremos con Jona y Jen, pero será en otro capitulo.

Continuara…..


	34. P5 capitulo 7

NT: Me cambie el nombre de usuario a Lobo Nocturno, quería Lobo Gris pero ya estaba ocupado T_T.

(adoro hacer esto) (toz) (tono afónico y un poco agudo) hola disculpen que este asi, Sali de fiesta anoche y pesque una gripa terrible, (toz) bueno yo no puedo hacer nada hoy tengo que estar en cama, pero creo que algo puedo contarles.

Nos separamos en grupos de 2 y yo estoy buscando en el bosque junto con Jeni, bueno Jen pero yo le digo Jeni, honestamente, es un caos estar con ella, ¿Quién come los insectos del piso? Hubiera preferido ir con Tulio pero Jen y yo somos amigos hace mucho, bueno en realidad yo… yo es que ella fue mi primer amiga por que vive al lado de mi casa y bueno… yo… me… e…namo…re…

Combo niños

Una aventura en el tiempo

Parte 5: Final

Capitulo 7: Emboscada.

Jona y Jen están el bosque buscando a Tempo, pero no hay mucho aquí, execpto insectos que Jen devora como Pilar, y después dice que no es su reflejo.

Jen: Deliciosos, no hay tan buenos insectos en nuestra Nova Nizza, será por que casi no hay bosques.

Jona: Asco, deja de comer insectos, que comas moras silvestres bueno, pero insectos, vamos Jeni.

Jen: A mi me gustan, quieres uno Jonas.

Jona: ¡JONA! PEGATELO EN LA CABEZA JONA!

Jen: Ya se, es para hacerte enojar :P

Jona: ¬_¬ pues lo lograste

Jen: haha.

Jona: Quieres buscar al divino o te vas a burlar de mi todo el dia.

Jen: Me burlare de ti todo el dia.

Jona: Chistosa, vamos o no.

Jen: Esta bien, sigamos buscando.

Ellos siguen su camino en el bosque y no ven nada fuera de lo normal, hasta detenerse en un arbol negro con ramas caidas que da una impresion de terror.

Jona: Este arbol no esta aqui dentro de 25 años verdad?

Jen: Si lo esta no lo he.

Sin darse cuenta ellos son atrapados por una liana y quedan colgando de cabeza los dos.

Jona: ¿que paso?

Jen: Si lo supiera te lo diria ¡¿No?

Una mujer de color verde y ropas finas con una rana en el hombro se hace presente alli y les habla.

Selvasa: Parece que tenemos 2 niños frescos para la cena, dime Remy, ¿los comemos ahora?

Remy: Para que Selvasa, podemos torturarlos un rato.

Jen: Que, olvidenlo no somos presa facil.

Jona: Espera a que salga de aqui, te volvere ensalada.

Selvasa: Me hablas a mi mocoso, Tempo me pidio cuidar esta zona a cambio de liberarme de ese arbol, te dire algo, si eres buen chico tal vez no sufras tanto.

Ella se voltea y en su espalda esta presente un totem rojo con forma un poco alargada de costado a costado y con unos detalles amarillos que hacen parecer fuego.

Jona: Jeni lo viste verdad, es tu totem.

Pero el le hablo al aire ya que Jen habia mordido la liana hasta soltarse y ahora estaba abalanzada sobre Selvasa tratando de tocar su totem.

Selvasa: Bajate niña, pesas mucho.

Jen: A quien llamaste pesada, veras lo que te hare ahora, TOTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!

Jen: DRAGON!

Jona: LEON!

ahora hay guerra en serio, Jona y Jen estan transformados y Selvasa tendra problemas debido al totem de Jen.

Jen: Ahora, si no quieres ser un monton de cenizas te sugiero que vuelvas a tu mundo por las buenas.

Selvasa: Nunca!

Y Selvasa ataca con unas ramas que Jen quema facilmente con un aliento de fuego, Jona por atras ataca con las garras haciendo que ella caiga al piso.

Jona: Te dije que te convertiria en ensalada.

Remy: Selvasa, creo que debemos volver al mundo divino rapido.

Selvasa: Ellos son los que nos tienen que devolver, nosotros no podemos hacer nada.

Jona: Dime Jen, se te antoja ensalada o carbonada de vegetales (sonrisa malevola)

Jen: No se, creo que tengo ganas de algo quemado, si quieres cocino vegetales y acompañamos con ancas de rana.(sonrisa malevola tambien)

Remy: (casi llorando del miedo) Por favor no nos hagan nada, nosotros solo seguimos ordenes de Tempo, el nos dijo que nos liberaria del mundo divino si lo ayudavamos, por eso estamos aqui.

Jen: No vale la pena terminar con ellos, vamos hagamos la super explocion y terminemos aqui.

Jona: Vamos, ellos no se merecen lo que tenemos planeado.

De pronto Tempo se aparece y mira a sus vasallos en el piso suplicando piedad.

Tempo: ¿Que clase de divinos son ustedes? pensaba que iban a ser mas fuertes y a acabar con ellos pero parece que me equivoque.

Selvasa: Señor...

Tempo: Silencio, me desare de ustedes dos y no volveran a molestarme.

Tempo con un portal envia a Selvasa y su rana al ultimo momento de este mundo antes del meteorito que destruyo a los dinosaurios.

Tempo: dos cucarachas menos, acabaria con ustedes pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer, hahaahahahhaha.

El desaparece en el aire y deja a los chicos solos.

Jona: Es el peor monstruo del mundo, hacerle eso a alguien que lo ayudaba.

Jen: No tiene corazon, vamos a la escuela que era el punto de encuentro.

Ellos se marchan sorprendidos de lo que acavaban de ver.

Continuara...


	35. P5 capitulo 8

Nt: :D :D :D :D :D :D xD xD xD xD xD xD xD (musica de gloria) Soy feliz, soy feliz... bueno ya terminane, es que estube aucente por problemas tecnicos con la pc y tube que estar 2 semanas fuera del mundo de combo niños, ademas de que el cole me esta matando, bueno eso no importa vamos a la historia.

(sigo adorando hacer esto) -toz seca- hola, si sigo enfermo, pasaron mas de 2 semanas pero yo todavia no salgo de la cama, bueno me dieron reposo asi que le pedi a una amiga que narre hoy la historia y no se si mañana tambien. -estornudo-

- uyy, si que esta mal el pobrecito, -saluda- hola no se si me recuerdan, espero que si, soy yo Cinza, bueno gabriel esta enfermo y me pidio que narrara la historia hoy, asi que por favor sientencen o quedence parado y comenzare.

(ademas de que enigma uso un personaje mio para narrar la pelea yo hare lo mismo pero con los siguientes 3 capitulos)

(cinza)

A ver que recuerdo, ah si

estamos en el cementerio de Nova Nizza buscando a Tempo, hasta ahora encontramos a una calaca que se llama Parca y me dio una campana un tanto macabra, pero util, "la campana de lucifer" mmm, el nombre es un poco lujubre pero cuando la use espero que sea algo bueno

Combo Niños

Una aventura en el tiempo

Parte 5: Final

Capitulo 8: Regreso

Paco y Pilar siguen caminando en el cementerio buscando alguna pista sobre Tempo, hasta ahora no encontraron nada pero siguen buscando, Paco esta muerto del miedo por asi decirlo ya que esta escondido detras de Pilar mientras que ella camina como si paseara por la playa en el cementerio.

Paco: ¿No tienes miedo Pilar?

Pilar: Nop, nadita, ustedes me dicen rara todo el tiempo pero parece que eso hizo que me gustara estas cosas de muertos, para mi caminar por aqui es como pasear por la playa.

Paco: Entonces no tienes miedo.

Caminando por ahi Paco mira una vieja tumba con un nombre muy familiar para el, pero la tumba estaba sola y casi abandonada, solo una flor seguia alli y poco a poco se marchitaba.

Paco: Yo ire por aqui.

Dice mientras camina lentamente hacia esa tumba.

Camina lentamente y al llegar se para en frente y suspira diciendo por lo bajo 2 palabras que hace tanto que no decia.

Paco: Hola papá...paso mucho desde la ultima vez que vine, creo que fueron 3 años y medio, para tu aniversario de casado con mamá, pero en esos años mi vida cambio mucho, primero una soledad que jamas quiero repetir, despues conoci a unos chicos de mi edad que son mis amigos ahora, y luego... recorde el sentimiento hacia Pilar que tanto tenia cuando tu vivias, pero creo que ahora ella me odia, o no me quiere cerca, ¿dime que puedo hacer papá?

Paco le hablaba a la tumba sintiendo que le hablaba a su padre y le hacia esa pregunta como si el fuera a salir de la tierra solo para responderla, pero el silencio perduro igualmente.

Paco: A veces siento que no te fuiste... bueno adios, debo seguir buscando.

Corriendo va en busca de Pilar y la encuentra en batalla contra un divino que no todos deben conocer bien.

(creo que se llamaba Jack, el divino que salio en el capitulo 19 la noche de los zombis).

Pilar: Al fin llegas Paco, ahora ayudame, este loco me tubo aqui por un tiempo.

Jack: Tu estas mas loca que yo, ¿quien camina en un cementerio de noche?

Pilar: ¡Yo lo hago! Algun problema?.

Jack: Pero esta vez no me atraparan tan facilmente, Tempo me libero y me dio tanto poder que ahora no hay quien pueda conmigo.

Paco: Tempo, entonces es cierto que el hechizo el lugar.

Pilar: Pues que esperamos? vamos por el!

Pilar va corriendo hacia Jack y busca darle una patada baja en las rodillas, pero Jack la esquiva facilmente y se sube al techo de un mausoleo antiguo.

Jack: Ja, buen intento niña pero ahora veras lo que es mi nuevo poder.

Jack levantas ambas manos al aire y una luz sale de ellas, esto ciega a Paco y a Pilar y cuando termina, no paso nada.

Paco: (sarcasmo) Uyy, que miedo, ese fue un ataque.

Jack: Espera.

El piso comienza a temblar y si levantan los muertos se sus tumbas y del mausoleo salen varios zombis y comienzan a ir hacia Paco y Pilar la puro estilo de resident evil.

Pilar: Tenias que abrir la boca?

Paco: Muy bien, ¿por que no corremos por nuestras vidas?

Pilar: A donde, no tenemos donde escondernos.

Paco toma de la mano a Pilar y se la lleva corriendo y casi arrastrando dentro del mausoleo y cierra la puerta con una dura madera que habia dentro.

Pilar: Brillante idea, pero dime ¿ y ellos?

Dice ella señalando algunos zombis dentro del lugar, lo siguiente es que Paco y Pilar dan algunas patadas desarmando por completo a los muertos.

Paco: Muy bien, esto ya es mas que aterrador.

Pilar: A mi no me asusta, es mas quiero preguntarles como es la muerte ^-^

Paco: ¬_¬ Enserio eres rara.

Pilar: Asi soy yo.

en la cabeza del chico toro pazaba un pensamiento

Paco: (Piensa Paco, estan a punto de morir quizas, es ahora o nunca, dicelo) Pilar...

Pilar: ¿si, Paco?

Paco: ¿recuerdas, cuando eras una niña... una niña pequeñita... tenìas a un amigo, verdad?

Pilar: si, Paco, ¿porque lo preguntas?

Paco: te acuerdas de èl?

Pilar: hum...(dice pilar pensativa) ahora que me lo preguntas, intento recordarlo, pero no puedo. solo tengo un vago recuerdo de èl, y es que a pesar de que era muy simpatico, el necesitaba de cariño, nos hicimos amigos, porque yo venía antes a Nova Nizza para ver mi abuelita, pero después mi abuelita falleció y entonces jamàs lo volví a ver. Después de la perdida de mis abuelitos, me volví un tanto retraída, mi forma de ser de cuando era una nenita cambio un poco, cuando mis abuelos murieron y yo me quede en Metrocan con mis padres, y bueno olvide mucho de mi infancia, solo recuerdo un niño travieso y lloron y que yo era un diablo segun mis hermano, en base de mi niñez no recuerdo casi nada, hasta que llegamos a vivir a Nova Nizza y te conocí a ti y a los demás chicos... pero de ese niño, casi no me acuerdo.

( en eso, Pilar mira a Paco a los ojos... los ojos son el espejo del alma, y los amigos del alma jamás se olvidan a pesar de que el tiempo pasa... Pilar vio un brillo especial en los ojos de Paco) Paco, tus ojos...

Paco: ¿que tienen tus ojos?

Pilar: no sé, los miro y parece que me recuerdan a alguien...siempre me han llamado la atención tus ojos, son marrones y se ven rojizos...

Paco: lo sé, desde que nací se me ven igual...

Pilar: pero hay algo en ellos... ( en eso, en la mente de Pilar parece meterse a través de la retina de Paco, y volver a salir a través de la misma, pero Paco ahora es el niño de 5 años, como cuando se conocieron hace 6 años atrás, Pilar ve a Paco de 5 años y logra recordar...se queda boquiabierta, estupefacta, impresionada y al intentar hablar quiere jalar aire al reaccionar y darse cuenta de que su amigo de 5 años y PACO SON LAS MISMA PERSONA, la vista perdida de pilar en la retina de Paco logra enfocar su cara... y la sonrisa que tiene Paco en su rostro)

Paco: ( Paco asiente con la cabeza a la vez que le dice) Hola, Pili tanto tiempo sin verte...sin saber de ti.

Paco le toma la mano a Pilar.. que sigue sin reaccionar, solo al sentir el rose de la mano de Paco con la suya logra reaccionar... sus labios tiemblan por la emoción, no sabe si reír o llorar, si creer o no lo que está viviendo, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y por fin abraza a Paco lamento mucho haberte olvidado... te quise tanto cuando éramos unos niños, pero me sucedió lo mismo que a ti, olvide lo q me atormentaba y entre mis tormentos, te olvide a ti

le dice a Pilar mientras la abraza... Pilar con los ojos cerrados no puede evitar que sus lágrimas salgan, en cuanto a el grandioso, el insensible y megalómano de Paco, sus ojitos marrones se llenan de lagrimas, las mismas que escurren al cerrar sus ojos al decirle estas palabras casi gritándole pero al mismo tiempo yéndosele la voz por la emoción...

Paco: ¡PERDÒNAME PILAR, PERDÒNAME POR NO HABERTE VISTO, POR NO HABERTE RECONOCIDO, POR HABERTE OLVIDADO... PERDÒNAME POR NO SER QUIEN DEBÌ DE HABER SIDO PARA TI, cuando tú más me necesitaste!...

le dice mientras su abrazo lo aprieta con mas fuerza, como tratando de reforzar el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos

Pilar: ¿eres... eres tú?, ¿en verdad eres tú?

dice ella tratando de resistirse en creerlo, Paco la mira de nuevo a sus ojos, soltando el abrazo pero no soltando sus manos...

Paco: si, Pilar. Soy yo, y ahora que te he encontrado nuevamente, no pienso dejarte ir tan fácilmente.

(NT: gabriel dice que lo ultimo no fue de su creacion, hay una nota que me pidio que lea cuando termine esa parte "Gracias Enigma x por la ayuda, ayuda mas bien favor por que ella escribio todo lo romantico")

Es el momento justo para que ellos se miren fijamente al rostro y ambos quieran compartir un beso... pero hay casi 100 zombis afuera y estan en un mausoleo asi que creo que todos concordamos que no es un buen lugar alli.

Pilar: Paco, seria un lindo momento para besarte pero estamos encerrados en la tumba de alguien y hay como 1000 zombis afuera asi que debemos planear algo.

Paco: salimos y les pateamos el trasero?

Pilar: MMM... SI!

Dicho y hecho, contaron hasta 3, abrieron la puerta y salieron a pelear contra todos los muertos que hay afuera, algunos irreconocibles por la antigüedad en el lugar y otros que todavia parecian vivir, pero al final Paco y Pilar quedan acorralados en una pared y Jack lidera un ejercito dispuesto a atacar y comer cerebros.

Pilar: (sarcasmo) ¬_¬ gran idea Paco

Paco: _ a ti te parecio bien no?

Jack: Quieren dejar de pelear! Dios mio parecen hermanos, afortunadamente yo fui hijo unico si no ya habria matado a mis hermanos.

Pilar: Suertudo, tengo 2 hermanos.

Paco: Pilar... eso no importa ahora, nos van a matar!

Jack: Gracias por recordarmelo, muchachos, ataquen!

Todos los zombis se avalanzan sobre Paco y Pilar pero un extraño llega y con una hoz comienza a acabar con los no-vivientes.

Paco y Pilar:!PARCA!

Parca: Llegue a tiempo para el baile verdad?

Parca ya acabo con todos los monstruos y solo queda uno en pie, Jack.

Parca: ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que si traes muertos a la vida te golpeare?

Jack: Creo que ya van 1000 papá

Paco y Pilar: ¿Papá?

Parca: Si ese torpe es hijo mio y ahora esta en un gran problema.

Antes de que Jack reaccionara Parca lo toma por atras y lo toca con su hoz haciendo que pierda poder y eliminando a los zombis en una luz poderosa blanca que deja el cementerio como si nada hubiera pasado.

Jack: estoy en problemas.

Parca: Y muchos, ahora te regresare a tu tumba y no saldras de alli hasta el proximo milenio.

Jack: Si papá.

Jack se aleja solo de las 3 personas que quedaron alli y Parca se acerca a Paco y Pilar.

Parca: Les salve la vida supongo, aunque no lo hubiera hecho uds hubieran salido ilesos, alguien mas hubiera venido.

Paco: ¿como lo sabes?

Parca: El libro del destino, me dice todo de una persona, cuando nace, que hace ahora, algun accidente, y su fecha de muerte, y uds no tienen cita conmigo hoy, cada pagina es escrita por esa persona, pero la primera y la ultima la decide otro, nuestro creador.

Pilar: ¿Y donde esta dime, por que no nos ayuda con Tempo?

Parca: Por que no siempre puede, el, Oraculo y yo no podemos hacer nada con el mundo mortal, solo ayudar a veces, si hacemos mucho los mortales confian mas en nosotros que en sus habilidades y si no hacemos nada dejan de creer en nosotros y a veces nos odian, hay que hacer lo justo y necesario y Tempo tiene una debilidad que nadie conoce, solo el, ahora vayanse, el cementerio no es lugar para dos niños de 11 años, y menos si hay problemas con un divino.

Dicho eso Parca desaparece sin dejar rastro y Paco y Pilar se marchan del cementerio con rumbo a la escuela.

(cinza)

- Puedo decirlo o quieres hacerlo tu?

(yo)

- Solo hazlo y listo, quiero dormir un poco, ya escribire el siguiente capitulo y te llamare para que narrez.

(cinza)

- gracias... CONTINUARA...


	36. P5 capitulo 9

NT: Me harte de esperar a que mi PC decidiera funcionar, así que, que se vaya al carajo y escribo desde un ciber a partir de ahora. Regrese FanFiction y esta vez es para siempre.

Combo Niños

Una aventura en el tiempo

Parte 5:Final

Capitulo 9: Verdad

El Tempo de agua se habia manifestado antes Serio y Azul, aunque Serio estaba por dar la alarma Azul no lo dejo.

Serio: ¿Por qué no quieres que le avise a los demas? Este es Tempo

Azul: Miralo, no parece el Tempo que buscamos, es mas, parece… bueno.

Este Tempo era exactamente igual al otro, pero en su mirada un rostro de pena y culpa que el otro jamas tubo.

Serio: Su rostro, es cierto este no es Tempo.

El Tempo de agua se acerca a ellos con paso lento, pero ellos no dan marcha atrás, ya que saben que no tendran a que temer con esta forma.

Antes de llegar a tocarlos este se detiene y levanta la mano señalando el mar, solo con un gesto con el brazo y el mar se levanto ante ellos como si fuese una pelicula.

Azul: ¿Qué es esto?

Serio: No se pero espero que sea bueno.

Una imagen se forma en el agua y en ella se ve un Tempo mas joven, como si fuese un adolescente y no un adulto, junto con Oraculo tambien mas joven aparentando lo que un humano tendra unos 40 años de edad, pero una mujer los acompañaba, una mujer con una apariencia joven de unos 30 años en edad humana y un color verdaceo claro con un poco de tinte azul y celeste, cuyos ojos reflejaban el celeste del cielo, cuya piel era verde como los campos de primavera y su cabello largo era azul como el agua de los mares, era la personificación del mundo.

Azul: Es Oraculo, lo reconozco, esta mas joven, pero el murio.

Serio: ¿Los divinos pueden morir?

Azul: Si, pero deben ser ellos quienes decidan su muerte, o nosotros debemos convertirlos en humanos con una parte de nuestra viida, el es el padre de Tempo, Oraculo, el que todo lo ve, y todo lo sabe, sacrifico siu vida para salvarme a mi y a Eryo y Tia.

Serio: entonces quien es ella?

El Tempo de agua hace un gesto con sus brazos, como si estuviese meciendo un bebe entre ellos y su mirada se hace dulce.

Azul: Es su madre, Terra.

En la imagen se ve al Tempo joven pelear contra Terra y Oraculo en una discusión que termina con la partida del joven Tempo, pero este se marcha y encuentra a alguien, alguien a quien Azul ya ha visto en persona y ha prometido ayudarlos.

La imagen sigue, se muestra a esta persona como un ente y solo en sombra se manifiesta ante Tempo, una sombra cuyo rostro no se puede ver.

Este ente no hace mas que moverse entre las sombras sin mostrar su rostro pero parece que Tenpo lo conocia bastante bien ya que le tiene confianza. Solo una vez cobra forma pero antes de que se pueda ver quien es la imagen se corrompe y el paredon de agua formado cae y se destruye, detrás del Tempo de forma de agua apàrece el verdadero Tempo viendo la imagen y con un simple soplo de viento deshace su copia acuatica.

Tempo: Pensaba que esos recuerdos habian desparecidos hace milenios, quien diria que la parte mia de la que me separe hace siglos se haya escondido en el mar.

Serio: ¿parte tuya?

Tempo: Asi es, les explicare lo que les quizo mostrar mi parte humana, yo en realidad tengo ambos mundo en mi, el humano y el divino, pero no podia morir, ni puedo morir por el don que me concedió mi Padre, el que nos creo a mi y a Oráculo, pero el nos dio el mismo poder a mi, a mi padre Oráculo, y a mi madre Terra, ellos eran bastante buenos, pero yo sabia que los humanos que nos encomendaron cuidar nos iban a traicionar, asi que simplemente me separe de esa copia barata mia y la destrui, o por lo menos eso crei, alguien me ofrecio mas poder del que yo jamas tendria a cambio de que destruyera a Terra y Oráculo y yo cumpli, ahora soy tan poderoso que puedo ser mas poderoso que nuestro Padre, nada podra detenerme jamas.

Azul: ¿Quién te dio ese poder?

Tempo: ¿A caso debo decirtelo? Si quieres saberlo preguntale tu misma cuando lo veas de nuevo. Pero no lo veras con vida.

Tempo lanza un ataque a los chicos desprevenidos pero logran evitarlo y se hechan a la fuga, buscando a los demas para poder conseguir mas ayuda.


	37. P5 capitulo 10

NT: Combo niños no me pertenecen, los derechos son de Carlo di bautiny, Fabienne grambell y Caroline pierce.. si fueran míos los chicos ya tendrían 18 años y habrían derrotado mas de 200 divinos pero solo puedo soñar.

Estoy tratando de recuperar la escritura, estoy empezando la precarrera, es la etapa de especialización del secundario cuando te preparan para seguir cierta especialidad, yo estoy estudiando Ciencias Sociales para estudiar Abogacía e Historia Universal y tube unos percances en Psicología Social…. Así que por eso estuve ausente cuanto, 3 o 4 meses?-_- -_- esto si que no me ayuda mucho.

Combo niños

Una aventura en el Tiempo

Parte 5: Final

Capitulo: 10 Plan (no se me ocurrio mejor nombre T_T)

Serio y Azul habían logrado huir de un ataque de Tempo a tiempo y dado la señal a los demás, y como habían acordado todo se reunieron al ver la señal que lanzaron, en el mismo lugar de siempre, la escuela.

Azul seguía tratando de reconocer en su mente aquella silueta que vio en los recuerdos de Tempo y no lograba hacerlo, sabia que lo había visto en algún lado pero no en donde.

Ya reunidos todos comenzaron a hablar de que fue lo que encontraron pero Serio y Azul llamaron la atención con la información que tenia.

Jona: ¿alguien encontró a Tempo?

Serio: Si, nosotros en la playa y también averiguamos que Tempo es mas poderoso de lo que creímos.

Pilar: ¿Mas aun? Casi nos vuelve a Paco y a mi en zombis.

Paco: Ni lo menciones.

Pilar: Si no fiera por Parca habríamos muerto.

Azul: Parca?...

Jen: ¿Qué le pasa?

Azul: Nada. Estoy recordando algo.

Tomas: Nosotros encontramos a Duplico y casi nos mata también.

Lizzie: Fue un duro combate.

Paco: ¿Quién?

Tomas: Un divino.

(tomen en cuenta que yo destruí el portal de Duplico en el pasado)

Jona: Nosotros fritamos una ensalada… (Dice riéndose)

Jen: Perdón, yo la frite tu la cortaste…

(esos chistes malos son de herencia T...T)

Serio: Tempo ocultaba un secreto, parece que el no es el único en esto, hay alguien mas, por lo menos eso entendí, y Tempo tiene mas poder parece, pudo separar de si su lado bueno y destruirlo.

Eryo: Oráculo dijo que no dejáramos que llame al "Padre Tiempo" ¿Eso no ayuda?

Tia: El padre Tiempo, como la leyenda.

Azul: ¿Qué leyenda?

Tia: Una vieja leyenda de Nizza, los 3 dioses que reinaban y daban paz en el mundo antiguo eran conocidos como el Omni vidente….

Azul: Oráculo.

Tia: La Madre Tierra

Serio: Terra, la vimos en los recuerdos de Tempo.

Tia: Y finalmente el Padre Tiempo, dicen que ellos ocultaban su forma verdadera y tomaron la forma humana, pero se podía ver que no eran humanos a simple vista, eso era su camuflaje, su verdadera forma era tan poderosa como un Dios supremo, pero ese poder no se podía usar para el mal y se les prohibido mostrarse como eran ante el mundo, también existían 2 dioses mas, uno que daba la vida cuyo nombre nadie sabe y según dicen jamás se sabrá, el creo a Tempo, Oráculo y Terra y era el mas poderoso de todos, pero se fue hace miles de años antes de la guerra entre los divinos y los humanos, y jamás se lo volvió a ver, y el otro era el que quitaba la vida, cuyo trabajo era mantener el mundo en orden, ya que sin muerte el mundo seria eterno y el mundo eterno se llenaría hasta que ningún hombre, animal o divino entrase mas y seria un caos, pero solo debía eliminar a aquellos cuya hora ya había llegado.

Azul: Parca…..

Tia: Asi es, pero eso es todo, no dice nada de que sucederia si uno de los dioses revelara su forma o si un dios muriera como ha sucedido, pero ahora solo Tempo queda y si el muere quien sabe que pueda pasar…..

Eryo: Caos, si el muere no habria quien mantuviese las paz, a menos que Parca lo hiciera pero el esta muy ocupado con las vidas…

Jen: odio la historia..

Pilar: Te apoyo…

Serio y Jona: No es momento para eso!

Lizzie: Entonces, si Tempo muere habria caos, y el dios de la vida? El no regreso, pero si lo traemos?

Eryo: Imposible, mi padre me dijo una vez que la unica forma de que el dios creador vuelva es que otro dios lo llame… solo queda Tempo…

Tomas: y Parca…

Paco: Parca se encontraba en el cementerio.

Tia: Por que allí los muertos habitan…. Pero si su trabajo acabo el debe volver a su mundo..

Serio: Y Tempo jamás llamaría al otro dios, a menos que pueda destruirlo no lo llamaría.

Azul: Y si no lo ha hecho aun significa que no puede hacerlo.

Pilar: O que planea algo mas, que tal si acaba con Parca primero y después con ese dios.

Eryo: Tempo seria el divino mas poderoso del mundo humano y divino y nosotros estaríamos condenados a ver el mundo morir mientras nosotros nos quedamos vivos por siempre.

Pilar: Genial, inmortalidad..

Jen: Sirviendo a un loco que puede controlar el tiempo.

Pilar: Eso, no suena tan bien…..

Paco: Entonces que hacemos?

Serio: Buscarlo, buscarlo y detenerlo antes de que se haga mas fuerte, Azul y yo no pudimos detenerlo pero si vamos todos juntos podremos hacerlo.

Eryo: Eso es cierto, solos no somos muchos pero todos juntos podremos ganarle.

Tia: Hay que tener cuidado con su hechizo.

Azul: Ya caimos en el una vez pero si caemos otra no sabemos que mas podria pasar.

Paco: Tendríamos que empezar de vuelta y esta vez no nos enviara a cualquier época, seguro nos enviaría al día en que los dinosaurios murieron.

Tia: O a la guerra divina/humana allí seguro moriríamos como muchos.

Serio: Que esperamos entonces? Vamos por el…

Pero ellos no sospecharon que mientras hablaban Tempo oía todo desde la copa de un árbol no muy lejos de alli, el de una salto se acerco a los chicos y dijo.

Tempo: No hace falta que me busquen, ya estoy aquí y esta vez terminaremos la fiesta…

Continuara….


	38. P5 capitulo 11

NT: no voy a decir volvi, simplente dire... he regresado, mi netbook esta como nueva! y tengo todos los capitulos del fic aqui, mas varios que fics habia iniciado y uno que planeo hacer en conjunto con varias personas en mente... pero solo son planes, ya vere que le hago...

Bueno... aunque me duele decirlo... entramos en los ultimos capitulos... los ultimos 5 creo, quizas mas... pero los ultimos.. y no, no pienso hacer el final feliz donde todo el mundo esta contento y el malo esta muerto, en pricion o en algun lugar perdido, o se vuelve bueno, bueno si sera un final feliz pero a mi manera...

Combo Niños

Una aventura en el tiempo

Parte 5: Final

Capitulo 11: Esperanza

Tempo los habia sorprendido por detras y dado un buen susto, pero todos sabias que esta era la ultima batalla y ahora era todo o nada...

Tempo: Esta vez no se me escaparan, los envie a diferente espocas para que se pierdan en el tiempo y lograron volver, para que hacerlo otra vez, podria enviarlos al dia en que los dinosaurios se extinguieron pero podran volver con la ayuda de mi padre... bahh,, prefiero encargarme de ustedes personalmente, no hay mejor trabajo que aquel hecho por uno mismo...

Dijo Tempo empezando a crear portales para enviar a los chicos a otra dimension donde el tiempo jamas pasaria...

Ellos solo los esquivaban y cada vez mas y mas dificil se hacia la cosa...

Pilar: Hay que tocar su totem y rapido, Serio, era el tuyo..

Serio: En eso estoy...

Tempo: No te sera tan facil... Piensas que te permitire..

Respondio lanzando varios rayos hacia Serio, Azul obsevo y rapidamente logro empujarlo para que no saliera herido...

Azul: Ten cuidado, si te mata no lo detendremos jamas..

Pilar: Y el elixir que me dio maestre?

Paco: Tu tambien lo bebiste?

Pilar: Si... me dijeron que dejara un poco para no se quien...

Paco: Para mi, me bebi el ultimo trago...

Tomas: Pueden pensar en lo importante o quieren morir ahora?

Jen: Si, recuerda que si tu mueres, muero yo...

Eso le dio a Tempo una idea macabra y perfecta para desacerse de los combo niños rapidamente..

Tempo: Gracias por el dato, olvidaba eso...

Dijo Tempo, recordando que Eryo y Tia son antepasados de Serio y si ellos morian, todo su linaje tambien...

Tempo: Veamos cuantos son... 1, 2, 3 y 4 con solo un tiro, me gustara...

Tempo comenzo a atacar a Eryo y a Tia con varios rayos de luz amarillento, ellos pudieron esquivar varios pero algunos golpearon varios edificios probocando derrumbes..

Tia: Ten cuidado Eryo.

Eryo: Eso trato...

Tempo: Vamos, dejate matar, para que vivir otro segundo mas si saben que perderan...

Jona: No perderemos jamas contra ti...

Lizzie: Bien dicho hermano...

Tempo siguio atacando cada vez mas y mas hasta que tubo la oprtunidad de encontrar a Tia descubierta cerca de un arbol, inmediatamente ataco con un rayo a la espalda y Eryo no lo penso siquiera se arrojo a la escena y aparto a Tia de lugar, siendo el atravezado por un rayo a la altura del pecho, bastante cerca del corazon, afortunadamente no dio en el y Eryo sigue vivo, pero agonizando..

Tengo: Bingo... ahora solo debo dejar que el tiempo haga lo suyo, con el muerto tengo 4 combo niños menos..

Paco: 4?

Azul: Eryo es el tatara - abuelo de Serio, si el muere ahora, Serio jamas naceria, y si Serio muere...

Jona: Tambien yo y Lizzie por ser sus hijos...

Pilar: Guau... buena jugada..

Todo el mundo mira a Pilar con un rostro de "No es gracioso" y ella simplemente se calla...

Tia va a ayudarlo sin duda alguna, aunque la herida es profunda y no se le da esperanza.. Simplemente le sirven las lagrimas para sobrevivir el momento...

Mientras Eryo agoniza mientras los demas tratan de detener a Tempo y Tia lo cuida en sus ultimos momentos...

Tia: Esto no es bueno... no mueras por favor... no ahora...

Tempo continua el ataque y uno de sus rayos atraviesa a Serio, pero este pasa sin dañarlo..

Serio: Que sucedio?

Tempo: Parece que ya eres intangible... poco a poco iran desapareciendo del mundo, los recuerdos de tus amigos se iran y nadie sabra quien eras tu ni toda tu familia, sera como si jamas hubieras nacido...

Jona: Entonces si vamos a desaparecer nos encargaremos de ti primero...

Jona ataca a Tempo con una patada voladora, pero este lo atraviesa como si nada y se vuelve transparente a la vista de todos junto con Lizzie y Serio...

Lizzie: Esto es malo...

Tulio (otro personaje mio, se me habia olvidado el nombre y es probable que en el capitulo anterior le haya puesto "Tomas"): Bastante... si Serio desaparece jamas venceremos a Tempo, su totem esta en el...

En eso Pilar recuerda algo... en el cementerio con Parca la campana que le habian dado a ella...

Pilar: Esperen, la campana, la campana que me dio Parca podria servir...

Paco: La campana de lucifer? aun la tienes?

Pilar: Si... recuerdo que dijo que servia para llamarlo, curar una herida o matar a alguien... pero no recuerdo como... creo que eran tocandola tres veces...

Tia: Entonces pasamela.. tratare con eso, que podemos perder con intentar?...

Tulio: 4 aliados poderosos y probablemente nuestras vidas...

Paco: Pilar, trata de recordar como usar esa campana o nos arriesgas a morir a todos..

Pilar lanzo la campana a Tia rapidamente y pudo responderle a Paco despues...

Pilar: Que?

Paco: estamos muertos...

Tia logra atrapar la campana, pero eso no evito que hiciera un tintineo, uno. Mientras Tempo observaba atento y reconoce la campana, sabia que debia detener a Tia rapidamente o hacerla fallar asi que la ataco con un rayo de energia que le dio justo en la mano que tenia la campana, haciendo que caiga y haga un segundo tintineo, y despues se quiebre...

Tia: No...

Pero fueron la cantidad correcta... la campana se quebro pero la herida de Eryo poco a poco se curo y finalmente fue como si nada hubiera pasado, Serio, Jona y Lizzie regresaron a la normalidad y Eryo pudo pararse otra vez...

Eryo: Parece que no te sirvio el plan Tempo, ahora nos toca a nosotros..

Tempo: Piensas que eso los ayudara? simplemente debo atacarte otra vez y finalmente matarlos..

Serio aprovecha el momento de distraccion para colarse por la espalda de Tempo y finalmente poder tocar su totem..

Serio: No te creas, TOTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!

Tempo: Como?

(sigo amando esta parte)

Serio: Tigrillo!

Azul: Aguila!

Paco: Toro!

Pilar: Iguana!

Jona: Leon!

Lizzie: Garuda!

Jen: Dragon!

Tulio: Lobo!

Tia: Pantera!

Y al unisono se oyo en boca de todos..

Todos: Combo niños vamonos!

y asi empezo la batalla final contra Tempo...

Continuara...


	39. P5 capitulo 12

NT: Como siempre debo decir que Combo niños no me pertenece, los derechos de autor son de Carlo de bautiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Crambelle... y con mas razon debo decirlo por lo de las leyes SOPA y PIPA... si se aprueban adios fic por que escribimos historias sobre series que son materiales registrados de autores conocidos... en otras palabras, nos arrestaran por expresarnos y compartir nuestras ideas... T-T asi que por si las moscas...

(Si habia olvidado la narracion en primera persona al principio de cada capitulo.. pero fue por que tenia todo en la netbook y hace tanto que no escribia la continuacion que se me habia olvidado, pero la continuo ahora.)

La batalla final ha comenzado y Tempo jugo una carta sucia para su favor, atacar a Eryo y con eso hacer que mueran Serio, Lizzie, Jona y tambien Eryo, pero aofrtunadamente la campana que me dio Parca sirvio, aunque se me olvido cuantas campanadas eran, yo iba a tocarla hasta que algo pasara pero creo que mejor lo dejamos asi...

(OBVIO... por lo menos lo hice lo mas obvio que pude...)

Combo Niños

Una aventura en el Tiempo

Parte 5: Final

Capitulo 12: Adios Tempo.

Una vez todos los chicos transformados, empezo el contrataque. nadie se quedaba quieto y menos aquellos que podian acercarse y atacar de cerca.

Serio: Ahora Tempo, nos encantara mostrarte nuestras garras, no chicos?

Jona: Asi se habla papá

Serio: Aun no... soy muy joven para que me digas papá

Jona: Perdon...

Serio, Jona, Eryo, Tia y Tulio atacan de cercan con sus garras, cada uno desde un punto diferente, Tempo puede defenderse lo suficiente para no salir herido gravemente pero no del todo.

Tempo: Demonios... esto no sera bueno si no hago algo...

Lizzie: Ni creas que lo haras..

Mientras volaba Lizzie cae al suelo y lo golpea con fuerza creando varias lianas para atarlo al piso inmovilizandolo completamente...

Tempo: No puedo moverme... demonios...

Jen: Ahora me toca a mi, te rostizare...

Jen lanza una llamarada directo a Tempo, quemandolo y dejandolo negro como un carbon... Tempo sopla una nube de humo y aprovecha para escapar de las lianas...

Tempo: De acuerdo, no contaba conque se volvieran tan fuertes pero aun no acaba, esto no termina hasta que ustedes no me regresen y mientras este conciente puedo resistirme...

Tulio: Eso puede arreglarse... Azul, supongo que tu tambien tienes una bomba sonica...

Azul: El grito del aguila...

Tulio: Y el aullido del lobo...

Ambos se miran fijamente y Azul lanza un gito de aguila mientras que Tulio aulla como lobo creando una bomba sonica que obliga a todo el mundo a taparse los oidos incluso a Tempo, haciendo que se debilite y caiga rendido al piso con casi nada de movimiento..

Pilar: Guau... eso si que fue genial...

Paco: Descontando que casi nos dejan sordos a todos...

Pilar: Pero genial..

Mientras Tempo esta en el piso tratando de pararse los chicos aprovechan para hacer la super explocion, logrando realizarla y golpear a Tempo...

Tempo: NO... no lo permitire, si debo mostrar todo mi poder lo hare! Conoceran al padre tiempo en persona y veran lo que puede hacerles el poder mas poderoso del universo!

Al decir eso Tempo comienza a brillar en un color azul y la super explocion que lo habia atrapado se rompe liberandolo...

Serio: Que? Imposible...

Azul: No lo es, Oraculo nos advirtio sobre el padre tiempo, si pudo romper la super explocion, imaginense que mas puede hacer...

Pilar: Que gran consuelo Azul, eso significa que estamos perdidos...

Eryo: No, significa que estamos a punto de ver como se destruye el tiempo...

Paco: Como?

Eryo: Oraculo me enseño todo lo que pudo mientras vivia, yo fui su aprendiz antes de querer hacer el trato con el...

Azul: Si lo se, pasa a lo que importa...

Eryo: Tempo, Oraculo y Terra no podian llamar a su verdadera forma por que era tanto poder para ellos que no podian controlarlo, y muchas veces que lo hacian terminaban casi al borde de perder la inmortalidad y con ello sus vidas, por eso jamas actuaban asi, pero ahora Tempo libera al padre tiempo, si no lo soporta morira, pero si lo hace, el mundo sera destruido..

Tempo: Asi es, si no lo soporto, pero eso ya esta controlado...

Dice Tempo mientras el brillo comienza a apagarse y aparece un hombre de aproximadamete unos 60 o mas años color amarillo como Oraculo, cabellos platinos que brillaban con la luz solar creando un resplandor blanco puro, ojos completamente grises, como si jamas hubieran visto luz del sol. Con un baculo que tiene un relog de arena en la punta, ropajes azules con varias partes en blanco y numeros en romano en ellas, media aproximadamente un metro ochenta y no aparentaba mucha fuerza..

Paco: Puff... esa es tu verdadera forma, pareces mi abuelo..

Tempo: Riete niño.. pero no sabes de lo que soy capaz ahora, aun no han visto todo mi poder...

Tempo agito el baculo una onda expansiva casi invisible se exparcio envejeciendo todo lo que estaba a su paso, todo menos a los chicos...

Tulio: Todo envejecio...

Jona: Realmente es poderoso...

Lizzie: Por que nosotros no?

Eryo: Por que son divinos ahora, cuando estan convertidos ustedes son divinos al igual que yo... los divinos no envejecen en tan poco tiempo como los humanos, los divinos tardan 100 años para envejecer uno, pero yo por ser mitad divino envejesco en menos tiempo, al igual que ustedes.

Pilar: Entonces su ataque no nos dañara mientras estemos transformados...

Eryo: No, si lo hara, pero no se veran afectados hasta que vuelvan a la normalidad, si mal me falla la vista esas plantas envejecieron 50 años...

Tempo: Exacto, 50 años, y mas, puedo envejecerlos mas y mas hasta hacerlos polvo en ambas formas... de hecho por que no hacerlo?

Y Tempo ataco otra vez con la misma onda expansiva pero esta vez los chicos no se vieron afectados de vuelta, aunque varios edificios cayeron convertidos en escombros y polvo...

Tempo: Que? por que no estan muertos?

Paco: No sabemos...

Mientras tanto en el recinto Grinto se encontraba convertido en mono tocando el berimbau a un ritmo veloz...

Cabeza: Vamos Grinto, no podemos hacer nada mas que eso..

Grinto: Comprendo Cabeza pero es dificil mantener la barrera activa...

Cabeza: La barrera combo niño, esa barrera los protegera del ataque de Tempo en su nivel maximo por un tiempo, mientras tu toques el berimbau los niños estaran a salvo..

Grinto: No del todo...

De vuelta en la batalla...

Tulio: Debemos de estar siendo ayudados...

Dice el mientras el cielo pensando su hermano...

Tempo: Aun si eso no sirve tengo algo mas, traten de detenerme ahora, cuando destruya el tiempo y el espacio para crear un nuevo mundo!

Tempo eleva ambos brazos al cielo tomando el baculo con ambas manos y este comienza a brillar haciendo que el lugar se distorcione y cree una ilucion de caos, brillando en rojo y azul y consumiendo todo lo que se puede ver...

Tempo: Ahora no me detendran, ganare esta batalla y ustedes moriran, el tiempo, la tierra y la sabiduria eterna seran mios para siempre y finalmente yo sere el dios de este mundo, nadie jamas volvera a pensar que el tiempo es algo que pasa solamente! JAJAJAJ!

Tia: Esto es malo... si destruye el tiempo la vida acabara...

Paco: Pero no morira el tambien...

Todo el mundo mira a Paco con un rostro de "No es broma"

Paco: Que?

Pilar: Paco, hasta yo lo entiendo, Tempo es el dios del tiempo, dah, a el no le pasara nada...

Paco: Uff...

Tulio: Como lo detenemos?

Eryo: Eso trato de averiguar...

Tia: Hay lograr que pierda el control de su poder...

Azul: De que hablas?

Tia: Si pierde el control su ataque fallara, y no solo eso, el perdera la batalla...

Serio: En ese caso... Paco, quiero un mega terremoto, Azul y Tulio repitan la bomba sonica, Eryo, Tia logren que caiga al piso.. Lizzi, Jen, el truco de las lianas y el fuego, Pilar cuando puedas sujetalo y Jona, combo sierra

Jona: Genial...

Paco: Quien te nombro lider me dices?

Serio: Callate y hazme caso antes de que sea tarde...

Bueno, todo el mundo obedece, Paco golpea el piso causando un terremoto que hace que Tempo pierda el equilibrio, mientras Azul y Tulio crean otra vez la bomba sonica para que Tempo siga en camino a la perdicion, Eryo y Tia corren hacia el y lanzan una patada a cada pierna de Tempo, este cae al piso mientras su ataque sigue haciendose mas poderoso, Lizzi lo captura con las lianas y Jen lo rostiza otra vez, despues Pilar lo sujeta con su cola para que quede inmobil...

Tempo: Que? no! basta, no saben lo que pasara si yo regreso y el tiempo sigue distorcionado, sera la destruccion total del universo...

Serio: Correremos el riesgo Tempo.

Serio salta al aire y despues Jona le sigue tomando su mano y con el impulso creando una sierra gracias a las garras de ambos, viajando directo a Tempo e impactando en el causando que su ataque pierda el control y este se haga tan inmenso que absorva todo a su paso, entre ello al mismo Tempo..

Tempo: No, No!

Una vez absorvido Tempo, el tiempo regresa a la normalidad, lamentablemente la ciudad sigue igual de destruida y hay varios fallecidos, pero lo que mas impreciona es el hecho de que aun estan todos alli...

Eryo: Lo logramos, Tempo, el dios del tiempo ha sido destruido...

Tia: Pero por que seguimos aqui, supuestamente debemos volver apenas el desaparesca...

Serio: Por que aun no acaba... si no han regresado a su hogar es por que Tempo sigue aqui...

Las palabras de Serio se cortan cuando se empiezan a oir unos aplausos solitarios y una voz conocida hablando...

?: No, Tempo murio, al igual que Oraculo y Terra, no queda ningun dios en este mundo mas que yo, y al morir ellos sus poderes pasan directo a mi...

Azul: Esa voz...

Pilar: Si la recuerdo es...

Tia: Parca...

Parca aparece caminando lentamente mientras sigue apludiendo y poco a poco se acerca a los niños...

Parca: No crei que lograrian detenerlo... pense que el los acabaria y yo deberia deshacerme de el, pero ustedes me hicieron el trabajo... JAJAJAJAJA! No saben lo que han hecho niños, me acaban de dar el poder maximo de la tierra... ahora yo soy el nuevo dios supremo de este mundo...

Dice mientras hecha a reir malvadamente y su poder se eleva creando un aura negra a su alrrededor causando muchas oscuridad...

Parca: Preparence para la ultima batalla, ya que sere el nuevo gobernante del mundo, no necesitare guardianes...

Y asi, la verdadera batalla final empieza, pero ahora es contra el verdadero enemigo... Parca...

Continuara...

En el ultimo capitulo del fic...


	40. Ultimo capitulo

NT: (musica) Amor clandestino, en el silencio y el dolor.. se nos cae todo el cielo de tanto esperar... O.o esta bien... tengo que dejar de cantar cuando vienen ustedes... bueno alguien entre los lectores sabe que es para ella ese verso asi que no es tan feo que cante... Bueno lo de siempre.. Combo Niños no me pertenece, como siempre debo decirlo... y mas con las leyes SOPA y PIPA... pero bueno... no me quejo, pagare la musica que descargue y dejare de subir fotos al facebook...

Como avise antes... este es el ultimo capitulo del fic... asi que espero yo.. sera el mas largo... si no... bueno lo intente, pero este no sera el ultimo fic que escriba, no mi cabeza esta llena de ideas y esas ideas quieren ser escritas.. o por lo menos tomadas en cuenta asi que probaremos...

Combo Niños

Una aventura en el tiempo

Parte 5: Final

Ultimo capitulo: La salvacion

Todo parecia bien hasta que Parca entro en escena, diciendo lo que parecia ser su confecion de que el era la mente detras de todo.

Azul: Traidor... pensamos que estabas con nosotros...

Parca sigue riendo y le responde a Azul..

Parca: Jajaj... pensaron que estaba con ustedes en esto? que buen actor que hice no... yo jamas estube con ustedes, simplemente los ayude para que se deshicieran de Tempo..

Pilar: Entonces que quieres?

Parca: Que quiero?... Poder, poder infinito, desde que el dios que me creo a mi, a Oraculo, Tempo y Terra, partio, ellos han sido los mayores dioses del mundo... El dijo que debia irse a seguir creando vidas en el resto del universo, dejo a Oraculo a cargo, el debia mantener la paz en el mundo, Terra debia seguir manteniendo el mundo sano y Tempo debia impedir que el tiempo se detuviera... Pero yo, yo que? yo debia encargarme de que el mundo no se sobrepoblara, eso no es lindo saben.. las cosas que he visto en un millon de años podrian asustarlos de por vida, mientras ellos vivian en la parte buena del mundo yo debia lidiar con la malaria de la vida, con la muerte, pero no tenia problemas... ya que para eso fui creado... Eso, vivir en las sombras escondiendome de los mortales era justo para mi mientras ellos gozaban de alagos, tributos, oraciones y fiesta que los mortales les hacian... no creo...

Paco: Celos... asi que estabas celoso...

Parca: Como no estarlo? acaso a alguien le interesa saber como es la muerte? acaso a alguien le gusta la idea de morir? acaso a alguien le importa que pasa con los demas despues de la muerte?

Pilar acota lo obvio...

Pilar: A mi si...

Parca: A ti solamente, pero dime si alguien recuerda a otra persona despues de su muerte, a no ser que fuera un ser realmente querido no... primero lo lloran, despues estan calmos, al paso de los años ya no sienten dolor y finalmente se olvidan de el... como a mi, solamente recuerdan que estoy aqui cuando su momento llega... Mi hermano recibe las rosas mientras yo corto las espinas... como no destruirlo?

Serio: Y Tempo?

Parca: Tempo fue un peon del rey... solo tenia que convencerlo de que el era mas fuerte y merecia mas que sus padres, que el debia reinar, asi se le subiria a la cabeza y me daria su alma a cambio de mas poder, luego el haria el trabajo por mi, mato a Terra volviendola mortal, despues hizo que Oraculo se sacrificara por el mundo que tanto amaba... estaba recentido con los humanos, pero seguia amandolos... y finalmente, ustedes hicieron que Tempo perdiera el control de su ultimo ataque, destruir el Tiempo lo hizo vulnerable y mortal, pero cuando fue adsorvido, no pudo soportarlo y ahora su alma es mia... Alli esta, soy el unico divino con la fuerza de un Dios que queda aqui y sere el gobernante de este mundo y del mundo divino tambien, ahora nadie olvidara que la muerte existe y que puede pasar en cualquier momento, la vida es un sueño, pero la muerte es la realidad..

Eryo: Este tipo esta loco...

Tulio: Es cierto, ahora como lo detenemos?

Tia: No hay forma, el me convirtio en Pantera, imaginense que mas puede hacer.

Jona: Quizas si hacemos que le pase lo mismo que a Tempo...

Serio: No... tiene razon... piensen, si lo destruimos, que pasaria? vida eterna para seres que no la merecen... no hay que destruirlo, hay que detenerlo sin matarlo..

Pilar: Dime como?

Serio: Ni idea...

Parca no pierde el tiempo y toma su oz llamando a un ejercito de muertos, como lo hizo Sats, pero esta vez no solo eran humanos, tambien habia divinos...

Parca: No podran contra mi ejercito... no saben el poder que tengo en realidad...

Paco: Otra vez no...

Pilar: Esta vez si podremos contra ellos Paco.. estamos transformados...

Bueno esta vez les fue mas facil.. cada uno acabo con cuanta cantidad pudo hasta quedar en cero el ejercito de Parca.. solo faltaba cortar la cabeza del cuerpo para acabar con este problema.. o sea acabar con Parca...

Parca: Vaya... parece que los subestime bastante.. que les parece si aumentamos el calor a la fiesta?

Dijo Parca mientras tomaba su oz y la hacia girar en 360° creando una onda expansiva que corto todos los edificios a la mitad y provoco que estos empezaran a caer uno tras otro...

Aunque la mayoria pudo esquivarlo facilmente, otros tuvieron la posibilidad de volar y por ultimo Paco fue el unico tarado que penso que seria buena idea tratar de atravesarlos con un golpe.. lastimosamente para el fue mala idea y un edificio le cayo entero encima, aunque salio ileso (y de milagro) estaba algo confundido...

Paco: Muy bien.. Mala idea... _

Eryo: Por querer presumir...

Pilar: Pueden pensar en lo principal? o sea seguir con vida!

Cuando todos los edificios cayeron ya no quedaba nada de Nova Nizza, solamente las ruinas de lo que era la gran ciudad y casi toda la poblacion muerta...

Serio: Esto es horrible... por primera vez fallamos...

Azul: Aun no... hay que detenerlo cueste oro o agua...

Serio: Y la ciudad?

Tia: De cero se empieza..

Tulio: Otra vez...

Parca que se habia escondido tras las nubes de tierra que causaron los derrumbes sale a luz otra vez y esta vez tiene un mejor plan...

Parca: Para que molestarme en destruirlos cuando deberia quitarles sus almas facilmente con un solo golpe...

Pilar: No mi alma no! T_T

Eryo: No puedes hacerles nada convertidos, recuerda que son divinos ahora, tus ataques no servira con seres inmortales...

Parca: Piensas que no? Todos tienen un alma, mortal o no y yo puedo llevarmelas facilmente...

Volvio a agitar su hoz y esta vez una onda expansiva casi transparente viajo a gran velocidad quitandole el alma a todo lo que toco, plantas, animales que seguian con vida, y por poco a los chicos que lograron saltarla muy de suerte y van a ocultarse...

Serio: Nos matara si no hacemos algo, y tiene que ser ya...

Azul: Pero que?

Tia: Lo unico que podriamos hacer es esperar un milgaro...

Eryo: O que alguien nos ayude...

Pilar: El maestre Grinto y Cabeza...

Tulio: No, ellos ya no pueden hacer nada, igual que nosotros, solo ustedes pueden detenerlo, la nueva generacion debe detenerla...

Paco: Y como #$%&/ esperas que lo hagamos?...

Lizzie: Discutiendo no logramos nada verdad?

Jen: Cierto... Tulio de seguro conoce algo si dice que ustedes deben detenerlo...

Tulio: Es algo que el maestre Bernabe me enseño a mi solamente, el animal debe ser libre, para eso deben de cargarlo de un sentimiento poderoso...

Paco: Olvidalo, yo ya lo hice y casi muero yo y media ciudad...

Pilar: Como que ya lo hiciste?

Paco: Recuerdas el toro negro que nos ataco hace 6 años y al chico que nos salvo de milagro...

Pilar: Si..

Paco: Era yo contra el toro que Tempo me hizo liberar...

Serio: El toro negro, recuerdo ese dia, murio mucha gente...

Azul: Dijeron que no sabian de donde salio, ni como se fue...

Paco: Si fue culpa mia...

Tulio: Liberando los animales para que actuen por ustedes podran detenerlo, pero necesitan mucha fuerza de voluntad y mucho poder, si algo sale mal terminaran muertos, si no detendran a Parca, eso se llama modo ancestral, es liberar el lado divino por completo, nosotros ahora somos la mezcla entre el lado divino y el humano, pero para el divino falta algo mas, falta mas fuerza y se logra dominar con años de entrenamiento, muchos...

Serio: Hay que intentarlo...

Azul: Me preocupa el tema de que si sale mal moriremos...

Pilar: Si... ademas dices que se necesitan años de entrenamiento y nosotros apenas somos aprendices...

Paco: Pero se puede lograr... yo ya lo hice, no lo domine pero lo desperte, y me costo debolverlo dentro mio...

(todos sabemos de que habla Paco asi que no les hare pregunta a nadie)

Serio: Es la unica esperanza... o lo intentamos o dejamos que parca gane...

Paco: Repito, ¿quien murio y te nombro lider?

Azul: Paco, has el intento una vez, no es nuestra vida la que cuenta, es la de toda nova nizza...

Pilar: Mucha vida como que no queda...

Jona: Y por eso lo van a abandonar?

Eryo: Es cierto, si ustedes no pueden dominarlos entonces nosotros los traeremos en si.

Tia: Intentenlo y si sale mal cuenten con nosotros...

Lizzie: Es la unica chance...

Tulio: Es ahora o nunca, ustedes deciden...

Los chicos no lo pensaron, simplemente se miraron a los ojos decididos a acerlo, asi que los 4 al mismo tiempo asintieron con la mirada...

Tulio: Muy buen, para liberar a las bestias hay que dominarlas con un fuerte sentimiento o emocion, deben saber cual elegir, piensen en alguien, en algo, cualquier cosa que los haga feliz... asi podran despertar ese poder... llamen a los animales y finalmente dejenle usar su cuerpo, si lo logran despues regresaran a la normalidad... si no se quedaran asi por siempre.

Serio: Entendido...

Los 4 chicos se ponen a meditar cada uno pensando en su aventura y en los mas importante para ellos... Serio bueno es obvio en que piensa... Azul piensa en lo que Aqua le habia dicho mientras que Paco pensaba en los recuerdos que habia decidido olvidar, y Pilar... y Pilar no piensa en nada como de costumbre... yo no le dejaria mi vida a ella si estuviera en una situacion asi... bueno aprovechemos el poder de la narracion...

Serio: Pilar deja de pensar en comida y concentrate...

Pilar: Como sabes...

Serio: Simplemente lo se...

Bueno eso soluciono el problema y ahora Pilar piensa en su parte divina... hasta que cada uno comiensa a ver su parte divina dentro de su mente, el tigrillo de Serio, el aguila de Azul, la iguana de Pilar y el toro de Paco, increiblemente parecia que los 8 estuvieran en la misma mente y no cada uno en la suya, es mas hasta podian hablar entre ellos...

Pilar: Que este lugar?

Iguana: Tu mente, no lo reconoces por que nunca la visitas...

Era un lugar completamente en blanco tenia los recuerdos de los 4, en cada esquina se veia los recuerdos de cada uno y tambien sus pensamientos... todos...

Azul: Es increible, siento que no es mi mente solamente... (rimo ^v^)

Aguila: No lo es, estan en la mente de los 4, todas juntas en un mismo ser...

Serio: Eso es posible?

Tigrillo: Todo es posible en este mundo...

Paco: Entonces, que hacemos ahora?

Toro: Lo que tu quieras hacer, a que han venido?

Azul: Por ustedes, ya estabamos comvertidos pero aqui somos normales...

Iguana: Aqui son ustedes y nosotros somos nosotros, jamas fuimos uno solo, siempre fuimos 2 en un cuerpo, pero aqui si...

Pilar: 2 en un cuerpo?

Tigrillo: Asi es, nosotros somos el divino que nacio de su sangre, pero nosotros somos nosotros, y ustedes son humanos, cuando se combierten siempre salimos, pero no como somos, si no una fucion entre ambos, humano y divino... las 2 caras de la misma moneda vistas al mismo tiempo...

Paco: Al español por favor?

Toro: Tu eres un humaaaaaaaano, yo soy diviiiiiiiiiiino, cuando se transforman nos fucionamos y por eso tienen nuestros poderes... captas?

Paco: Si...

Serio: Debemos liberarlos segun Tulio..

Aguila: Dejenos usar sus cuerpos para detener a Parca, haremos lo mejor que podamos...

Iguana: Asi es, si nos permiten ser nostros en lugar de ambos quizas podamos detenerlo...

Paco: Quizas?

Tigrillo: Parca es uno de los dioses del mundo divino, nostros somos divinos comunes, sera dificil detenerlo, detuvieron a Tempo por que lograron que el mismo perdiera el control, pero Parca no, Parca tiene tanto poder como desee y sabe como usarlo, en cambio nosotros solo podemos ayudar con otros poderes que antes no tenian...

Pilar: Quiero tratar... hay que detenerlo, asi que hagamos el intento de liberarlos...

Toro: Estan todos de acuerdo?

Serio: Si...

Azul: Si...

Pilar: Si...

Paco: Tambien...

Aguila: Muy bien, entonces cierren los ojos y piensen en quienes mas aprecian en este mundo, solo ellos pueden estar en su mente, piensen en por quienes darian su vida y en por quienes lucharian hasta el final, la fuerza viene de los sentimientos fuertes...

Los chicos hacen caso y vuelven a pensar en sus seres queridos, pero a diferencia de uno solo cada uno, piensan en todos sus amigos, los nuevos, los viejos, los mejores y los peores, en todos...

Iguana: Deja de pensar en comida!

Pilar: Perdon, es que tengo hambre...

Los 8 seres alli comienzan a brillar y poco a poco el lugar se va poniendo mas y mas blanco hasta que desaparece y los chicos despiertan... en mal momento, Parca los habia hallado y atacado, asi que mientras ellos meditaban Tulio, Eryo, Tia, Jen y Jona lso defendian de el, aunque no muy efectivamente...

Serio: Muy bien, ahora nos toca entrar en accion...

Serio increiblemente se movio muy rapido, demasiado, fue casi invisible a los ojos humanos y logro rasguñar con sus garras a Parca...

Jona: Serio, que te sucedio? has cambiado...

Tigrillo: Yo no soy Serio, soy el Tigrillo...

Y como Jona dijo, es cierto, habian cambiado, el Tigrillo dominaba el cuerpo de Serio, al igual que los demas con su parte humana, Serio habia cambiado y era un Tigrillo de color naranja mas oscuro de lo normal y las rayas eran mas, sus garras eran mas grandes y afiladas y su cola era totalmente negra...

En cambio Pilar era de un verde mucho mas oscuro y brillante al mismo tiempo, su cola era mas larga de lo normal.

Azul era de color celeste como el cielo y sus plumas brillaban en plateado, sus garras tambien eran mas grandes y las alas mas largas...

Y Paco era inmenso, su color ahora habia cambiado a marron oscuro y sus cuernos habian crecido el doble (ya parece Hellboy) mientras que en su cola tenia un anillo como los toros de campo...

Parca: Como te atreves mocoso insolente? piensas que pueden detenerme, que lindo, pero no, no lo haran jamas...

Toro: En serio? te dire algo, nostros no somos los niños que conociste, somos los divinos que te partiran los huesos...

El Toro con toda su fuerza golpea el piso creando grandes elevaciones en el suelo que iban hacia Parca y que lograron golpearlo fuertemente.

Iguana: Ahora me toca a mi, veras lo que pueden hacer los reptiles...

La Iguana dejo caer su cola al piso, literalmente su cola se desprendio de su cuerpo y cayo al piso... y de alli nacio otra Iguana una copia, mientras que a la original le salio otra cola...

Jen: Eso es asqueroso...

Lizzie: Si pero es comun que los lagartos recuperen su cola, ahora no sabia que de su cola salia otro lagarto...

Tulio: No lo hacen...

Iguana: Genial... una gemela..

Iguana2: Vamos a actuar o no?

Iguana: Con gusto...

Mientras Parca se levantaba y tomaba otra vez su hoz ambas Iguanas se treparon a lo poco que quedaba de un edificio y saltaron usando su cola como maso para golpear a Parca al mismo tiempo y enterrarlo en el piso...

Iguana2: Con eso bastara de nosotras, adios hermana...

Y la segunda Iguana desaparecio convirtiendose en una iguana normal...

Aguila: Mi turno...

El Aguila volo hacia Parca soltando varias plumas que al parecer son muy filosas, tanto que cortaron varios escombros con un corte limpio ( partirlo a la mitada de un golpe) pero lo mas impresionante fue que el Aguila creo un tornado donde todas las plumas se juntaron y saleron en direccion a Parca golpeandolo severamente...

Tigrillo: Terminemos el trabajo...

Y el Tigrillo realizo una tecnica muy potente al moverse rapidamente hacia Parca y atacarlo desde 360° tantas veces posible le fue, solo se oian sus garras desgarrando huesos e hiriendo a Parca...

Aguila: Ahora...

Los 4 divinos cayeron al piso para realizar la superexplocion y despues los demas les ayudaros, entre todos realizaron una super explcion de 9 combo niños...

Todos: Combo Niños, Super Explocion...

El rayo de luz atrapo a Parca, pero este se resistio, tanto que logro romperla y eso causo una explocion que obligo a todos a volver a su forma humana... incluso a Paco, Serio, Azul y Pilar...

Paco: Que paso? Si los divinos lo habian detenido...

Parca: Nesecitaran mas que esos trucos para detenerme, no podran vencerme jamas... sere el amo de este mundo para siempre!

Dijo elevando su hoz y creando un vortice que mostraba del otro lado el mundo de los muertos, donde empezaron a escapar las almas de aquellos que habian muerto durante esa batalla y todos los que servian a Parca..

Eryo: Fucionara ambos mundos, eso nos matara literalmente...

Tia: No, miren!

De ese vortice salieron 3 almas en particular, las almas de Tempo, Oraculo y Terra se encontraban materializadas en frente del mismo Parca y entre los 3 empezron a crear una super explocion en silencio...

Parca: Que, pero si sus almas no estaban en ese mundo, yo las destrui, como es posible?

¿?¿?: Es posible por que yo las traje aqui...

Serio: Quien dijo eso...

Una luz se materializo y creo una forma divina impresionante, un divino de color blanco con alas en de igual color que parecian las de una garuda y un rostro humano como el de Tempo, parecia un hombre de aproximadamente unos 50 años, su cabello caia hasta su citura y al mismo tiempo flotaba con el viento... era impresionante...

Parca: Padre!

Quet: Para ti soy Quet (lo saque de Quetzacoatl, pero no recuerdo si era maya o azteca, bueno el nombre le queda), has causado mucho dolor Parca, tanto que destruiste el mundo que cree, y no solo eso, tu avaricia te llevo a destruir a tus hermano y su familia, te has corrompido por el mal y no recuerdo que fueras asi...

Parca: Tu me diste el mal, darme la orden de matar cuando fuera necesario mientras el disfrutaba de la vida!

Quet: Esa orden fue para que el mundo estuviera equilibrado, pero ahora, supongo que debere enserrarte en mi y llevarte conmigo, preparate Parca, sentiras la ultima super explocion...

Quet se unio a los otros 3 dioses para crear la super explocion y este fue un rayo de luz mucho mas poderoso, la super explcion final, aquella que solo los dioses podian hacer...

Parca: No, no... no lo permitire...

Quet: No podras hacerlo... SUPER EXPLCION FINAL!

Grito a los 4 vientos y el haz de luz se hizo tan poderoso que casi deja ciego a los niños, pero cuando pudieron ver otra vez vieron como el retrato de Parca yacia en el brazo derecho de Quet, mientras los 3 espiritus desaparecian lentamente... Quet se acerco a los niños y dejo de brillar, su color ahora era un verde claro en todo su cuerpo...

Quet: Gracias por todo su esfuerzo, jamas crei que algo asi pasaria en el mundo, pero veo que hay guardianes realmente poderosos y que haran todo por protegerlo...

Serio: Cuente con nosotros...

Quet: Asi lo hago, ahora deberan volver a su tiempo cada uno, y este error del destino sera cosa del pasado...

Azul: Dice que olvidaremos todo?

Quet: No, no olvidaran nada, pero es el momento de decir adios una vez mas, regresaran al momento en que Tempo fue liberado esta mañana y yo me encargare de todo...

Paco: Comprendemos...

Pilar: Es hora de decir adios...

Tulio: Asi es, este es el adios...

Jona: Ya entendimos, quieren despedirse de una vez?

Lizzie: No te enojes... ^v^U

Eryo: No los olvidare, a ninguno, lo prometo..

Tia: Igual yo...

Azul: Adios Eryo, Tia...

Ellos comenzaron a desaparecer hasta que se fueron y solo quedaron el resto...

Azul: Ya esta? Como sabemos que siguen vivos en su epoca?

Quet: Miralo a el... (dice señalando a Serio) recuerdas que el nacio de ese linaje...

Serio: Supongo que debo decirle adios chicos...

Jona: Nah, solo un hasta luego, somos tus hijos despues de todo, espera 25 años y nos veras...

Lizzie: Asi es... nostros no olvidaremos esta aventura...

Pilar: Supongo que adios...

Jen: Sip... te veo en 25 años..

Pilar: Espera... con quien me caso?

Jen: Descubrelo tu misma mamá

Pilar: No me llames asi, soy muy joven aun...

Jen saca la lengua y comienza a desaparecer junto con Lizzie y Jona...

Tulio: Supongo que es mi turno no?

Pilar: Si, pero te recordaremos siempre, tu hermano nos hablara de ti a diario...

Paco: O tu antiguo maestre...

Tulio simplemente sonrie y desaparece en el tiempo...

Quet: Muy bien, ahora ustedes volvera a esta mañana cuando todo comenzo, les debo mucho a ustedes asi que supongo que seria justo agradecerles como se debe, cada uno tiene un deseo, usenlo como quieran..

Pilar: Genial quiero una colina de helados...

Serio: Pilar ¬_¬...

Pilar: Perdon... esta bien, disculpa pero no lo aceptare, gracias por la oferta pero nuestro trabajo es proteger Nova Nizza y no nos molesta ser anonimos..

Serio: Yo tambien te rechazare el deseo.. creo que prefiero ganarme la vida y no comprarla..

Azul: Yo tambien, es mejor contruir tu futuro, no haberlo comprado antes...

Paco: No es justo.. T_T yo si queria el deseo... te lo regreso... y no dire nada...

Quet: Ya veo, aprendieron bien, creo que igualmente se los agradecere a mi manera... ahora solo les dire adios y les encargo Nova Nizza y el mundo divino a ustedes... que tengan una bella vida...

Al momento de decir eso Quet, los niños volvieron al recinto esa misma mañana, mientras entrenaban todos veian que todo estaba igual que antes... bueno vamos con Diadoro y Gomez por que recuerdan que ellos lo liberaron..

Justo, ya sacaron la fotografia...

Gomez: Listo, ahora solo hay que esperar...

Esperaron y la fotografia se desintegro sola, cuando vieron el relog de vuelta la imagen de Tempo ya no estaba y sol habian perdido el tiempo...

Diadoro: Espero que tengas una solucion para esto...

Gomez: Debo empezar a correr...

Diadoro: 3...2...1

Gomez sale corriendo y Diadoro le sigue por detras gritandole...

Volviendo con los chicos...

Serio: Fue una gran aventura...

Azul: Si que lo fue...

Pilar: Que habra querido decir Quet con que nos lo agradeceria a su manera?

Paco: Quien sabe...

¿?¿?: Siguen aqui, ya pueden irse la practica termino por hoy niños, vamos Grinto ya esta en la biblioteca y ustedes deberian estar en clases...

Dijo un hombre alto con parecido a Grinto mientras ordenaba las cosas...

Pilar: Quien eres tu?... espera.. Tulio?

Tulio: Claro que soy yo, Grinto y yo los hemos entrenado por meses como no me reconoces?

Los chicos se miran un tanto incredulos todos y no pueden creer nada...

Tulio: Por cierto Paco, llamo tu papá dice que vendra por ti al salir del trabajo...

Paco: Mi que? pero que no tubo un accidente? yo estaba alli...

Justo entra Grinto en el recinto...

Grinto: Supongo que no recuerdas que ese accidente hace mucho solo le rompio una pierna y de milagro, cayo sobre un camion de basura que paso justo en ese momento...

Serio: Entonces asi nos lo agradecio...

Tulio: Quet dijo que arreglaria las cosas...

Pilar: Entonces si debo de tener una montaña de helado en mi jardin...

Tulio: No... tu papá tiene una heladeria en tu jardin...

Pilar: ^-^ VIVA!

Azul: Supongo que nosotros no esperamos recompenza...

Serio: Acaso quieres algo mas?

Azul: No nada ( se sonroja)...

Afuera los niños ven la ciudad completamente reconstruida y para sorpresa algo mas, en el medio de la ciudad habia un monumento de piedra con la forma de Eryo y Tia...

Serio: Y eso...

Señorita Soledad: Es el monumento de Tigrillo y la Pantera, ellos detuvieron la guerra divina hace mucho tiempo, historia de 3er grado no lo recuerdas?

Serio: Pero ese monumento debe tener al menos 800 años...

S. Soledad: Mas o menos, cada año se lo renueva y por eso sigue en pie, es parte de la tradicion...

Dice ella y se marcha caminando...

Azul: Increible, parece que es cierto, no hay que jugar con el tiempo...

Serio: Eso parece...

Ellos se toman de la mano y caminan juntos hasta la casa de Azul, mientras Paco se sube a un automovil conducido por su padre y Pilar corre a su casa a bañarse en helado de pistache, supongo que todo termino bien, no creen? yo si...

FIN

Esto para los que quedaron pensando en el futuro...

Cuando Jen, Lizzie y Jona volvieron a su epoca fueron a contarle inmediatamente a la Maestre Pilar, aunque no se esperaban que ella las esperara junto con Serio, Azul y Paco...

Jen: Como? nos esperaban?

Serio*: Dijeron que nos volveriamos a ver dentro de 25 años recuerdan, ya pasaron 25 años... y creo que ahora me siento bastante orgulloso de ustedes como hablar...

Paco*: No presumas... fuimos nosotros quienes se lucieron no ellos..

Azul*: No les hagan caso, ahora volvamos a nuestras vidas...

Pilar*: Tus hijos los haran, tu sigues castigada hasta que tus notas suban...

Jen: T_T Por que yo..

Jona camina lentamente hacia la salida tratando de hablar...

Serio*: Alto ahi...

Jona se detiene asustado...

Serio*: Media vuelta y camina hacia aca..

Jona obedece...

Serio*: No estas castigado por que tuvieron mucho trabajo hoy, pero si tendras que estudiar mas para la proxima, o devuelvo tu nuevo video juego a la tienda...

Jona: Que! Claro papá

Azul*: Consientelo, asi jamas estudiara...

Serio*: No creas, es con clave personal y yo soy el unico que la sabe (cara de maldad)

Lizzie: Bueno, yo me voy a descansar...

Azul*: Hazlo, nosotros no diremos nada sobre tu perrito...

Lizzie: Que?

Serio*: Ve a casa y averigualo...

Lizzie e va corriendo y bueno, Jeno mira a su madre a los ojos con unos ojitos de cachorro desamparado...

Pilar*: Esta bien... eres libre del castigo, ahora vete a casa...

Paco*: Y no abras el refri...

Jen: No hubieras dicho nada...

Y Jen se va dejando solo a los 4 amigos que crecieron en poco tiempo...

Serio*: Asi es, la vida realmente es una aventura...

Azul*: No tienes que decirlo...

Gabriel Romero


End file.
